The modern four
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: Hiro Hamada, Wilbur Robinson, Violet Parr, and Penny Forrester. Seemingly different kids, who all end up becoming close friends. High school can be a scary place, especially when you're navaigating both puberty and the life of a superhero, but it's better when your best friends are by your side. Hiro/Penny, Violet/Wilbur. (COMPLETED. SEQUEL POSTED. THE MODERN FOUR: SENIOR YEAR)
1. Chapter 1

Penny Forrester awoke to the sound of a blaring alarm. She groaned, covering her head with her pillow, just as her dog, bolt, came bounding towards her bed, barking.

"Bolt...mph...stop barking..." She muttered, nudging the dog away from her face. Her dog then quickly bit her pillow, dragging it away with him. She groaned, standing up, having no choice but to start getting ready for her first day of school. Correction, first day of high school. She rummaged through her closet, pulling out her new outfit that she so carefully selected. After dressing, she trudged her way downstairs, checking her phone. Ten new messages from Wilbur. God, does that boy ever relax? She scanned through the messages, and, upon seeing the words 'call me', dialed the boys number.

"What do you want?" She yawned. Wilbur gasped.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" He complained.

"It is when she just woke up." Penny replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wow. I'm quite wounded. You broke my heart Penny. You really did."

"Oh, shut up. Why'd you have me call?"

"Well, I'm having a crisis." Wilbur said urgently. Penny internally groaned. Wilber's crisis's were always quite shallow.

"What kind of crisis is it this time, Wilbur?"

"I can't decide what shirt to wear." He groaned.

Penny rolled her eyes, pouring herself some cereal. "Oh, you poor baby."

"I know right! What do you think, should I wear my red flash shirt, my superman shirt, or that super cool lightning bolt shirt that my mom got me?"

"Mmm. Lightning bolt." Penny said, having not really listened.

"Yeah but what if the lightning bolt is like, too dorky?" He whined, sighing.

"Then you'll be branded as a dork for the remainder of your high school career, never able to live it down until you hit college." Penny sarcastically replied, taking a bite of her cereal. This was a regular occurrence between her and Wilbur. He constantly asked her for advice when it came to clothes, advice which she often did not know how to give. She tuned back into Wilburs ranting, sighing. "Wilbur, that was sarcasm." Wilbur paused.

"...Well still, it's a real fear."

"Wilbur, you're an idiot." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you've told me." He groaned. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's only because I'm your friend. Otherwise, I'd be nicer."

"No you wouldn't."

"No, I probably would." She replied, putting her now empty bowl of cereal into the sink, and running upstairs, brushing her hair and teeth while Wilbur rambled on.

"...and I can't believe we only have have three classes together. I'll have to talk to the…" He paused, lowering his voice. "...weirdos."

Penny sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you said the same thing about me. C'mon, you'll make friends!"

"Yeah, _weird_ friends!" He complained.

"I give up on you. I'm hanging up in three, two..."

"WAIT!"

"What, Wilbur?"

"I'll see you in third block!" He shouted, hanging up. Penny sighed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, running out the door, and hopping on the bus.

Hiro Hamada hated the bus. He hated the bus with a fiery passion. All the freshmen that knew nothing (granted, he was one of them), the annoying sophomores, the pompous juniors, and the lazy seniors. The only person Hiro liked in this whole school was his older brother, Tadashi. Tadashi was, in short, Hiro's only friend. And Tadashi didn't like that. So, he sent Hiro on the us, instead of letting him ride in his car with him. Stupid brother. Stupid bus. Stupid-

"Is this seat taken?"

-Girl. Hiro looked up. A short, redheaded girl, stood above him. He blinked, furrowing his eyebrows and nodding, scooting over a bit. She smiled, sitting down.

"I'm Penny." She held out her hand. He looked at it, blinking a few times, then shaking it.

"Hiro Hamada." He said gruffly. Penny smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hiro Hamada. Are you a freshman?" She tilted her head, watching Hiro. Hiro frowned, then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a freshman. What about you?" He looked over the girl. She looked about 13, his height. "Freshman too?"

She looked up, nodding. "Yeah, freshman. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Hiro said, slightly cocky. He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, when the bus jerked to a stop. Hiro groaned, peeking open his eyes and sighing. "Looks like we're here." He nodded at the school building, which was a faded brown. Penny jumped up in her seat.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, pulling her bag up. Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Excited much?"

"Just a bit. I've been looking forward to high school." Penny smiled at him. Hiro nodded.

"...right."

Penny laughed. "What class do you have first?" She asked, looking at Hiro.

"English with Mr. Kabooki." He sighed. English was his one worst subjects.

"Oh, so do I! I'll walk there with you!" Penny smiled, getting off the bus. Hiro quickly followed. He blinked.

"Right, okay. You know where you're going?"

"Well, yeah!" She laughed, walking into the school. "I studied the map, so I wouldn't get lost."

"Probably smart." Hiro looked around, his eyes widening a bit seeing how big the school was. He looked around, nearly getting himself hit by a boy on a skateboard.

"Watch it!" The boy shouted, skating off. Hiro blinked.

"Are skateboards even allowed here?" He asked Penny.

"Nope! Cmon, our class is over here!" She grinned, pulling him down some hallway that he assumed held his English class.

Wilbur Robinson was not looking forward to his first period math class. Truth be told, he wasn't looking forward to any of his classes. For starters, he'd already gotten lost twice, and then finally found his way to his class with the help of some blond senior girl. He managed to make it into the classroom with a minute to spare, finding his assigned seat next to some girl named Violet Parr. Who, of course, wasn't here. How was he supposed to slack off if there's no one to talk to? He groaned, leaning back in his seat, and tuning out his teachers speech about "I have high expectations for this class". Pfffft. What a loser. Besides, his dad could teach him most of this stuff. Wilbur was just about to fall asleep when there was a loud crash next to him, causing him to jump up.

"Sh-" He opened his eyes, looking at one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She had dark blue eyes, and long black hair that fell into her eyes. He shook himself out of it, turning on the charm. "Why, you must be Violet Parr." He gave her a winning smile, and she blinked, taken aback.

"Uh...yeah, that's me. And...you are?" She frowned, looking at him. "Do I uh, do I know you or something?"

Wilbur shook his head. "No, but you soon will. I'm Wilbur Robinson." He responded, raising his eyebrow. Violet took a step back.

"Uh...right...okay..." She looked around, quickly sitting down in her seat and falling into an awkward silence.

"Can I just say, Violet, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." He grinned.

Violet blinked. "...erm...thank you? I think?" She shook her head, turning her attention to the teacher. Wilbur frowned. Shouldn't his charmed have wooed her to at least talk to him? He studied Violet, his frowned deepening. She didn't even glance his way. He cleared his throat, once, twice...

"What do you want?" Violet hissed, looking at him. Wilbur blinked.

"I-uh...I..." He frowned, looking at her for a moment. She looks angry. Or, at least, annoyed. He swallowed. "Nothing." He shook his head, looking down. Violet rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the teacher. Wilbur frowned, studying her once more. Then, his frown turned to a grin. His goal for the year: Get this girl to like him back.

Violet Parr was not having a good day. For starters, this random boy in her first period class kept trying to flirt with her, even though she, clearly, was not interested in him in the slightest. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and sincerely hoping she didn't have any more classes with the creep. With that thought, she walked into her second period French class with Mademoiselle Belle. Sighing, she chose an empty seat in the back, next to some redhead girl. The girl turned to her, smiling.

"Hi! I'm penny." She waved. A bit too cheerful for violets taste, but better than the creep. Violet nodded.

"I'm Violet, nice to meet you." She muttered, looking down.

"Are you a freshman too?" Penny asked, looking at the girl curiously. Violet nodded.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Isn't this class mostly freshman?" Violet inquired of Penny, who nodded.

"Mostly, but it looks like there's a couple sophomores. Most of them seem to be over in the corner." She glanced over at a group of slightly older kids, who were all huddled around together, as if they were afraid of the younger kids. Violet squinted, looking at them. Among them was a boy with light brown hair. Violets eyes widened. He was...extremely cute. She turned to Penny, who seemed to know just about everyone.

"Who's the guy in the middle?" She asked.

"Tony Rydinger. He's my cousin. Why?" She looked at Violet curiously.

Violet shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Thought I knew him." Penny nodded, seemingly having to had bought it. Violet bit her lip, glancing again over at Tony then turning to the front. Penny tapped her shoulder.

"So, what do you think of Vista High so far?" Penny smiled. Violet sighed.

"I like the school just fine, there was just some creep in my first class." Violet shuddered just thinking about him.

Penny frowned. "What was his name?" She asked.

Violet shook her head. "Wilbur or something like that. I think his last name was like, Robinstien? Roninson? Rob-"

"Robinson. Oh, I'm so gonna kill him!" Penny narrowed her eyes.

"You...you know him?" Violet asked, scooting away. Penny sighed.

"Sadly, yes. We've been friends since the third grade, when I moved in across the street from his family. What'd he do?" Penny turned to Violet.

"Oh, it really wasn't anything big. He just flirted with me. All class." She sighed. It sounded so...So pathetic out loud. Violet shook her head. Penny groaned.

"God, I'm going to strangle him." She muttered. Violet blinked. "I'm sorry about him. Wilbur's a regular idiot. He's better once you get to know him, if you give him the chan-"

"That's most likely not going to happen." Violet stated, cutting off Penny's attempt to redeem her friend. Penny sighed.

"Well, just give him a chance. Who knows. Maybe you'll like him after a while."

"Doubtful."


	2. Chapter 2

**So hello there! I'm your lovely author of this story. :). I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who read the first chapter and, stick around! I promise that I have a way I want this to go, and I really hope you will enjoy it. Each chapter will be focusing on a different character, and it won't all be centered around high school, I promise. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Second period passed by agonizingly for Wilbur Robinson. He just wanted to get to third block so he could tell Penny about the girl he met. She'll be thrilled. That, or she'll slap him. Hopefully the first. He turned his attention back the the teacher, trying to catch back up on her lecture about Spanish verbs. He took a deep breath. Wasn't the first day of school supposed to be easy? Yet, he had already gotten a word list to study for his class, and his quiz will be next Tuesday. _Next Tuesday! _That was much too close. He glanced down at his vocab sheet, sighing, and leaning down to grab some flash cards from his bag to get started, when suddenly, a miracle happened. The bell rang. He scrambled to shove his vocab sheet into his bag, jumping up. Finally. Science. A: his first class with Penny, and B: his best and favorite subject. He rushed out of the door then stopped. He had no idea how to get to his class. None at all. He began to wonder, looking around, before running straight into Violet Parr. She took a step back, blinking and shaking her head. "God, no. Anyone but you." She mumbled, sighing.

"Oh, hey Violet." He said, trying to act cool.

"Hi." She replied shortly. Wilbur sighed. This, was going to be hard.

"Do you have any idea where room 209 is?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Violet tensed up.

"How do you know what class I'm going to? Are you stalking me?!"

Wilbur blinked. What a twist of fate. "Ah, no. I'm no stalker. That's my next class. You're just blessed to have it with me." He grinned. Violet sucked in a breath.

"Oh, God. Of course. Just my luck." She sighed. "Follow me. I'll show you where it is." She mumbled, walking to the nearest staircase. Wilbur quickly followed her.

"So, biology with Mr. Pine, right?" He asked, once again trying to talk with her. She was, after all, the girl of his dreams. All he got out of her was a hesitant nod. After a minute, she spoke up.

"He's a neighbor of mine. A bit creepy. He's a big fan of my dads. I don't know why." Violet shook her head, hurrying up the stairs. Wilbur frowned.

"Hey, if he's a creep, maybe you ought to switch out of his class." He suggested. This, of course, was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but he had to make her like him. Violet shook her head.

"He's the only honors teacher. Science is-"

"Your favorite subject? Mine too!" He smiled. Violet nodded, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Cool."

Wilbur grinned. "Yeah, my dads the inventor, Cornelius Robinson."

Violets eyes got wide. "No way! That's pretty cool..." She said softly.

Wilbur opened the door to the class, nodding. "You got that right." He held the door open for Violet, grinning a bit. Maybe he actually has a chance. He followed her into the class, glancing around, quickly finding Penny. "Penny!" He waved, grinning. He walked over to her, glancing at the guy she was sitting next to. "Who's that?" He nodded to the boy. Penny waved, grinning.

"Hi! This is Hiro Hamada. I met him on the bus. And we have English together!" She grinned. Hiro, looking uncomfortable, waved a bit.

"Uh...hehe...hey..." He said, glancing at everyone. "I'm uh...Hiro. Not much more to it. Hi."

Wilbur glanced at Penny, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'really? You're friends with him?' Not that Wilbur had anything against the boy, he didn't know him, but he was very different than any of the other people that Penny was friends with. Mostly, they were loud, dramatic kids, people she acted with. Penny shrugged in response, smiling. Wilbur sighed. "Well, hey there Hiro. You any good at science?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "I'm good at everything." He replied cockishly. Wilbur crossed his arms and pointed to Hiro.

"I like this one."

Penny laughed, and Violet rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Penny grinned. "I knew you would."

Up in the front, the teacher, Mr. Pine cleared his throat, glaring at the four. "Are you four done?" He crossed his arms. Mr. Pine didn't look like much, what with his wispy red hair and young appearance, but when a teachers glaring at you, you get a little scared. The four wilted back into their chairs, quickly turning their attention up front. Quickly, Mr. Pine launched into his "welcome to Vista High school" speech, which Wilbur found little interest in. Get started with the science, already. He sighed, drawing out his phone, and texting Penny. 'How'd you like your first classes' he typed out, sending to her.

Penny jumped when her phone buzzed, pulling it out and giving Wilbur a look. She quickly texted back 'Pretty good. I made friends in both of them! :)'. Complete with smiley face and all. Penny was a huge smiley face advocate. Wilbur rolled his eyes. Of _course_ she made new friends. He sighed, texting her back 'Who r they'. As much as Penny loved smiley faces, Wilbur loved lazy texting. Penny cringed when she read the 'r', sighing. She texted back. 'Are. It's just Violet and Hiro.' Wilbur nodded, the saw a shadow fall over his shoulder. He looked up, about to say something snarky, along the lines of 'you're blocking my sun'. Instead, he fell silent as he saw Mr. Pine standing above him, glaring.

"Uh...hehe...see, I-" Wilbur stuttered, smiling nervously.

"Hand it over. Now." He stated, holding out his hand. Wilbur frowned.

"Now, Mr. Pine, I'm sure we can work out a-"

"No. We cannot work out a deal. Your phone is mine for the rest of the day. Pick it up after school." He held his hand out, raising an eyebrow. Wilburs eyes widened.

"All day? Seriously?!" He complained. Mr. Pine crossed his arms, snatching the phone

"Would you like to make it longer mister-I'm sorry, what's your name."

Wilbur smirked. "Hugh Gass." The class erupted into giggles, and Penny kicked Wilbur from under the table.

Mr. Pine glared at him. "Ha, Ha. Very funny. Detention. Anything else, and your whole table will get it." Wilburs face fell.

"Detention?! That's a real thing?!" He said in surprise, his eyes widening. Mr. Pine nodded.

"Very, very real. You'll sit in a room with Mr. Hook, an older gentleman who does not take well to youngsters." Mr. Pine smiled.

Wilbur frowned. "Fairly sure you're making this up. He crossed his arms. "But fine. Detention. I'll suffer through." Wilbur may enjoy causing a bit of trouble and humor every once in a while, but he didn't want to land himself the title of troublemaker. First off, his mother would kill him. Second of all, he was fairly certain that if he said another word, Penny would leap across the table and slap him in the face. Which he didn't want. So, Wilbur quietly admitted his defeat.

The rest of the class flew by, what with getting books and a ridiculous little name game. Violet didn't talk to Wilbur, much to the boys dismay, but Wilbur learned a bit more about Hiro. Hiro was orphaned, lived with his aunt and his brother, and was like, super smart. Smarter than a normal person. Like, super genius. Hiro told Wilbur that his brother forced him to come back to school, to learn to be "normal", at which Hiro rolled his eyes. Soon, the class's was over. Wilbur couldn't have been more thrilled. Since his school runs on a block schedule, meaning that he only had four classes per day, he was nearly done. He started for his class, before realizing it was lunch. The four sat down at a table, filling all but one seat on the five top. They shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. Penny, unable to take the silence, decided to make some small talk.

"So, uh, how do you guys like your classes so far?" She inquired, smiling. In response, Hiro grunted, Violet looked down, and Wilbur sighed.

"They're fine." Wilbur said after a minute, not wanting to ignore his best friend. "Of course, the first day is always boring as heck." The others nodded in agreement, glancing around the full cafeteria. After some more silence, Hiro finally spoke up.

"So, Wilbur, do you always get in this much trouble?" He asked, smirking a bit. Violet raised an eyebrow, looking at Wilbur curiously. Penny grinned a bit.

"Well, not often. If I did, my mom would kick my _Hugh Gass._" He said, slightly sarcastically, mostly not. Hiro and Penny laughed a bit, and even Violet cracked a small smile. The four continued talking through lunch, about everything from middle school to TV. Violet enjoyed Once Upon a Time, and Doctor Who, which Hiro also enjoyed, along with Sherlock. Penny really liked The Unbreakable Kimmy Scmidt. Wilbur himself enjoyed the Office. Overall, lunch was definitely the high point of Wilbur's day.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this took so long, finals and all. But, as a treat, I'll have another chapter up by next Sunday, and then go weekly after that. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy! **

Violets final class couldn't have been a worse way to finish out the first day. She hated gym. She wasn't fast, she wasn't sporty, she just wasn't cut out for a gym class. She kept her head down through all of attendance, dreading the entire class. She hurried to get changed, hoping no one looked over at her or tried to talk to her. She tugged on the unflattering gym uniform, and soon after she did she felt a tap on her shoulder. Internally, she sighed, grimacing.

"Hi!" A voice said. A voice she didn't recognize. "Listen, you're kinda like, right in the way of ognize said, much too sickingly sweet for Violet's taste. She looked up, frowning when she saw a short blond girl with an entourage following behind her. Violet glanced over the girls, then back at the blond.

"...Hi?" Violet said, unsure of whether the girl was talking to her or someone else. The girl crossed her arms.

"Yeah. So anyway, you're kinda standing at the locker I claimed! So, do you mind like, I don't know, moving?"

Violet blinked, glancing at the locker where all her stuff was shoved in. She frowned. "Well, uh...my stuff already…-" She mumbled. The girl quickly cut her off.

"That wasn't an option. If you know whats good for your reputation at this school, you'd move." The girl smiled, a fake smile, as her friends snickered. Violet took a step back, opening her mouth to say something, when another girls voice joined in the mix.

"Back off, T." Another short girl, dressed in a sweatshirt and a sirt, stood behind the blind glaring.  
"Oh, Vanellope. What're you gonna do?" The blond said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you want to know what I have in mind." The other girl, Vanellope, crossed her arms, grinning. The blond rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon, girls." With a flip of her hair, and a swish of her hips the blond left, presumably to find a new locker to claim. Violet turned to Vanellope.

"Thanks…" She muttered. Vanellope smiled.

"Hey, no problem, it's what I do." She saluted Violet, who nodded.

"Right, okay...So you're Vanellope?" She asked. Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah! Though, you can call me V, or Ella. Vella. No, Vella doesn't sound right. Sounds like veela. You know, like from Harry Potter. You've read Harry Potter right? I mean, who hasn't..." Vanellope continued rambling, which Violet began to tune out. It was as if the girl had a bowl of sugar this morning. She shook her head as the gym teacher, Miss Sinclair, called for the girls to leave for the gym. While walking out, Violet spotted Penny. She considered waving her down, then shook her head, looking down. As it turns out, Penny spotted her and hurried over.

"Hey Vi! Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked curiously. Violet nodded in response, keeping her head down. Penny smiled. "Alright, cool!" She turned to Vanellope, smiling. "Hey, I'm Penny. And you are?"

"Vanellope. Call me V, or Ella. Vanellope is too long and complicated." Vanellope said quickly, hardly understandable. Penny blinked.

"Well...nice to meet you, V." She said, taking a minute to process what Vanellope had said. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak again, when Miss Sinclair blew her whistle.

"Alright girls, warm up! Fifteen laps around the gym. C'mon!" She yelled, blowing her whistle again. Violet sighed, starting up at a very slow jog. Vanellope and Penny quickly followed suit.

"So how're you guys liking Vista so far?" Vanellope asked. Violet shrugged, and Penny grinned.

"I absolutely love it!" She gushed, smiling. "I have been looking forward to high school since like, the fifth grade. It's so big, and there's so many people! And…" Penny continued to ramble on.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow and turned towards Violet, mumbling. "She sure likes to talk, doesn't she?" She grinned, and Violet laughed a bit, nodding.

"She really does." Violet mumbled back.

"...And the teachers just, wow!" Penny paused, taking in a breath. "What about you guys?"

Vanellope shrugged. "Eh, school's school. I can't wait till I'm done and gone."

Violet nodded in agreement. "I'd have to agree here. Not a huge fan of school."

Penny frowned. "Oh, c'mon guys, it can be-" Penny was soon cut off by Miss Sinclair's whistle.

"Times up! Find a partner and start up on this scavenger hunt! It'll teach you where everything is in the gym, so you better not forget where this stuff is. You've got 40 minutes. Go!" She blew her whistle again, and the gym class turned into a scramble 0f kids trying to find their partners. Violet turned around to see that Vanellope had already paired up with some tall buff guy she had trouble believing was a freshman. So, Violet quickly paired up with Penny, wh0 was more than eager to be her partner.

"Okay, so we gotta find the goggles, which have to be by the pool, the basket balls, storage room, the…" Penny continued to list the 10 items and their possible locations. After she finished marking them down, the list read as follows:

Goggles- Pool

Basket balls- Storage

Tennis shoes- Miss Sinclair's office?

Water fountain- Hall

Extra gym clothes- ?

Weights- Fitness room?

Skates- ?

Hula Hoops- Storage

Trophies- Trophy case

Stop watches- ?

"So, what should we look for first?" Penny asked. Violet shook her head.

"No clue. Water fountain?" She suggested. Penny nodded in agreement.

"Works for me!" She headed out into the hall, eyes narrowing in search of the water fountain. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she spotted it, causing Violet to jump. "Found it!" She then marked a huge check mark by the water fountain. "One down, nine to go. Lets go to the pool!" She took off, following the signs to the schools olympic sized swimming pool. Say what you must about this school, but they do not cut corners. The divider of the pool, as Violet knew, could be moved to seize the pool however the school officials desired. Violet watched as Penny scoured the pool area for any sign of goggles. After about three minutes of searching, Violet spotted them by the bleachers. Marking it down, they continued on to the weight room. "Hey Vi, do you want to come over this friday?" Penny asked, out of the blue.

"You just met me, do you really want me coming over to your house?" Violet questioned. Penny laughed.

"Just to like, hang out. Maybe watch a movie or something. Or swim! I've got a pool in my backyard!" Penny smiled. "I just like to make new friends." She marked down the weights, along with the stopwatches and tennis shoes, moving on to the storage room.

"I mean, I'll have to ask my parents…" Violet trailed off, looking down. She hadn't really had many friends before, she was more of a loner. But, she thought, it was never too late to try. "But I'd like to if I can." She said softly. Penny beamed.

"Awesome!" She tore off the edge of the paper, scribbling her number down quickly and handing it to Violet. "Text me when you ask!"

Violet pocketed the paper, nodding. "Yeah, of course. I will." She showed a hint of a smile, and during the rest of the period, even after Miss Sinclair chewed the two of them out for being in her office, she kept that small smile on her face. Maybe this year won't be as bad as she thought.

**Special virtual cake if you can figure out who "T" is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so bonus chapter! Excitedly introducing characters such as- Blue haired guy and brunette girl! The green haired twins! Punk girl! Beanie boys! Oh, and Jack and Merida. Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

The detention room was extremely bland, Wilbur thought. He glanced around the surprisingly full room, taking note of his fellow trouble makers. There was a girl with long brown hair who was chewing bubble gum, and constantly blowing bubbles in her blue haired friends face, as they talked about some guy on the football team that the brunette obviously found attractive. Next to them sat another boy girl pair, the boy having light blond hair, almost white, and the girl had a curly mass of red hair. Continuing down the line, there was a group with two twins, or at least that's what Wilbur assumed they were, and a larger, silver haired, punk looking girl. And the last pair was two guys , both wearing beanies. One was tan, rather arabic looking, and the other was paler. They both had long floppy hair, the pale guys brown, and the tan guys black. Wilbur sighed, turning back around. He knew absolutely no one in this room. They all seemed to be upperclassmen. He turned his attention to his phone, only to see another angry text from his mom. Cringing, he opened up the message, cringing even more as he read it. 'Wilbur Lewis Robinson. As soon as you get home, your father and I will be talking with you. And you can guarantee that you will be grounded as soon as you walk through the door. Enjoy your last few moments as a free man.'. He could practically hear her yelling already.

"Thats it, I'm dead. She's gonna kill me." He mumbled to himself, pocketing his phone.

"Who's gonna kill you." A voice to his left asked. He blinked a few times, then looked up, jumping as he saw a short, black haired girl next to him.

"Gah!" He said in surprise, shaking his head. "Who are you, and how in the world did you hear me?"

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, call me V, and I guess I just have a good ear." She grinned, and Wilbur shook his head.

"That's creepy."

"I'm known for being creepy." The girl sat down, and Wilbur shook his head.

"Well, fine, alright. I'm Wilbur Robinson. Nice to-" He stop talking as soon as he saw the detention teacher walk in. Mr. Hook, Mr. Pine said his name was. The older man had a curly mustache, and bushy black hair. He didn't look nearly as threatening as Wilbur pictured, he was mostly just an older man who just looked cranky. Wilbur grinned. With some sweet talking and flattery, he'd be out of here in no time. He began to stand up, until the older gentleman shoot him a murderous look, causing Wilbur to shrink back into his chair.

"No one leaves, no one talks, and definitely no cell phones." As Mr. Hook spoke, he seemed to be glaring at Wilbur. Wilbur gulped, sinking further into his chair, rather afraid of the older man. If looks could kill...Well, lets just say he'd be dead now. He glanced over at Vanellope, who was smirking and very clearly forming a plan. Very sneakily, Wilbur reached into his backpack, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. Quietly, and very slowly, he wrote out a short note to Vanellope. It simply read "What are you thinking?". She grinned at him, snatching up the pencil and writing much quicker. Her note read "I heard from the older students that Hook falls asleep as soon as he hits the chair." Wilbur read this over a few times, blinking and then writing: "What're you saying?" She read the note, smirked, and then whispered.

"We sneak out."

Wilbur blinked. He wasn't too sure of this. If he got caught, he'd be suspended. But if he didn't...He thought it through. The good outweighed the bad on this one. Cautiously, he whispered back, "Okay."

Vanellope grinned, turning her attention back to Mr. Hook and his long winded speech about listening to authority that, ironically, no one was listening to. After a while, Hook must have got tired of hearing his own voice, and retreated to his chair, where, just as Vanellope had predicted- He fell asleep. The two high fived, and quietly gathered up their stuff. They glanced back at the upperclassmen, only to notice two of them staring at them. The redheaded girl and the white-blonde haired guy. They, in turn, stared back. This was beginning to turn into an intense staring contest until the boy gestured to the two. They looked at each other, then back at the upperclassmen, and slowly walked over. The guy, who was wearing a blue shirt and khakis, gestured for them to sit down. They both gulped, taking their seats and looked at the boy nervously.

"Listen, if you're trying to sneak out, Hook will catch ya if you use the main door. Use the other one. It connects with the next classroom." He said, grinning. The girl laughed a bit. "I'm Jack, This is Merida. She's Scottish and impossible to understand." Merida hit Jack on the arm, and Wilbur and Vanellope blinked. They were not expecting this. Not at all.

"Oooookay thanks for the advice. We'll be going now." Wilbur said nervously, standing up. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the wee little freshie is scared of us, Jack." She grinned. "Listen, we weren't just givin' that advice away. We're comin' with ya both, whether you like it or not."  
Wilbur turned to Vanellope and took a deep breath. "Alright, fine. You can sneak out with us. But then you leave."

"No problemo, we weren't planning to stick around." Jack said, grabbing his bag. "C'mom. We better go before he wakes up."

The four of them stood up, snuck across the room, and slowly opened the door. Wilbur cringed when he heard it creak, but the others seemed unphased. That is until blue hair shouted. "Hey, Hook! They're outta here!" This caused him, and his friend to fall into laughter, and caused Hook to wake up, seeing the four sneaking out.

"Not so fast you little brats!" He yelled, standing up quickly and knocking over his desk.

"Run!" Jack shouted. The four scattered through the door, closing it behind them. They sprinted out of the classroom and out of the school. By the time they reached the parking lot, they were all out of breath. "We are never doing that again." Jack stated to Merida, who agreed. He then turned to Wilbur and Vanellope, who were chattering excitedly. "Nice job. You managed to avoid capture. What're your names?"

"I'm Wilbur, and this is Vanellope." Wilbur said, taking a deep breath. "And thanks."

"No problem. See you around, Wilbur. Vanellope." Jack smirked, saluting and walking off. Wilbur turned to Vanellope.

"Well that was…"

"Exciting? Invigorating? Fantastic?!" Vanellope said, clearly excited. Wilbur laughed.

"I was gonna say terrifying, but that works too."

"Well, I think it was fun." She stated simply. "I'll see you around, Wilbur! I better get home, I'm sure Ralph is worried."

"Ralph?"

"My brother. We live by the school, just a few blocks. Anyway, bye!" She said excitedly, running off. Wilbur couldn't help but laugh a little as he called his mom who, after yelling at him for a record ten minutes, picked him up and drove him home. What a long day.

**So that was fun! I'm sure you all know who the fellow trouble makers are. I'll have a new chapter by next Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Updating as soon as I got the chapter out, I might have another one up before sunday. This is one of the last filler-esque chapter, before I start introducing the actual ~plot~. I'm excited! And look, Hiros POV! And Tadashis there! Alive! Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! Anyway, to the story...**

Hiro was so done with school, and it had barely started. His bus ride home was boring as can be, and as soon as he got off the bus he ran inside, grabbing a bag a chips and starting up the stairs to his room. Before he could make it up there, however, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hiro?" His older brother, Tadashi, said. Hiro turned around very slowly, only to see Tadashi and his four friends, all staring at him. "How was school?"

Hiro forced a smile on his face, resulting into something more of a grimace. "Oh, you know, it was school...stuff that I learned for myself about ten years ago." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hiro, you were four. I don't think you learned advanced biology, AP computer sciences, and whatever else you're taking when you were four." Tadashi stated, crossing his arms. This got a giggle out of Tadashi's girlfriend, Honey Lemon, and a snicker from the rest of his friends. Hiro groaned, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I did. Super genius, remember?" He said, flicking his head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Still, school will be good for you. Don't you want friends like these?" Tadashi said, gesturing to his friends. Hiro glanced at the four friends, shaking his head. The four were all huge science nerds. Honey lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred were Tadashi's four closest friends. And, even though Hiro didn't want to admit it, he'd love to have friends like this. They were smart, loyal, and great people. But Hiro rarely made friends. In fact, he hadn't had a real friend since he was ten. After that, they all just found him...weird. Too smart, too geeky, too shy. The only thing close to a friend he had was Tadashi. And Hiro was fine with that. He wasn't very social anyway.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon, or Esti, as she was actually named, shook Hiro out of his trance. . "Are you okay?" She asked, clearly concerned.

He nodded, blinking. "Fine, just...just thinking" he mumbled. She looked at him, concerned, before turning to Tadashi, who shook his head. "...anyway, I'm gonna head up to my room. Bye." He grabbed his stuff, running up the stairs. Behind him, Tadashi shook his head.

"What will we do with him?"

Hiro situated himself in his room, going straight to his computer and opening up a computer programming app. He began messing around with codes, when suddenly he received a text. He glanced down at his phone, blinking at the unknown number. He read over the text, shaking his head.

'Hey, it's Penny Forrester, from English! Turns out, I grabbed your folder! We must have the same ones :P. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to trade those today, I gotta get started on that assignment. Text me your address if you're cool with it! :)". Hiro blinked. They had an assignment in English? He completely forgot that he had given the girl his number, since they were forced by their English teacher to choose partners. He shook his head, sighing, and quickly texting the girl back with his address. May as well get this over with...

About twenty or so minutes later, the doorbell rang. Hiro groaned, tearing his eyes away from the computer and blinking. He totally forgot that Penny was coming. He grabbed the girls folder, and headed downstairs.

"Hiro! A girls here for you!" Tadashi called. Hiro rolled his eyes, walking down the stairs.

"I know, shocking. Hey, Penny." He gave a quick wave to the girl, who smiled, waving back.

"Hey Hiro! How're you? How were the rest of your classes?" She asked, clearly excited.

"They were..they were fine, you know. Classes."

"What'd you have after science?"

"I had math. Pre calculus." He said, looking down at his feet. He may be a super genius, but he didn't exactly love to boast about that. Especially to a pretty girl. Woah woah woah. Back up there, Hiro. You do not think Penny is pretty. You hardly know her. Plus, you don't have time for girls, Hiro thought to himself. Penny's eyes widened.

"I didn't even know you could take that as a freshman! That's cool." She smiled. Hiro blushed, then began to regain his cocky attitude.

"I mean, yeah, it's pretty great." He said, trying to sound casual. Tadashi, who was still standing there, rolled his eyes.

"Dork." He muttered under his breath, smirking. Hiro shot him a look, then turned back to Penny.

"Oh, uh, here's your folder by the way..." He handed her the folder, their hands brushing, which again caused Hiro to blush a bit, which he quickly hid. Penny smiled.

"Thanks! Here's yours! Sorry about the mid up, I didn't realize that we had the same folder. Funny huh? I mean, I guess they're just normal folders...I got mine from target, what about you?" As Penny rambled, she handed off the folder to Hiro, who took it.

"Uh, heh, yeah, funny. I got mine from target, yeah. Thanks for dropping it off..." He trailed off.

Penny nodded, smiling. "No problem! I'll see you around!" She hurried off, waving as she got into the car. Hiro couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh my gosh. You like her, don't you?" Tadashi said from behind him. Hiro turned around, crossing his arms.

"I barely know her."

"But you think she's cute."

"I-shut up Tadashi." He glared, heading back to his room, mumbling to himself about stupid girls, stupid crushes, stupid folders. Tadashi chuckled, turning back to his friends.

"He so likes her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooooooo! So this chapter is a hint into what kind of...dare I say it...Magic they're getting into. Now of course, this is just a hint...but wait till next chapter. Thats all Im saying.**

Penny was so excited to have a friend over. It was finally Friday, and she had been texting with Violet about what time she should come over. The girls had become closer over the week, and Violet actually seemed almost excited. "Mom, can me and Violet order a pizza tonight?" Penny asked, peeking into her moms room.

Pennys mom looked over at her daughter, nodding. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. What time is she coming over?"

"In about a half an hour." Penny replied. "I'm gonna go uncover the pool."

"Alright, I'll call for you if your friend comes."

Penny smiled, and headed out to the backyard where her was. sighing, she removed the cover.

"You know, if I was going for a swim, I wouldn't be wearing so much clothing." A voice behind her said. One that she quickly recognized. She turned around, crossing her arms. Across from her, Wilbur Robinson stood, having went through the fence gate. When you've been friends and neighbors for ten years, you can do that kind of stuff.

"You have before. When I pushed you in."

"Yeah, but that was like, four years ago." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if you're any more mature than you were back then." She smoothly replied, grinning.

"Hey, that's no fair! I'm so mature."

"As if."

Wilbur grumbled. "I am." He then spoke up. "So, are you going swimming? If you are, can I join you?"

"I am, and no, you can't. I'm having Violet over, and I don't think she likes you much." Penny stated, in a matter of fact manner. Wilbur frowned.

"C'mon, maybe if I could come over and talk to her, I bet I could win her over with the infamous Wilbur Robinson charm." He replied, smirking. Penny rolled her eyes.

"That's so not a thing. Besides, no boys allowed. Not even my moms boyfriend, Rick, is allowed over." She crossed her arms, making her point.

Wilbur pointed over at her dog. "What about Bolt?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Penny called Bolt over and kissed his nose. "Bolt doesn't count. He's neutered. So unless you're neutered too, which I seriously doubt, you're not allowed anywhere within 3 miles of my house."

Wilbur winced at the neutering comment, then shook his head. "Penny, I live right next door. I'm always within 3 miles of your house."

"Stalker. Anyway, get out of here! She'll be here any second!" At that exact moment, as if Penny could predict the future, Violet arrived.

"Fine, fine, I'll get out of you so you two can have your 'girl time' or whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you later." He grinned, waving and walking back into his lawn. Penny shook her head. What was she going to do with that boy. As soon as the doorbell rang, Bolt went crazy barking, running up to the door. Penny hurried over.

"Hey Violet! Down! Bolt, down!" She said, trying to get the dog to calm down. Sighing, she looked at Violet, who was just a bit shocked. "Sorry about him...he's got a ton of energy."

"It's fine." She replied, petting Bolt. "Hey, my mom wants to meet your mom, is that cool?" She asked, sounding nervous. Penny nodded.

"It's fine! I'll go get here." She headed over to her moms room, knocking. "Hey, mom, Violets mom wants to meet you."

Penny's mom headed over to the front door, smiling.

"Hello, you must be Violet." She smiled at Violet, who nodded. She then turned to her mother. "And you must be Mrs. Parr."

"Please, call me Helen." Mrs Parr stated, shaking her hand.

"In that case, call me Diane." Mrs Forrester smiled. Penny dragged Violet away from the area, shaking her head.

"My mom can talk _forever."_ She said, sighing. Violet smiled a bit.

"So can mine." She laughed a bit, looking down.

"There was one time when we were at the grocery, and she launched an entire conversation with a man over a pair of cat pajamas." Penny said, giggling a bit. Violet smiled, shaking her head.

"It sounds like something my mom would do."

"I think all moms are just chatterboxes. It must come with being a mom." Penny laughed.

Violet smiled. "I agree." Penny lead Violet down into the basement, pulling out a box of movies.

"I've got a bunch of movies, I dunno what kind you like to watch."

Violet shrugged, rooting through the DVDs. "Really, I'll watch just about anything." She laughed a bit, then pulled out a DVD. "How about Harry Potter?"

"Perfect! I love Harry Potter. I always wished I could have received my hogwarts letter.." She sighed wistfully, shaking her head. "A girl can dream!"

Violet smiled. "I had the same dream when I was younger. I always loved the wands, the magic..."

"The friendship, the stories, and my favorite part, the invisibility cloak." Penny laughed, shaking her head. "I always wanted to be able to turn invisible."

Violet shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yeah...it'd be cool..." She smiled nervously, still looking down. Penny took that as a sign, and shifted the topic.

"Anyway, the movie. Pizza should be here soon." She put in the dvd, heading back over to the couch. After a while, the pizza came and they settled in, ready for an adventure.

Halfway through the movie, Violet stood up and hurried to the bathroom, looking sick. Penny furrowed her eyebrows, standing up. "Violet? Are you alright?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Violet shouted, sounded panicked. "Can you call my home? I think I'm ready to go home."

After about fifteen minutes, Mrs. Parr came and picked up Violet. Penny sighed, looking down. She sucked at making friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Violets side of the story? Yes please!**

Violet was honestly excited about going to Penny's. She shook her head, thinking back to when she asked her parents. They didn't believe her. And who could blame them. She didn't have any friends, really...

_Violets family was eating dinner. Usually, in the Parr household, family dinners were a hectic thing. Violets little brother, Daniel, or Dash as they called him, getting in trouble for some stupid prank he pulled on his teacher, or maybe jack jack, violets baby brother, making a mess of everything. But, surprisingly, tonight it was quiet. Too quiet. Almost as if they were begging for something to go wrong. And of course, tonight, Violet planned to ask her parents to do something with penny. And she was seriously hoping for a distraction. Violet sighed, taking a bite of her food. It was now or never. _

_"Hey mom, dad, I have a question..." She said, looking up. Her parents looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. Violet was usually pretty quiet, except for her occasional sarcastic remarks. _

_"What's up, honey?" Her mom, Helen, asked. Her dad, Bob, just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _

_"I just wanted to know if I could hang out with a friend on Friday.." She mumbled, looking down. Her mom smiled, and the rest of her family looked shocked. _

_"Violet has friends?" Dash said, grinning. _

_Violet shot a glare at him. "Shut up Dash!" _

_Dash rolled his eyes. "It's a real question! You haven't had anyone over in years." He crossed his arms. Violet sighed in defeat. Violets mom smiled. _

_"Yes, honey, you can. I hope you enjoy yourself."_

Violet shook herself out of the memory, tugging at her hair as they pulled up to Penny's house. Helen looked up at the nice brick house.

"It's...big." She said, taking in the details.

"Penny was a child actress." Violet mumbled, unbuckling. "Well, bye mom love you." She said, getting out of the car.

"Oh hold it young lady, I'm meeting the mother. I need to make sure I'm not dropping my daughter off with some killer!"

"Ugh, mom, Penny's not a killer."

"No? You never know, sweetie." Helen followed her daughter up the way, ringing the doorbell. Violet groaned, going up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

The parents meeting went by smoothly, and Violet was grateful for it. Violet and Penny retreated to the basement to choose a movie to watch. Penny pulled out a box of DVDs.

"I've got a bunch of movies, I dunno what kind you like to watch." She said, smiling.

Violet shrugged, rooting through the DVDs. Penny sure had a lot of chick flicks. Easy A, a Cinderella story Mean Girls, something called Heathers...Violet wasn't sure if there was anything she wanted to watch. "Really, I'll watch just about anything." She laughed a bit, then pulled out a DVD. Harry Potter. One of her all time favorites. "How about Harry Potter?"

"Perfect! I love Harry Potter. I always wished I could have received my hogwarts letter.." Penny sighed wistfully, shaking her head. "A girl can dream!"

Violet smiled. When she first read the books, she thought she had to be a young witch. She ran through her house yelling 'Expelliarmus!' "I had the same dream when I was younger. I always loved the wands, the magic..."

"The friendship, the stories, and my favorite part, the invisibility cloak." Penny laughed, shaking her head. "I always wanted to be able to turn invisible."

Violet shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking at her hands. "Yeah...it'd be cool..." She smiled nervously, still looking down. She was silent for a while, biting her lip. Penny took that as a sign, and shifted the topic.

"Anyway, the movie. Pizza should be here soon." Penny hopped up and put in the DVD. Violet played with her hair. Penny's mom came down after a bit with the pizza. Violet had a couple slices, and while reaching for her third slice, she gasped. Oh _no. _Not here. Anywhere but here. She stood up, rushing to the bathroom. Her hand...

Violet had a secret. Sometimes, never predictably, she'd disappeared. Sometimes fully, rarely in public. She really turn invisible. She began to panic. "No. No no no. Not now. Not here. Not while I'm just making an actual friend!" She took a deep breath, eyes widening as more of her arm starting to disappear. Her leg followed suit. She closed her eyes, then heard a knock on the door.

"Violet?" Penny. Great. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said, lying through her teeth. She was certainly not okay. No, she was the exact opposite of okay. "Can you call my parents? I think I'm ready to go home."

Her mom came about fifteen minutes later, and Violet hurried into her car.

"What happened Violet? Did you get sick?" Her mom asked, sounding worried.

"No no, I'm fine I just...it happened. Again. That's the tenth time this month, mom. I'm scared. I'm so scared, mom, I'm so scared." She confessed, tearing up. "I'm never going to be normal, am I? None of us are. Sometimes I just wish I was born into a normal family!"

"Violet... Just because we'll never be normal, doesn't mean you can't be happy with yourself the way you are. You're special, Violet. Gotta super." Her mom said, hugging her daughter. Violet shoved her off.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a super." She said. "I'll never make friends as a super. There's no crime to fight. It's pointless." She sighed. The rest of the car ride went by in awkward silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO GO ON HIATIS IT JUST SORTA HAPPENED **

**In other words, chappy is short, but I think you guys should like the ending **

Wilbur was starting to worry about Violet. She hadn't shown up to school two days in a row. Penny said she's sick, but Wilbur had other theories. "Maybe she's been abducted by aliens!" Wilbur exclaimed at lunch, bringing violet up for the third time today. Penny sighed.

"No, Wilbur, that's what happened to your brain, you dummy. Aliens don't exist." Penny retorted, groaning. Girl, who was mostly silent this whole time, spoke up at that comment.

"Actually Penny, it's more likely that aliens exist. I mean, there's so much space out there, we can't be alone."

Penny sighed. "Hiro shhh. Don't ruin the moment." She put her finger to hiros lips, causing Hiro to blush a deep deep red. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem like Hiro was the type of person to blush. Hmm... He'll have to ask Penny about that. His own love life was at stake right now. He turned to Penny.

"So, about Violet..."

Penny groaned, rolling her eyes. Here they go again...

Later that day, after school, Wilbur decided to take a bike ride...to violets house. He had looked up her address in the schools address book. He decided he should be check up on her. If she was dying, then maybe his arrival would save her life. Okay, so, maybe not, but still. His parents were out for dinner, and he knew the rest of his family wouldn't dare tattle on him, since he had so many of their secrets. Luckily, violets house wasn't too far from his, just one neighborhood over. He hopped on his bike, opened up the garage, and rode out. About fifteen minutes later, he arrived at violets house. Getting off his bike, he walked up to the smallish yellow house, and tang the doorbell. A large, strong, man opened up the door. Wilbur looked up at him. He was easily 6 ft, probably almost 7. Wilbur gulped. He could certainly crush Wilbur easily. All his confidence quickly drained out of him.

"I-Uh-I... I'm here to see Violet." He mumbled, trying to remember the small script he made up for himself on the way over.

"She's sick." The man replied, crossing his arms.

"I erm... I have her science and history homework. That way she won't...she won't need to do as much work when she came back to class." He said, pulling out the papers. The man, who by now Wilbur assumed was violets father, took the wrinkled parchments.

"Thanks, uh...what's your name, kid?"

"Wilbur." He said, giving the man one of his most charming smiles.

"Ah, Wilbur. I believe Violet has mentioned you, once or twice." He smiled, and at once looked much less threatening. "I'm bob, violets father. It was nice to meet-"

A girls voice cut him off, saying quietly, "Wilbur?"

Wilbur peered past bobs large form and saw Violet in her living room. Violet looked at her father, slightly nervous. "Do you mind if Wilbur and I talk?" She asked, biting her lip. Bob blinked at her and nodded, though he did not move. Violet raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look. "Alone, please."

"Oh. Oh I see. Alright, I'll let you kids have some alone time." He stepped inside, shutting the door. Violet turned to Wilbur, glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" She hissed.

"I...I was worried about you!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Well don't. I'm just fine on my own." She said, her cheeks flushing a faint pinkish color. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows.

"I just thought..." He said, frowning.

"Thought what? Thought that coming here would make me fall madly in love with you? Get a grip, Wilbur." She said, shaking her head.

At that, Wilbur grabbed her, and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took forever to post, I accidentally deleted the file and had to write it all over again. I was so mad at myself! I swear I'll speed up the process!**

Violet was angry. She was angry at herself for letting her powers get out of hand. She was angry at her parents for them not helping her to control them when she was younger. But most of all, she was angry at stupid Wilbur Robinson for being so stupidly stupid and- kissing her. The kiss came as a shock to her. One minute, she was taking out all her anger at the boy who randomly came to her house unannounced. The next, she was kissing him. It didn't occur to her that this was her first kiss. Now she did, however, realize how nice it felt. Wilbur's lips were soft, and he managed not to screw up. Not that she wanted to kiss him again. Did she? Violet wasn't sure what to do when their lips came together. She mostly just froze, blinking a few times. Then she quickly pulled away, eyes wide.

"What. The. £%£¥" Violet said, staring at Wilbur as if he just told her she was from outer space.

Wilbur, looking just as shocked, gulped. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry just...in the moment I..." He looked at Violet, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He stood up, running to his bike.

"Wilbur, wait!" Violet stood up, biting her lip. She didn't want Wilbur to leave. Then again, she didn't exactly want him to be there, either. No, she wanted to kiss him and slap him all at the same time. Unbelievable.

The next day at school was extremely uncomfortable. Violet and Wilbur attempted to avoid each other, which was rather hard when you were in the same friend group, and sit next to each other. Lunch was an extremely uncomfortable half an hour in which Hiro and Penny tried their best to start up conversations in order to avoid any silences in the group. But Violet and Wilbur would hardly look at each other. Finally, Penny couldn't stand it any longer and sat up, crossing her arms.

"Alright, what the heck happened between you two. You haven't talked all day, and usually by this point Wilbur would be talking everyone's ear off. So what happened?" She said, looking around the group. Violet and Wilbur both looked away, an uncomfortable look on each of their faces. Hiro looked at penny and shrugged, frowning. Violet sighed and then looked back at penny.

"It's nothing." She stated simply. "Wilbur and I just got into a fight over the weekend. It was stupid. Things are just a little tense between us." She glared at Wilbur, and got up to throw her the remainders of her lunch away. Penny turned to Wilbur.

"Tell me what happened or I'm not talking to you for the next week." She said. Wilbur looked at her and gulped.

"I don't know if I should..." He trailed off, once again looking uncomfortable.

"Tell me now or I am leaving."

Wilbur bit his lip, then blurted out, "Violet and I kissed!" He exclaimed, then covered his mouth and cursed. Penny's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and Hiro choked on his water.

"Wait, what?" He asked, staring at Wilbur. "Dude. That's insane."

Wilbur's eyes got very wide and he shook his head. "Don't tell her you know. Please." The two nodded, eyes wide. After a while, Violet came back to the table, just as grumpy as before.

Penny gave Wilbur a look, and Wilbur took a deep breath, swallowing his pride. "Uh, Violet? Can we uh...can we talk?"

Violet looked up, raising an eyebrow but not saying a single word. Wilbur sighed. "In uh..in private please." He bit his lip, standing up and walking to an empty hallway. After a minute, Violet followed him.

"What?" She said, crossing her arms and looking very angry. Wilbur shifted his weight.

"Ah, well, uh...we...we need to talk." Violet stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Talk how? We have nothing we need to say to each other." Violet said, clearly annoyed. Wilbur bit his lip again. This was not going as he planned.

"Yes, Violet, yes we do. We need to talk about the...y'know...the..."

Violet glared. "Spit it out already!"

"Kiss! The stupid kiss okay?!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Listen Violet, I really like you and-"

"Well, I don't know how I feel. I mean, it's weird. Confusing. I don't know Wilbur."

Wilbur looked at Violet, then shook his head. "How about we just pretend it never happened. Then maybe things can go back to normal?" He suggested. Violet sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, okay. Back to normal. This never happened. I'll see you around." She quietly said after a moment, turning on her heel and walking back to the cafeteria.

"Violet, I-" Wilbur sighed, looking defeated. "Yeah. See you..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm so sorry the** turnaround** date On my stories have been so slow, I've been crazy busy with school and work!**

Surprisingly, for once, Penny was having a quiet Friday night. Violet and Wilbur seemed to have made up, and everything was working out in the group. Usually they would be hanging out today. But, everyone else had plans. Violet said she had a family event, and when Penny pressed the issue, she was silent. Hiro and his older brother had plans to go to the arcade, and Wilbur had to house sit. So, tonight it was Penny and Netflix. Oh, and the Chinese takeout her mom had ordered. She plopped down on the couch, absentmindedly petting her dog, Bolt, and switching on the tv. Pretty little liars, here I come, she thought to herself. However, after only about five minutes of the show, her cell phone started buzzing like crazy. She sighed, picking up her phone and glancing at her texts. 5 new messages from Wilbur. Huh. She opened up her phone, reading through them.

'Penny?' The first one read. It was quickly followed by "RESPOND", after that a "HELP" next a "MY DADS THING IS GONE." Lastly "CALL ME." Penny blinked, sighing and picking up her phone, calling Wilbur. It took a while, but he eventually picked up, sounding panicked.

"Penny? Oh my god, Penny. I need you to come over right now. The thing my dad built is gone! I left open the shed and it's gone and I don't know what to do oh my god my parents are gonna kill me!"

Penny blinked. "Wait, what? What thing? Why didn't you shut your garage? You're an idiot, did you know that?"

Wilbur groaned. "Okay, mom, just. Just come over and I'll explain."

"Okay, bye. See you in a few." She hung up, hopping off her couch. Her Netflix binge would just hve to wait.

Within minutes, Penny was up and over the fence that seperated the two houses, going in through the back door. Wilbur stood in the kitchen, jumping as Penny opened the French doors that separated the kitchen from the patio.

"I hate how you do that." Wilbur said, crossing his arms.

"I like to freak you out." She smirked, then quickly turned serious. "So your dads thing is gone?" She asked. Wilburs expression melted into one of nervousness.

"I don't know how it happened! I went to go check on the lock and Domer or one of my dogs started barking, so then they all started barking, and I went to go quiet them down! When I got back, the door was wide open, and one of my dads time machines was gone!" He said, looking extremely panicked. Penny's eyes widened.

"Hold it. Did you say...I don't think I heard you right. Time...machine? As in..."

"Yeah. Time machine." He bit his lip, looking down. "My dad is gonna unveil it next weekend at the convention. And now it's gone!" He exclaimed. Penny stared at him.

"Your dad...invented a time machine?" She said, in total shock.

Wilburs eyes widened, and he looked down "I...I shouldn't have said that..."

Penny swallowed, looking down. "Okay, I'll gawk about that later. First, we gotta find your dads...thing...back. We...how long do we have to get this back?"

"My dads gonna be back in town next weekend. We have until then. And...I have no idea where to start."

"I have a pretty good idea." Penny said, grabbing her phone and dialing a few numbers.

Early Saturday morning, Penny, Wilbur, Violet, and Hiro stood in the shed, searching around where the time machine stood. They were in teams, Hiro and Wilbur were looking outside, while Penny and Violet searched inside. "So...what...happened?" Violet asked, looking at Penny confused. Penny bite her lip. She hadn't given much detail, except for wilburs address and that it was an emergency. The two showed up at about 7 in the morning, Violet had ridden her bike over, and Hiro had gotten his brother to take him over.

"It's...I think it'd be better for Wilbur to explain rather than me..." Penny said, uncertain how to start. Violet sighed.

"Okay, I'll just text him later. So, what're we looking for?"

"Clues...out of place papers, a wallet, anything." Penny said, channeling her inner Nancy Drew. Violet picked up a notebook and flipped through it.

"I don't know what's out of place and what's in place here. This is a mess."

"I know, I can't find anything in here...let alone something left behind by a petty thief."

Violet sighed, setting the notebook down. As she did that, a piece of paper fluttered down from the nearby pile. Furrowing her eyebrows, she picked up it, scanning over it. "Hey Penny? I think I may have found something..." Violet handed the paper over to her friend, who read it over quickly.

"No way...Violet, you're awesome!" She replied. Violet laughed a bit.

"I know." She said with a grin.

"C'mon, we gotta show this to the boys!" She said, running to the door.

While the girls were inside, the boys were searching the perimeter. Hiro looked at Wilbur, frowning a bit. "So what are we looking for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clues." Wilbur stated simply, as if everyone should know what he was talking about. Hiro blinked.

"Clues for...?"

"The man who stole my dads thing." Another simple answer from Wilbur. Hiro sighed.

"You're gonna have to give me a little more detail here, buddy." He replied, searching around a bush.

"Okay, were searching for clues to find the man that stole my dads million dollar invention because if I don't find it my mother will skin me alive while my dad and grandparents watch. Is that detailed enough for you?" Wilbur replied, sighing and looking down at his shoes.

Hiro paused for a second, before nodding. "Perfect, thank you." He said sarcastically, standing up and brushing off some dirt. "How long do you have to find it?" He asked, watching as Wilbur looked around behind the shed.

"A week." Wilbur sighed, shaking his head. "This is pointless. I am not going to find this."

Hiro frowned, looking around and spotting a piece of white paper. Picking it up, he looked it over and then grinned. On the paper was a small printed receipt from the local grocery store. Listed on the receipt were the items that were bought, the date, and the cashier. Hiro looked at Wilbur, who stood there confused. "I don't see what you're so excited about." Wilbur blinked, shaking his head. Hiro sighed.

"Look, maybe this cashier knows something. She could've seen the thief, or someone who works for them, or anything! We have to go talk to her!"

Wilbur shook his head. "We don't even know which Stewart's she works at!" He frowned. Hiro looked at the receipt and grinned, pointing to the small 16 on the receipt.

"Yes we do! Cmon, let's go show the girls!"

"Show the girls what?" Penny's voice asked, a smirk in her tone. The two boys turned around to see the girls holding up their piece of paper.

"Find some evidence?" Violet asked. Hiro and Wilbur nodded. The four grinned. They were pretty good at this detective thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry my chapter postings have been so sporadic, I've been swamped with school, work and college applications. I'm finished with my college applications (Just got accepted into Indiana university) and that should free up my time. I hope to have the next chapter out next week. Thanks for being so patient guys!**

That afternoon, the four got Hiro's older brother, Tadashi, to drive them to the supermarket, Stewart's, where most of the local high school students work. The four of them walked in, looking around and comparing name tags to the one on the receipt. Hiro sighed, clearly annoyed with their poor luck. "Cmon, Rapunzel cannot be a common name. This Rapunzel chick has to be here somewhere!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms. The others sighed, nodding along.

"Are you looking for me?" A girls voice said behind them. They turned around, coming face to face with a girl with long blond hair and a kind smile. A name tag on her Stewart's uniform read, in plain print 'Rapunzel.'

The four blinked, shocked by their dumb luck. Hiro was the first to speak.

"Hi there, uh, we're looking for this customer, we uh...we…"

Penny took over for him. "We think he stole his bike. And we want to get it back." Rapunzel looked over the receipt, frowning a bit.

"Hm...I can sorta remember this guy. He came in last night, and he bought...well, it's all on the receipt. Only reason I remember him is because he keep causing troubles, and I was gonna ask around to see if anyone knew he if he was usually like that. We have quite a few customers that are like that, Ursula Octipi, Dr. Facilier, even my own aunt, Rebecca Gothel..."

Wilbur nodded along, pretending to listen. "Mhmmm...and did you remember anything about this guy? Like what he looks like...or, you know...his name...?"

Rapunzel frowned. "All I remember is that he wore a bowler hat. I wish I could help more, but I gotta get back to work." She smiled, walking away. The four looked at each other, sighing.

"So much for our evidence." Wilbur sighed, throwing away the receipt.

Violet pulled out the piece of paper that she and Penny found, handing it to Hiro. "Maybe we could try this?" She suggested. Hiro looked it over again, shaking his head.

"I just don't know how I could get this to work." He frowned. "And if I did, it'd take a while."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "We've got time."

The four rushed back to Hiro's house, heading into his garage. Penny looked around, raising an eyebrow. "What is this, a mad scientists lab?" She said, grinning. Hiro laughed, looking at her.

"Something like that." He plopped down in a rolly chair, cracked his knuckles, and started typing something on his computer. The other three crowded around him, looking at the computer, eyes wide.

"What are you typing?" Wilbur asked, frowning.

"Is it some kind of super secret code?" Penny asked.

"...it's my password, guys." Hiro said, raising an eyebrow, laughing a bit.

"Oh." The three muttered. Penny blushed, giggling a bit.

"Whoops. You were just typing so fast it seemed important."

Hiro laughed a little. "Well it is."

Penny smiled. Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Alright you love birds, calm down. We've got a time machine to find." He grinned. Wilbur had filled in the others about the time machine after they left Stewart's.

Hiro glanced at the piece of notebook paper, and got to work. The other three crowded around him, watching him as he did his work. A few hours passed by, and, as Hiro kept doing his work, the other four gravitated towards the futon Hiro kept in the garage, and sat down and relaxed. Hiro's aunt had given them some snacks and pops, and the Wilbur, Violet, and Penny chatted about.

"So did you complete the French homework Violet? I'm so stuck on number three." Penny sighed, glancing over at Violet. Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I finished it. I can help you after we get down here." She smiled a bit. Penny beamed and nodded.

"So what about the guy? You know, my cousin, Tony? I see you checking him out everyday in class. Are you gonna ask him out?"

Violet blushed, shaking her head. Wilbur, who had started to fall asleep, was now wide awake and listening intently. "Penny," Violet said, "You and I both know that there is no way I will ever ask him out, and there is no way he will ever ask me out. It's just a stupid crush. nothing more, nothing less."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, watching the two of them. Penny laughed a bit.

"Hey, you never know. He could have a crush on you and be too embarrassed to talk to you about it."

Violet smiled and shook her head, not saying anything. Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but then Hiro jumped up.

"I've got it! I found it! It-It worked!" He beamed, making room for the other three who were running to the desk to get a better look. They squinted at the screen. Hiro pointed to a little red blimp that flashed on the screen. "That's the time machine." He stated, then moved over to a green blimp. "And that's us. It's about ten miles from here." He said, looking at them with a smirk. Wilbur grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"You think your brother would be willing to take us out again?" He smirked. Hiro nodded.

"Oh I'm sure he will. Just give me a minute to convince him." He laughed, grabbing his bag and running into the house.

The other three turned to each other, chatting excitedly about their success. Wilbur was honestly relieved, thankful for the fact that his friends were willing to help him out. After a few minutes, Hiro returned with his brother, who was trailed by Tadashi's girlfriend, Honey Lemon, who had a bright smile on her face.

"Where to?" Tadashi smiled, grabbing his keys. The only reason he agreed to driving the four is because this was the first time Hiro really had friends. Hiro grinned up at his brother, typing something into his phone and handing it to his brother, who took it and glanced over it.

"Just follow these directions." Hiro smiled. The four, plus Honey Lemon and Tadashi, hopped into the car and were on their way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey look at that! Another chapter. I'm on a roll. Sorta. Anyway, here you go! **

After about a fifteen minute drive, they made it to an old, dilapidated building. Looking up at it, Violet raised an eyebrow. "Well, this certainly seems cliche. It's like we're in some kind of action adventure movie." She smirked a bit, looking back at the others. Honey Lemon raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys doing?" She frowned up at the building. "That really doesn't look all that safe."

Hiro shook his head, looking up at Honey Lemon.

"Nah, it's completely safe. Trust me. It's all just...a game! Yeah. Some treasure hunt for history class. Trust me." Hiro said, grinning uncomfortably. The four got out of the car, walking up to the house nervously. Hiro turned back to tadashi and said "Pick us up in about a half an hour." Honey lemon began to protest, but Tadashi nodded, frowning and pulled out.

Penny was the first to speak up. "Honestly, I'm scared." She bite her lip, looking up at the house. The other four nodded in agreement, looking around the area. Wilbur took a deep breath and started for the door.

"Well, it's now or never." He said, holding up his flashlight and flicking it on. He walked up to the door of the house, knocking lightly. "Um..is anyone here?" He asked, swallowing. Hiro frowned, looking around the house.

"Uh, Wilbur, is knocking really a good idea?" Violet asked, looking over the door. Wilbur looked at her, frowning.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He said.

Penny shook her head. "Wilbur, I don't think knocking is the best idea. I don't think anoyones even gonna answer. It looks pretty abandoned." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Wilbur's frown deepened. "Okay, yeah, but what if we break in and there's someone in there. We could get in trouble for tresspassing. And I'm way too young to go to jail." He stated, crossing his arms. "Therefore, we do not break in and instead we figure out a way to get in without forced entry."

Hiro peaked his head out from the side of the house. "You mean like this window?" He asked, smirking. The others looked over at him, blinking. He gestured for them to follow him to the back of the house, and they did. He then pointed to the open window, grinning. "Tada!" Violet rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever Mr show off." She said. Hiro laughed a little, looking at her and shaking his head. Wilbur narrowed his eyes at the two of them, a little bit of jealousy seeping through.

"C'mon you lovebirds," He said sarcastically, . Hiro and Violet laughed, blushing a bit. "Let's go in." He jumped in through the window, landing in an empty dark room, covered in a thick blanket of dust. He flicked on his flashlight and screamed. The other three hurried in after he screamed, all flicking on their flashlights. Wilbur had his flashlight pointed at the stuffed bear that was mounted on the wall. He was taking deep breaths. The others then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh...my..god!" Penny said, in between laughs. "You actually thought that was a real bear!" She laughed even harder.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "Hey! It looked seriously real!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Dork." Penny smirked.

"Nerd." Wilbur replied, rolling his eyes. He then started looking around the room, flashing his light here and there. He turned to the group. "Alright, I think it's time to split up."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Okay, have you ever seen a single episode of scooby doo? Every time the gang splits up, the villian comes after one of them."

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Exactly. We bring the villian to us! Its perfect planning. We can trap him-"

"Or her." Violet said, crossing her arms.

"-Right, I was just about to say that. Anyway, we can trap him, or her," He said, with a pointed look to Violet, who rolled her eyes, "in their own hideout. It's the perfect plan." He grinned, looking at everyone. Hiro nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said, smiling. Penny shrugged. Violet crossed her arms.

"I still don't like this, but fine."

"Alright, good, I like it when everyone agrees with me." He said, grinning. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Alright Freddy, let's split the gang up and get this mystery solved. Who's with who?" Violet asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Wilbur sighed. "Uh...Penny, you're with me." He said authoritatively. "Hiro, you...you're with Violet." He frowned, deflating a little. "Penny and I will cover the downstairs. You guys get the upstairs, got it?"

Penny and Hiro nodded, running upstairs. Wilbur sighed as he watched them go. He turned back to penny, who was giving him a skeptical look. "Wow. I'm shocked you let her go with Hiro. I thought you had like, a huge, obsessive crush on her or something." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, sighing. "I do, but...I let them go together because her and Hiro have been really buddy buddy lately." He replied, sounding bitter. Penny rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Wilbur, are you blind or something?" She asked. Wilbur shook his head. "Then you need to get your eyes checked, because she doesn't see him as more than a friend. And if she did, which I very highly doubt, you just made it worse by letting her go with her."

Wilbur sighed and started wandering through the house. He lifted up sheets that covered the furniture, and peered at what was under the sheets. Penny followed him, shaking her head.

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked, watching him.

"Looking for clues." He stated simply, peering into a painting with a cracked frame. Penny raised an eyebrow.

"There is literally no possible way that there are any clues to your dad's time machine in that painting. Look in logical places, will you?"

"It's logical to me! What if the criminal mastermind imprinted tiny clues in the painting that only a genius, like yours truly, could ever figure out!" He exclaimed, using wild gestures.

Penny blinked, sighing. "You cannot be serious right now. That is the strangest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. And that includes what you said to Melody Fisher at my seventh birthday party." She said, staring at him. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Oh cmon, I doubt that very highly. What I said to Melody was pretty dang weird." He said, crossing his arms.

"That's true, it was, but I mean, a criminal mastermind hiding clues in a painting is-" Penny started, but didn't get to finish. She was cut off by a scream coming from upstairs. Both of their eyes widened, and they bolted upstairs, running after the scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whaaaaat? Two chapters in one week. That's right, I'm on top of things. **

Wilbur and Penny bolted up the stairs, hundreds of worse case scenarios rushing through their heads. When they got there, they gasped.

"Oh my god." Penny said, panic, fear, and shock in her voice. She and Wilbur stared in disbelief.

~Before~

Violet and Hiro walked up the stairs in silence. Truth be told, even though they share a friend group, they really didn't know much about each other.

"So..." Hiro started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah..." Violet mumbled, keeping her head down. Hiro sighed.

"This is...awkward." He said quietly, finally saying what was on both of their minds. Violet nodded.

"Very." She said, and there was a pause in the conversation that usually would be filled by Penny or Wilbur, the chattier two of the bunch. Hiro looked around.

"This house is uh.." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Creepy?" Violet offered.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, super creepy. I wonder what it was before.." He trailed off, dusting off an old book that sat on one of the shelves.

Violet frowned, reading the cover. "Connections Home Visitor Log." She read.

Hiro frowned. "What, was this some kind of nursing home? Kinda creepy for one, with all the stuffed animals and dolls and..."

Violet dusted off the remainder of the dust. "Foster home." She frowned, looking up at Hiro. "I guess it must of been that."

"Well, clearly, unless someone stole that from a foster home, which, why would you even want to."

"Shut up." Violet said. Hiro smirked.

"I'd rather not." They continued on, peering into what seemed to be the rooms of the orphaned children that once lived there. Violet looked around one, shaking her head.

"I can't imagine...not having your parents...God.." She looked back at Hiro, who was peering down at his shoelaces as if they were the most amazing things in the world. Violet furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey, Hiro, you okay? Your shoes aren't that cool, dude."

Hiro bit his lip, looking up at Violet. "I uh...can we just move on. We're supposed to be looking for clues, not talking about stuff."

Violet crossed her arms. "No, Hiro, you need to talk to me. What's wrong?"

Hiro put his hood up, not looking Violet in her eyes. "My...my parents died. I-in a car crash. About ten years ago. So yeah, I'm an orphan. No, I don't want to talk about it. There, you happy?" He sniffled, sounding angry. He stormed off down the hallway, and slammed the door to one of the rooms. Violets eyes widened, and she chased after him.

"Hiro! Wait! Hiro!" She came to the only shut door, and knocked softly. "Hiro? Listen, I get if you don't want to talk about it. It was stupid of me to press you on the issue. I have stuff I don't want to talk about either." She glanced down at her hands nervously, half expecting herself to be turning invisible as a result of her pressing the issue with Hiro. She shook her head, leaning up against the door and thinking quietly about Hiro's life. She couldn't imagine not having her parents. How hard that must be. She couldn't help but think that that was the reason that Hiro always seemed so close with Tadashi. Violet sighed, and knocked again. "Listen, Hiro. I'm not as good as a comforter as say, Penny or someone, but I'm here if you need to like, I dunno, talk or something? I mean, I'll listen or whatever." She bit her lip. To be completely honest, she knew she wouldn't be much of a resource to him, but she thought she'd offer, even though she knew he wouldn't take her up on it. The floors behind the door creaked, and the door opened. Hiro looked at Violet, then looked down.

"Can we just, pretend this never happened?" Hiro asked. Violet nodded, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Yes." In her mind, she was thankfully relieved. She wouldn't have really known what to do had Hiro really needed the support. Hiro nodded, and they continued along the hallway.

"It's really quite amazing how this building has managed to sustain itself throughout the years. Most of the time the upper floors would be crumbling. Or at least the roof would be. But I mean, this seems okay." He said, examining a wall. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Nice job genius, you jinxed us." She said, punching Hiro lightly on the shoulder. He laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"Oh cmon, you don't actually think that." He grinned. "Look, the house is perfectly safe." He said, jumping up and down. There was then a loud CRACK. Hiro gulped, looking up above them. "Perfectly...safe." He muttered, as a large crack formed on the ceiling. Violets eyes widened, as the ceiling gave way and started to fall around them. Violet screamed and began to run, but saw Hiro was frozen where he stood.

"Hiro!" She screamed, running over towards him. A huge piece of the ceiling began to fall at that moment. Time seemed to go in slow motion.

A force field. Violet thought. Just a simple force field will do it. She took a deep breath and began concentrating. Her first attempt fizzled into nothing. Her second attempt suffered from the same fate. Her third, however, grew big enough to protect both her and Hiro. The ceiling piece fell around them, shattering into millions of little pieces. Violet closed her eyes, trying her best to maintain the force field. Hiro stared in disbelief.

"How the-Who the-What the-" he gulped, shaking his head.

"Oh my god." They heard Penny say, and they turned towards her and Wilbur, who both stood slack jawed.

"I can explain." Violet said, lowering her force field.

~Moments later~

After they dug Hiro and Violet out of the rubble and checked them for any abrasions, they all stared expectantly at Violet, who was staring at her hands. She looked up at them and gulped, looking down. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "I guess it's time to tell you guys. I'm a super."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this chapter almost went down a much darker route, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. And honestly I think you'll be glad that I did. I'll save the tears for a later point. *Fades out grinning manically.***

Everyone stared at Violet in amazement. "A super?" Wilbur said. "Like uh...like the Flash or Superman or Batman or...wait, what?!" He shook his head. "I'm losing my mind. Completely and utterly losing my mind someone slap me. Right here. Slap me. I'm losing it." He said, shaking his head. Violet blinked, looking at the others.

"Listen, I know it's hard to believe..." She said quietly, looking down. Hiro shook his head.

"Hard? Try impossible. Superheros aren't real, Violet. I think you're losing your mind." Hiro said, crossing his arms. Violet glared at him.

"I literally just saved your butt from getting crushed by falling debris and you're thanking me by telling me it's impossible that I am what I am? Do you know how much trust it took in you all to tell you this, only to have you just not trust me? Fine. Just don't turn to me next time you need some help." She said, turning away. and starting off down the stairs. Penny glared at Hiro and chased after Violet.

"Violet! Wait!" She ran after her. Violet went into one of the empty rooms, slamming the door behind her. Penny knocked softly. "Violet? Hey, listen, Hiro will come around. He's just too caught up in his sciencey stuff to believe anything that's in anyway out of the realm of possibility. He's kinda a jerk like that. But I believe you. And I'm sure Wilbur will believe you, after he gets over his initial shock." She bit her lip, trying the door. Finding it unlocked, she walked in and over to Violet, who was on a bed, staring at her hands. Penny sat down next to her. Violet sighed.

"I'm just scared, Penny. If my friends react like this, just imagine how... how anyone else would." She looked at Penny. "How are you so calm?" She asked, frowning.

Penny smiled. "I've seen some weird things in my time." She laughed. "I'll have to tell you about it sometimes."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it can't be much weirder than the stories I have." She smiled a bit. Penny grinned and gave her friend a quick hug.

"So, force fields...is that all you can do?" Wilbur asked from the door, grinning a bit. Violet and Penny looked at him, blinking. Wilbur grinned. "I've always wanted to meet a real life superhero. Who knew one of them was one of my best friends?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Violet smiled, looking down. "Well, it's not like that's something I can just come out and say. I mean, if I just randomly turned invisible or started telling someone about how freaky my powers are, I might actually end up getting sent to a mental institute." She sighed, looking down. "Sorry I freaked out back there...I just didn't know what to do. I was scared. Just be glad I didn't just...disappear. Because I do that sometimes when I'm scared." She laughed a bit. Penny smiled, and turned to Wilbur.

"Do you wanna go get Hiro and get out of here? I am so ready to leave this place."

Wilbur nodded, running upstairs. "Hiro? Hey, are you ready to go? Hiro?" He looked around, searching the rooms.

"Over here.' Hiro mumbled, sitting down on the floor.

"Hey man, we're gonna go back, Tadashi should be here soon, right?" Wilbur asked, looking at Hiro. Hiro sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he should be here...Hey, is..is Violet okay? I didn't mean to..to.." He sighed, looking down and biting his lip. "Just tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

Wilbur laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I'll tell her." The two started walking down the stairs. Hiro kept his eyes on the floor, keeping silent. Wilbur sighed, watching him. "Man, relax. She's gonna forgive you, I'm sure of it."

Hiro sighed, looking up at Wilbur. "Yeah, I guess she-wait, did you hear that?" He started running off down a hallway.

"Hiro? Hear what?" Wilbur sighed, chasing after Hiro. When he got there, Hiro was peering down another hallway. He frowned, looking around.

"That...it sounds like..like-FIRE!" He yelled, taking off. Wilbur's eyes widened, and he glanced down the hallway that Hiro was running from. He saw a bright yellow and orange flame and sprinted after his friend.

"PENNY! VIOLET! FIRE!" He yelled. Up ahead, he saw Violet burst out of a room, looking back at the the boys. Violet skidded to a stop, her eyes wild.

"The front doors blocked! We can't get out!" She said, sounding panicked.

Wilbur shook his head, coughing from the smoke. "Where's Penny?" He asked, looking around for her.

"I-she went to find you guys!" She choked out, searching for an exit. Hiro, who had been looking for an exit, called them over.

"Guys! I found a way out!" He shouted, pointing to the open window then came in from. He started to climb out, coughing.

Wilbur shook his head. "Penny's still in here!" He said, eyes wide. Hiro shook his head. "She'll find a way out. We have to go."

Hiro climbed out, followed by Violet. Wilbur swallowed, glancing back for any signs of Penny. Hiro, who was tired of waiting, grabbed his arm and yanked him out. Almost instantly, Tadashi was at their sides.

"Is anyone else in there?" He said, sounding calm yet fearful.

Wilbur nodded, his eyes full of panic. "Penny! We have to-" he stopped to cough. He didn't need to finish, as Tadashi ran into the burning building at full speed.

"Penny!" Tadashi called. He heard coughing, and followed it into one of the many rooms. There, he found Penny, whose ankle was stuck under a plank of wood that had fallen down in the flames. She coughed, blinking at Tadashi, who was a little more than a blur to her, as the smoke had made her eyes water. Tadashi grinned, picking her up, making sure to avoid touching the girls ankle, which, at the very least was badly bruised. He hesitated to take her out into the smoke filled hallway, as the girl was already coughing, but he decided it was his best way out. He hurried his way through, trying to stay low to the ground to avoid smoke. He made it to the window, and first handed Penny off to the kids and Honey Lemon, who were waiting outside.

"Watch her ankle." He said cautiously, watching them take her to his car. He started to climb through the window, when the quickly approaching fire seared his arm. He shouted, stumbling back into the house. Hiro heard his brother shout, and he rushed up to the window.

"Tadashi!" He said, eyes wide.

"I'm..I'm okay." Tadashi mumbled, looking at his little brother. The house groaned, threatening to collapse under its own weight. Tadashi looked back at the fire, then at his brother. He started to try to climb in the window, groaning at the pain in his arm. As soon as he got out of the window, the house collapsed behind him. Everyone coughed as the dust settled, and at that time, the fire department, which Honey Lemon and Tadashi had called, finally showed up. Wilbur looked around at everyone, covered in ash and smoke, and coughed.

"Well..That was exciting." He said bluntly. Everyone looked around and laughed, all happy they survived. No one noticed that in the woods, there was a tall man with a bowler hat and time machine, holding a recently emptied bottle of gasoline and a pack of matches, watching them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, who knew writing the after math of action would take so long. I'm so sorry this took forever! I just didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. I hope it's been worth the wait! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by Sunday so you'll hopefully get two updates this week. Also, the first person that catches my little ATLA reference in there will get a little character cameo in the next chapter, you can either have yourself in there or a character of your choosing. Without further ado, here's the chapter! **

Tadashi and Penny were quickly loaded up into the ambulance that had come, with Honey Lemon, Wilbur, Hiro, and Violet following closely behind in Tadashi car. The four were silent, except for Honey's occasional sniffles. Tadashi was badly burnt on his arm, and Penny had been told that her ankle was sprained. All and all, it was a lot to handle. Honey Lemon pulled into the emergency room lot, and everyone rushed in, except for Hiro, who was staying behind the group, looking down. He chewed on his lip, taking shaky breaths.

"Stupid." He told himself. "Stupid stupid stupid. You could've gotten them all killed. All because you chose to overreact. Stupid stupid stupid." He followed the group in.

"What's stupid?" Wilbur asked, looking at him.

Hiro sighed, looking down. "If I had just...never mind."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Dude, really, what's up? You're clearly upset over something." He said.

Hiro shook his head. "It's just...if I had just not been so rude to Violet, maybe no one would have gotten hurt. And maybe we would've found your dad's time machine. And maybe.." He looked down, sniffling.

Wilbur sighed. "Listen man, you can blame yourself. It wasn't anyone's fault." He smiled a little. "Cmon, let's get back inside. I'm sure Violet and Honey Lemon are worried." He laughed, starting to walk back inside. Hiro frowned, looking at the ground and staying silent, walking back in. Honey Lemon was pacing around the waiting room, on the phone with Hiro and Tadashi's aunt Cass, her eyes wet with tears. She waved Hiro over, handing the phone to him. Hiro started talking to his aunt, trying to calm her down. Wilbur sat down next to Violet, who was playing with her hair, sighing. Wilbur leans over, poking her lightly in the arm.

"Hey." He said, looking at her. She looked up, frowning a little bit, but not saying anything. "That was pretty crazy, huh? It's amazing that we all made it through." He laughed.

Violet sighed and looked at Wilbur, frowning. "We almost didnt." She said cynically, hugging her knees to her chest. "If only I hadn't…" She muttered, looking away. Wilbur sighed loudly.

"Jeez, am I the only one not blaming themselves? Next I'm gonna hear Penny say that she started the fire, and it's all her fault! Cmon Vi, you can't blame yourself." He smiled a little. She looked down, her hair falling in her eyes.

"It's just, if I wasn't...if I wasn't a.." She lowered her voice, glancing over at Honey Lemon, "A super, then none of this would have ever happened. Admit it, it's my fault." She bit her lips, fighting back tears. Wilbur looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows, and grabbed her hand. Later, he'd say that this was out of reflex, and that it had nothing to do with his crush on her, but that doesn't matter. She looked up at him, her hair still covering her eyes.

"Listen, Violet. You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't make yourself magic or a super or whatever you call it. It's not like you jumped in a vat of toxic waste to make yourself turn invisible, because that'd just be straight up crazy. You didn't choose to be this way. And you know what? I like your powers. I like that you're so different from anyone I've ever known. I've never known a girl to be as different and unique and cool as you. So don't blame it all on yourself cause it's not your fault. Or Hiro's. Or anyone's." He smiled, looking at her. She shook her head, looking down at their hands together, biting her lip. She took her hand away, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Wilbur...thanks." She mumbled, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Wilbur watched her go, sighing and closing his eyes, shaking his head.

At that moment, Hiro made his way back into the room. He collapsed on the chair next to Wilbur, groaning. "My Aunt Cass is mad." He said, rubbing his eyes. Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend.

"How mad is mad?"

Hiro looked at him with a pitiful expression. "Grounded for two weeks mad." He sighed.

Wilbur patted him on the back. "That's rough, buddy."

"It gets worse." Hiro muttered. Wilbur frowned.

"Worse how?" He asked.

"She called your mom." He looked at his friend with sympathy.

Wilbur groaned. "Aw, crap."


	16. Chapter 16

**As I said, I'll have this out Also, I thought I'd give a special thanks to all my reviewers who are always present! I really appreciate having you guys there, and you always make me smile. I'm excited to say that soon there will be at least one relationship starting, and whoever guesses that relationship will get a virtual cookie! :) Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

The next Monday, the four friends were low in spirit. Penny got out of the hospital after getting her ankle fixed up, which she had sprained in the fire. Both Wilbur and Hiro were grounded for two weeks, and Violet was grounded for one. Tadashi was also released from the hospital. Hiro, Wilbur, Penny and Violet were quietly gathered around a table in study hall, all very worn out and gloomy from the weekend. Hiro yawned and laid his head on the table, preparing to take a nap. Wilbur was using one of his math assignments to make the perfect paper airplane. Penny was diligently working on homework she neglected over the weekend while in the hospital, and Violet was quietly listening to music.

The gloomy silence shattered as the excitable school counselor, Mrs. Fredrickson, burst into the room. "Alright guys, today's gonna be great. At this school, we have a long held tradition of giving each of the freshman students a senior mentor! We've matched you guys up based on the aptitude test you all should've taken last week. Alright let's see, uh… Alice Liddell!" Mrs. Fredrickson looked around. Alice blinked, raising her hand and went over to Mrs Fredrickson. "Alright, you're paired with Aurora Rose. Next up is Vanellope Von- sweats? Schwetz? Sweet? You're with Ralph Wrecker. Next is…" She continued down the list before coming to the four of them. "Alright, Penny Forrester. Let's see...you're with Rapunzel Corona!" She smiled. Penny glanced at the others, raising an eyebrow. She walked over to the same blonde cashier from Stewart's, who happily welcomed her. The two, like all the other groups, vanished to the hallway. Wilbur was called up soon after, getting paired up with the white haired kid from detention, Jackson Frost. Violet was paired up with the girl from detention, Merida Dunbroch, and Hiro was with a boy named Hiccup Haddock.

Since the older four were all close friends, they all joined together to form a discussion group of eight. Rapunzel was very excited to be doing this, and that shone. She pulled a worksheet out of her hand painted backpack, scanning it.

"Alright, so let's start off with questions. Okay, how old are you guys? I'm 18." She said, smiling.

Penny smiled back. "I'm 14, turning 15 in about two months!" Penny turned to the next person, giving them a look as if she was telling them to speak. Hiccup, who was next, cleared his throat.

"I'm uh, 17." He said simply. Hiro followed suit.

"14." His voice cracked. The rest of them told their ages. Merida was 17, Jack was as well. Wilbur was 13, turning 14 next week. Violet was 15. After they said their ages, there was a lull in the conversation. Jack wandered off to go flirt with Elsa Arendelle, and Rapunzel had to go bring him back to the group. The four freshman shared a look of annoyance. Rapunzel dragged Jack back over, and sat down, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Alright, so I know that we didn't talk that much, and that's probably because you know it's the first session of this and it's all awkward and everything but I just wanted you four to know that we are always available whenever you need is, whether that be for homework, or something crazy like, I dunno, saving the world." She laughed, handing out the pieces of paper, which had, in a very girly and loopy handwriting, the numbers of all four of the mentors. Jack and Merida protested.

"That's a total invasion of our privacy!" Jack said.

"Yeah, really Punzie! I don't want some freshman texting me about some stupid math assignment. I'm in the lowest math! I don't know geometry! I failed that!" Merida ranted. Again, the four freshman shared a look, looking very uncomfortable. Penny cleared her throat, looking around.

"Uh, actually, I'm in Algebra." She stated, as if that changed everything. Rapunzel gratefully smiled at her, and Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup, who was silent most the whole time, looked around, and said softly.

"I dunno, I think it's a good idea. I wish my senior mentor had done more than locking me in a supply closet." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking at Hiccup.

"Wait, that actually happens?" He asked, crossing his arms. "No way. I don't believe you."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, believe me or not, it did, unfortunately."

"How'd you get out?" Hiro asked.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "You know, that's a funny story, actually…" Hiccup launched into his pathetic take of getting trapped in the supply closet for all of second period and third, and how, after lunch, the janitor finally unlocked the door and let him out. The freshman couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Hiccup stuck in the small supply closet for a little under three hours. It even managed to get a laugh out of Jack, who never fails to crack up at the story of his best friend getting stuck in such a situation. Rapunzel smiled, they were finally bonding. Even if it was over Hiccups humiliation. Oh well, at least it was something.

Eventually, after a few more stories were shared, highlights including Merida's hair mishap, and Jack's hilarious story including some ice and the school bully, the period ended, and the eight said goodbye, excited for the next Monday. Even Merida admitted to having fun, and when Merida has fun, that means it was a success. The seniors and freshman went their separate ways.

"That was so great!" Penny laughed. Hiro smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it actually kinda was." He looked at her. Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.

"Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it?" He asked, carefully watching his friend.  
"Mhmmm.." Hiro said, not looking away from Penny. Wilbur exchanged a look with Violet and smiled, causing Violet to look down and blush, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. They all headed off to their respective classes, smiling all the way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahaha, constituency. Feels nice, huh? I've had a lot of time to write the past week, should have the next few chapters posted every Friday for a little! I;m excited to have you guys read this one, I really like it, even if it is a bit cliche :)**

Wilbur had officially declared being grounded boring. He wanted to go out with his friends, talk to Violet, maybe even ask her to the upcoming dance. He tried texting her, but it turns out her mom had taken her phone away. Hiro's aunt had taken his too. He sighed, slumping further into the couch in his room. He turned on the TV, laying down and groaning. His mom came to his door and knocked, saying that she and a few other family members would be going out, and that he was welcome to come if he so liked. He turned her down, instead choosing to be a lonely recluse. She rolled her eyes at that, and left her son to do as he pleased. As soon as Wilbur had heard the garage door, he jumped up, getting an idea. He went to his window, watching his mom pull out of the garage and onto the street. He then changed into some normal clothes, running downstairs and heading into the garage. He waited a little bit longer to make sure his mom didn't come home, and then grabbed his bike, sneaking out the back of his garage. He paused in front of his house, thinking through his plan. Go to Hiro's? No, too far. Penny's ankle is busted, no chance to go anywhere with her. Violet it is. He hopped on his bike and attached his little mini headlight his mom got him, riding to Violet's house.

He pulled up to her house after fifteen minutes, and paused, turning off hid headlights at the neighbors. He took out his phone and glanced at the time. 7:07. He sighed, and glanced around. Two lights were on in the house, both upstairs. He looked at the lights and squinted, frowning a little. He then bent down, and picked up a few pebbles. He glanced at the lite windows, and tossed a pebble at the one on the right. The window quickly was flung open, and Violet's little brother, Dash, called out. "Hello? Who's out there?" He shouted. Wilbur dived behind the nearby bush, eyes wide. Dash then shrugged, closing the window and going back to doing whatever he was doing. After a little, Wilbur slunk out from behind the bush, and started tossing pebbles at the other window. When after about five pebbles were thrown without any answer, Wilbur started to worry that no one was there. He threw another pebble, and started to walk away when he heard a window open.

"Hello?" Violet yelled. "I hear someone! Listen, if you don't show yourself I'll-"

Wilbur grinned, running up to the window. "Vi, it's me!" He shouted. Violet looked down, squinting.

"Wilbur?" She asked, looking down at the boy. He waved, smiling.

"Hey." He laughed. She shook her head.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I dunno, I was bored. Wanna go for a bike ride?"

She laughed a little, shaking her head and closing her window.

"Someone's got a date." Her little brother, Dash, appeared in her doorway. Violet cheeks turned pink.

"I do not!" She protested, pulling on her shoes.

Dash smirked. "Mhmmm. Sure you don't." He grinned. then said tauntingly. "Oh Wilbur, you're so strong and handsome! I just adore you!" He mocked. Violet chased him out of her room.

"Shut up you little cretin!" She yelled, rolling her eyes.

Dash laughed, running into his room at super speed. She groaned and walked downstairs, grabbing a light jacket and getting her bike out of the garage, shouting to her brother to keep it a secret and watch Jack-Jack. She then dragged her bike out of the garage, walking over to Wilbur. "You're lucky my parents aren't home." She said, raising an eyebrow. Wilbur smirked, looking at her.

"You mentioned that every Monday night your parents go out on 'date night'."

She smiled, looking at him. "Well, I'm glad you came. I was getting bored. I had nothing to do, my mom took away my phone, computer, and tv. I was just doing homework." She complained, looking around. Wilbur smiled. It seemed like her personality had done a 180 since saturday. Maybe she was finally warming up to him. He smiled at the thought.

"So where do you want to ride to?" He asked. She shrugged.

"There's a little bike path a little ways away." She said, hopping on her bike. She started riding away, and Wilbur followed after her.

"Hey Vi?" He asked, speeding up to get next to her.

"Yeah?" She said, glancing over at him.

"Can we talk about what happened in the hospital?" He bit his lip, worried about how she'd react to it. Violet slowed, down, her hair falling into her face. "What about it?" She asked, all hints of the perky personality fading away. He bit his lip, looking down.

"I just wanted to talk about it, make sure you're okay…" He said. She nodded, looking down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Wilbur shook his head, slowing down and looking at her. "Don't be. There's no need for you to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me, I mean it's my fault we got into this in the first place. Mental note, always lock the shed door." He ranted, coming to a complete stop. Violet stopped next to him, smiling a little bit.

"I thought we agreed not to blame ourselves." She smiled, looking at him.

He laughed a little, brushing the hair out of her face. "Yeah, yeah we did." He laughed. She blushed, looking at him. He smiled and began to lean in. Closer, and closer, until...his phone started ringing. He quickly pulled back, looking at it confused. He didn't recognize the number, and picked up. "Hello?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Violet, who was blushing bright pink, looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello? WIlbur, is that you? I've got big news." Hiro said on the other end of the line.

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows. "Hiro? What;s up?" He asked.

"I got a hit on the time machine. How close are you to Laila street?" He asked.

Wilbur shook his head, looking around. "I dunno, maybe two blocks? I-"

"Great. It's an abandoned car dealership down that way. Good luck dude, gotta go, my aunts coming. Bye!" Hiro hung up before Wilbur had the chance to protest. He turned to Violet.

"Okay, change of plans. Hiro found the time machine. Laila street." He said, hopping on his bike. Violet nodded, getting on hers.

"Alright, let's get going." She speed off. Wilbur quickly followed her into the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Good morning! Or afternoon or whenever you're reading this! I'm really excited to share this chapter with you guys (which I think I've said for most of the chapters but i really am excited) Anyway this chapter gets some more action and...Romance! Kinda... Enjoy!**

The two pulled up to the empty car lot, leaning their bikes against nearby poles. They then hide behind one of the junky cars remaining in the lot, looking around the area. Violet sighed, shaking her head.

"What did Hiro see here? All there is is hunky cars covered in tarps and stuff. There's nothing here." She said, looking around. They both got out from behind the car. Wilbur shrugged.

"Maybe it was just an accident? Maybe…" Wilbur racked his brain for possible excuses. He leaned up against a car covered in a tarp, sighing. "This was a waste." He sighed. "Let's just, check under a few tarps and see if anything here." He looked at Violet, who nodded, making her way over to a few cars covered in tarps. She peaked under the tarp of some of them, frowning. She shook her head, looking at Wilbur.

"Nothing. What happens if you don't find it before your dad comes back?" She asked, looking at him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't even want to think about that." He muttered, peaking under the tarp of the one he was leaning on. His eyes widened. "And I don't have to!" He laughed, pulling back the tarp to reveal a cherry red time machine. Violet looked over at him, her eyes widening.

"No way!" She said in surprised. Wilbur smirked, nodding.

"Yes way. Oh man, this is awesome!" He gave out a whoop and ran over to Violet, giving her a hug. Quickly, realizing what he was doing, he pulled away, blushing. "Uh, uh..sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his next. Violet smiled, blushing.

"It's okay…" She looked at the time machine, frowning a little bit. "How are you gonna get it home?"

Wilbur deflated a little, then straightened. "My dad taught me a little about how to fly it. I can probably do well enough to get us home. C'mon, put your bike in the back. Let's get home." He ran over to where their bikes were, grabbing his and loading it into the back of the time machine. Violet quickly followed suit, loading hers in right after him. She smiled at him, and they got into the time machine, ready to head back. Wilbur looked around at all the different levers and sighed. "Okay, okay, give me a minute, it will all come back to me." He muttered, putting his hands on the different levers slowly he started to turn the key, which was conveniently left in the machine. The machine light up, and the engine started up. The machine started to hover. Wilbur eyes widened, and he pumped his fist in the air. Violet smiled, laughing a little in amazement. "Woo! Yes! Alright, let's get going!" He was just about to start driving off when a voice from behind them stopped them dead in their tracks.

"You're not going anywhere." A smooth voice said. The two of them slowly turned around to face a lanky man in a bowler hat, holding onto what looked to be a remote control. Wilbur swallowed his fear, shaking his head.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice cracking. The tall man laughed.

"You don't need to know." He said mysteriously. Violet shared a look with Wilbur, raising an eyebrow. She mouthed 'let's go.'

Wilbur nodded and slammed the lever forward, speeding after. The bowler hat guy hopped onto what Violet saw to be a moped, and sped after them. While driving, bowler hat guy started to press a few buttons on his small remote. Suddenly, his head rose off his head and started to fly after the kids on the machine. Violet blinked, shocked at what she saw, but quickly composed herself.

"Uh, Wilbur…" She said, tapping him repeatedly on the arm.

"What? Violet I-" He glanced back and saw the hat following after them. He blinked, and turned back around, cursing. He felt around for a lever and found it after a couple seconds, and flung that forward. Violet and Wilbur were thrown back into their seats, as the machine sped toward at a turbo speed. The hat speed after them. Quite a ways behind them, the lanky man narrowed his eyes.

"Two can play at that game." He said, and pressed another button on his remote.

The hat all of the sudden started to launch little ninja star-esque things. Violet eyes widened as she saw one going straight for Wilbur's head.

"Duck!" She shouted, and she pulled him down with her in order to avoid losing their heads. Up in front of them, the star hit a tree, and exploded. Their eyes widened, and Wilbur sped the machine as fast as they could. Behind them, bowler hat guy laughed with glee.

"Oh I love this new technology." He said, almost giggling. He pressed the same button again, this time targeting for the back of the machine. Violet glanced back and saw the hat once again.

"Brace yourself!" She yelled. Wilbur shook his head.

"Violet, make a force field!" He shouted, again grabbing onto the turbo switch. Violet's eyes widened, and she looked at Wilbur, scared.

"I've never made one this big!" She said, her voice shaky.

"I need you to try!" He said, grabbing her hand.

"But I-I can't!" She said.

The hat, which was still a ways back, geared up to release another exploding star. Wilbur glanced back and looked at Violet, his eyes big. He grabbed her hand. "I believe in you."

She bit her lip, nodding. She took a deep breath and put her hands on the machine, and, almost in slow motion, a blue force field started to form around the ship. At the same moment, the hat launched the star. Just in the nick of time, Violet managed to form the force field. Wilbur threw forward the thrusters, leaving bowler hat guy and his bowler hat to eat their dust.

They soon pulled up into Wilbur's house. Upon seeing the house still dark, Wilbur let out a sigh of relief and flew the machine into his backyard. They unloaded their bikes and pushed the machine into the shed. Wilbur turned to Violet and smiled. "We did it."

She laughed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah we..we did." She looked at him, and grabbing his hand. "Thanks for like, believing in me." She laughed a little. He grinned.

"Gosh, that sounds cheesy. Are we really that cheesy?" He asked, laughing. She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess we are really that cheesy." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow." She grabbed her bike, and heading out of his backyard and to her neighborhood.

Wilbur blushed, touching his cheek and watching her go. "Bye…"

Soon after Violet left, Wilbur heard his mom pull into the garage. His eyes widened, and he ran inside, getting into his room right as she opened the door. Success.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Happy thanksgiving (to those who celebrate :) ) and if you don't celebrate it happy Friday! I hope you guys had a lovely week! Enjoy this weeks chapter!**

The next day at school had an excitable air surrounding it. During science class that day, both Wilbur and Violet shared their success story, with Violet's having much more realism than Wilbur's drastically dramatized version of the story. Both, however, kept the kiss on the cheek to themselves. It seemed silly, but they both felt that it was something to keep to themselves, and besides, they hadn't yet talked about what it meant, whether it was just friendly or what. Hiro and Penny hung onto every word, their eyes wide. Hiro then started to tell them about how he managed to get his aunt to lift his punishment, but quickly silenced himself as Mr. Pines walked into the room. He looked exhausted. He glared at the students as he made his way to his computer, sighing. The four exchanged looks, and started to whisper.

"He looks tired." Penny whispered, glancing back at the teacher.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, weird... I wonder why…" She frowned, taking out her notebook.

Wilbur smirked, shaking his head. "He probably spent too much time finding any little problem with our tests. Which is probably why I got a C on it." He sighed, grumbling.

Hiro laughed. "Or you know, maybe he was out partying. I mean, really, he's only like, twenty five."

Violet made a face. "Oh, ew, I don't want to think about that."

Wilbur laughed. "Hey, you never know."

Penny rolled her eyes. "It was a school night, I highly doubt it."

Wilbur started to retort, but a shadow fell over the desk.

"Are you all done chit-chatting and ready to learn?" Mr. Pines said, looked down at the four students.

Hiro gulped. "You… didn't hear any of that, right?"

Mr. Pines laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, no. Because I can't hear you say anything about me. You all are so logical. Let's have you think through this logical approach in detention." Mr. Pines walked back up to the front and began instructing. The four sank back into their chairs, defeated.

The rest of the class, as well as the rest of the school day, passed by quickly, and the four gathered in detention, which, thankfully, was held by another, much kinder teacher, since Mr. Hook was out of the school for the day. Mademoiselle Belle, the girl's french teacher, sat in front of the classroom with a book. She explained to the students that she was against the idea of detention, but was asked to do it by her friend Ms. Porter, who was Hook's orignal replacement, and had to take it on. She told the students that as long as they behaved and did not interrupt her reading, she would let them do whatever they pleased. Wilbur glanced around the room and saw that most of the students that were in detention his first time made a repeat appearance, except for Vanellope, who, come to think of it, WIlbur hadn't seen in quite a while. The four gathered around a table, all silent. Hiro had taken out a piece of paper, sketching something. Penny leaned over and furrowed her eyebrows, glancing over the drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" She asked.

Hiro grinned. "Well, I've had this idea for a while, but I think I finally have the chance to do it. Since it seems we might have a real super villain on our hands, which is crazy because I'm still pretty skeptical over the whole super thing like how is this even possible how do supers even exist it makes no logical sense at all but we're just going to ignore that. Anyway, I think it's time to get a sort of uniform for us. Something that's, you know, cohesive and interesting. Oh, and also, you know, fireproof."

Penny blinked, slightly taken aback. "Fireproof?"

"Yeah, fireproof. We can't be burnt to a crisp. Anyway, fireproof and bulletproof. Oh, and for violet, it's got to be able to work with her powers."

"And the rest of us?"

"What about the rest of us?"

"Well, is it just gonna be Violet who does all the work, or are we gonna have powers too?" Penny asked, tilting her head.

Hiro blinked. He hadn't thought about that. "Well, uh...I dunno. I guess we'll see." He shrugged, he sighed, and glanced over at Violet and Wilbur, who were talking and sitting awfully close. Penny sighed and looked at them, shaking her head.

"They've certainly gotten close, haven't they?" She whispered so Violet and Wilbur couldn't hear and looked over at Hiro, who had returned to his sketching.

Hiro blinked, and said loudly. "Huh?" This caused the rest of the room to turn and look at Hiro, including Violet and Wilbur, who gave him funny looks. Belle shushed the class, without looking up from her book, and Hiro blushed a bright red. "Oops." He laughed, and the rest of the class returned to chatting or working on homework. Penny gave him a light punch on the arm, giggling a little.

"Nice job. You almost blew our cover!"

Hiro blinked, confused as to what Penny was talking about. "...What?" He said, this time making sure to whisper.

"Wilbur and Violet. They've been really close lately, huh?"

Hiro frowned. "I uh...I haven't really noticed. I uh, I guess so?" He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Really? They've been sitting next to each other, partnering up for projects, and I mean, they took a bike ride together last night! That just screams 'we're totally dating!'"

Hiro just blinked, and once again returned to sketching. "Oh? And whys that?" He said, figuring it'd be best to just let Penny rant.

"Well, I mean, night time, sneaking out, bike rides, it's just all so romantic! I bet they totally kissed. And I'm so totally jealous because that would mean that Violet and Wilbur have kissed twice and I haven't even had my first kiss. Not that I'd want to kiss Wilbur, because that'd be just, ew, but I mean, one of my crushes. But I doubt any of them like me back, so I'm just here waiting-wait, why am I talking to you about this. I had a point. I lost my point." Penny sighed.

Hiro laughed. "You sound like my aunt Cass. It's cute."

Penny blushed. "Cute."

"Yeah, cute." Hiro blushed, and looked down at his sketch. "I think I'm done." He slid the sketch over to Penny, who glanced over it. "I think this is what I'm gonna go with for Violet. Something sleek and not too bulky, since that should be easier to modify for her powers." He grinned, the blush still not fading.

"How are you gonna do that?" Penny tilted her head.

Hiro's grin widened, and he leaned closer to Penny, and whispered. "I'm a mad scientist, remember?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty! How exciting! And this story isn't even halfway done! Who's excited, get excited! For reference, I anticipate this story to be somewhere around 80 chapters or so. Next week the update may be late, I have choir concerts and rehearsals, as well as finals for the next few weeks, so I'm sorry if you don't hear from me! Enjoy the chapter! **

Later that night, Hiro snuck down to his lab, and sat down in front of his computer to start making Violet's supersuit. After about an hour of messing around with the technical side of things, he started to get hungry and headed upstairs, to the kitchen. Tadashi stood in the hallway, waiting.

"Detention? Really, Hiro? If Aunt Cass found out, she'd kill you." He whispered, crossing his arms.

Hiro shrugged, going over to the fridge and grabbing a soda. "Oh, whatever. It's not like she's gonna! Cause you're not gonna tell her, right?" HIro looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow.

Tadashi sighed. "Hiro…"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Tadashi? You're not gonna tell, right? "

Tadashi looked down, frowning and tugging at his ear. "I'm not gonna tell, no. I'm just disappointed in you. I mean, detention, rally? Gosh Hiro, why did you even get in trouble? I didn't think you were even a troublemaker!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry. "Oh, I'm not. My science teacher was just being a huge-"

Tadashi rubbed his head, frowning. "No, no, I don't want to hear it. Just-I'm just disappointed in you." He sighed watching as his brother plopped down on their couch. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"What are you, my mom?" Tadashi frowned, looking down, and HIro sighed, knowing his choice in words weren't the best. Tadashi had always been sensitive when it came to their parents. Tadashi was eight when they died, and was very close with them, unlike Hiro, who was only four and could hardly recall more than what they looked like and the fact that they loved him. Hiro could tell by the look on his brothers face that he was upset, despite the fact he was trying to hide it.

"Sorry.." Hiro muttered, looking down.

Tadashi shook his head, sighing. "It's alright Hiro, you didn't know them that well.."

Hiro bit his lip, staring at the floor. After a minute of awkward silence, he looked up and at his brother's arm. "How's your arm doing?" He asked, not meeting Tadashi's eyes. Tadashi sighed, moving his arm a little and examining it.

"It's… doing alright. It hurts occasionally, but I'm getting used to it. It wasn't too terrible of a burn, looked worse than it actually was. Another week or so and I'll be as good as new." He smiled. Hiro nodded and went back to staring at his shoes. Tadashi frowned, and tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"So...how'd you get in trouble?" Tadashi asked, grinning a little.

Hiro smirked. "Well, in Biology class, my friends and I were talking and we may or may not have trashed talked my teacher. And he may or may not have heard us."

Tadashi couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh, man, you're an idiot."

Hiro gave his brother a light punch in his arm. "Oh, shut up. At least i can say I've been in detention, unlike little goody two shoes Hamada over here."

"I've been in detention before, remember? Aunt Cass was so mad!"

Hiro blinked a couple times, trying to jog his memory. "Uh...the only time I remember aunt Cass being mad at you is when you accidentally sent Moochi running through the cafe after that robotic mouse we made that one time. But no, nothing about detention in my mind."

Tadashi laughed. "Oh man that mouse was a masterpiece. It was so worth getting grounded.

"Remember the look on Mrs. Ganesh's face? She was so horrified!" Hiro smirked, stuffing a few chips in his face, which were washed down by soda.

Tadashi smiled. "Good times, good times. But i can't believe don't remember my detention story! Dude, I can't believe you forgot this story. It's like my legacy at that school."

"You mean besides the fact that you're gonna be valedictorian?" Hiro laughed.

Tadashi nodded. "Me and Honey Lemon. But yeah, besides that."

"Anyways, what'd you get in trouble for? Studying too hard?" Hiro asked sarcastically. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't even think that's possible. Anyway, so it was sophomore chemistry class, and I was partnered up with Honey Lemon-this was before we were together. She absolutely loved chemistry, and I had a huge, huge crush on her. So, I really wanted to impress her with some amazing chemistry skills."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Chemistry has never been your strong suit." He commented, grinning at the thought of where this story could go.

"No, no it is not. How do you think I found out? So, I made a plan to do some big experiment the next time we stayed back to practice some experiments. That Wednesday was the day. Honey Lemon and I were staying back in Ms. Ursula's room-She's retired, I think, probably because of me, and her sister Ms. Morgana works there now- and Ms. Ursula stepped out of the room to do some things in her office. I took this as a chance to impress Honey with a cool reaction. When she had her back turned to me, I grabbed the two chemicals that I needed- or at least what I thought was the two chemicals, and combined them together in the vial. Which was on a Bunsen burner Well, it turned out that those chemicals had a much more...fiery reaction. I..well, the chemicals, when combined and heated up, well, they may or may not have caused a fire. And it may or may not have left a scorch mark. And I may or may not have- well, I did- get detention as a result. But you know, I did scorch a table, so I mean I left my mark on the school, at least." Tadashi couldn't help but laugh at himself, and Hiro joined in with his brother.

"Dude, that is so much better than my detention story!" Hiro grinned, patting his brothers back.

"That's for sure. You need to live up to my detention legacy, little bro."

A groggy aunt Cass emerged from her room to get a glass of water, and heard her two nephews talking. She blinked, picking up some of the conversation. She walked into the kitchen, squinting at the two boys. "What's this about detention?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

The boys turned and gave each other looks, before looking at their aunt and in unision, said "Nothing, aunt Cass."

In her state of sleepiness, she shrugged, yawning. "Okay...be good boys. Love you." She wandered back to her room, without her water glass. When the brothers heard her door shut, they fell into another fit of laughter, and eventually went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been crazy busy with finals and choir concert and work! I promise this week will be on time, I should have more time to write. In addition, next week I will likely post on the Saturday after Christmas, and if you guys want, I'll post a Christmas chapter. Only if you guys want! That chapter will likely be posted on the Wednesday before Christmas. Again, only if you guys want. **

"I'm just saying, if this guys a super villain, we gotta take him down." Wilbur said, crossing his arm and leaning back at the lunch table. It was about a week since they got detention, and Wilbur has been talking the group's ear off about the possibility of them being a superhero team. The fact that Hiro was building costumes for them was just fueling the fire for Wilbur. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Wilbur. Shut up. I'm sure it was just like a one time thing. There's no reason for anyone to come after four kids. It was just some weird fluke thing. He was probably expecting your dad to come or something." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiro looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow.

"Coming from miss Supergirl herself. I'm on Wilbur's side with this. Even if it was some kinda fluke, were involved now and there's no getting out of it." He stated, his gaze returning to his computer, on which he was working on the costumes.

Violet sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be mr. Skeptical?"

Hiro grinned. "I've changed my ways, Violet. But, Mr. Skeptical could be a good name for my superhero identity." He laughed, giving Wilbur a fist bump. Violet shook her head.

"C'mon penny, you're with me, right?" She asked, looking over at the surprisingly quiet girl.

"Actually, I'm with the boys. They may be idiots-"

"Hey!" The boys said in unison.

"-but they have a point. We're involved in something now, whether that be a supervillain/superhero thing, or just some kind of jerk that is now mad at us for taking back what he stole. Whatever it is, we really should be prepared, don't you think?"

Violet sighed. "Fine, okay, I guess there's a possibility that we could've gotten involved in something we probably shouldn't have, but, is it really a good idea to go searching for this guy? I mean, what if he catches us and...y'know.."

Wilbur couldn't help but laugh a little. "Violet, we fought this guy. He couldn't take us down when we had no clue what we were doing, how the heck is he gonna manage to fight us when we actually do know what we're doing? He's not gonna be able to, that's how."

Violet frowned, looking down at her hands. "I guess you've got a point. Fine, okay, I'm on your side. Let's do this.."

Hiro grinned. "Great! So you'd be willing to stop by my place after school to try on the super suits?" He said, smiling sheepishly.

Violet blinked. "Uh...Come again?"

"Well...I made super suits for everyone…including you… that's okay, right?"

Violet sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Hiro grinned. "Great, stop by at seven? everyone can come, right?" He asked, turning back to the other two.

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Penny smiled, then glanced down at her ankle, which was still wrapped up, despite being almost healed. "This won't be a problem, right?" She asked, gesturing to her foot.

Hiro shook his head. "Nah, shouldn't be a big deal. Are you coming too, Wilbur?" He glanced over to Wilbur, who seemed to be plotting something out in his notebook.

"Heck yeah! You know me, I wouldn't dare pass up the chance to be a superhero. What time are we doing this?" He said excitedly, closing up his notebook.

"Seven. See you guys then."

Later that night, the four met up in Hiro's garage. "Good to see you guys showed up." Hiro laughed a little, going over to his computer. "Okay, so first up, let's start with Violet's suit."Violet nodded, going up to Hiro and taking the suit when he gave it to her. Hiro began to talk, which Violet mostly tuned out, until he tossed her the suit, which was made of a shimmery blue-silver fabric. "This is just a prototype. We'll figure out color later." Hiro said, nodding at the suit. "You can try it on inside, the bathrooms as soon as you walk in, to the left.

Violet followed his instructions, and slipped on the suit, feeling the fabric. She walked out, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's this made of?"

Hiro shrugged. "I dunno there's no name yet. It's mostly a blend of silver, cotton, a few other things I probably shouldn't have access to...i spent forever trying to figure it out, but, since it's only a prototype, only the sleeves turn."

"Turn?" Violet frowned, examining the sleeve.

"Yeah, turn invisible, just like you. At least, it should go on, test it out!" Hiro smiled.

Wilbur and Penny both turned their attention away from their conversation and over to Hiro and Violet's. "Wait, you think that will actually work?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow. "I gotta see this."

Penny nodded. "Me too. I'm curious."

Violet frowned. "Hiro, this is impossible…" She trailed off.

Hiro smirked. "More impossible than a girl born with invisibility? I think not."

Violet sighed. "Fine, I'll test it out. You're lucky I've been practicing my powers." She said, concentrating on her am. For a moment, nothing happened. The, slowly, Violets arm began to disappear, as well as the sleeve of the uniform. Her eyes widened as she stared at the blank space which was once her arm. Hiro gave a whoop and went to typing on his computer. Violet shook her head as her arm once again reappeared.

"Unbelievable…" She mumbled.

"Nah, it's not that impressive, just some simple engineering, a 3-D printer, you know, the-" He was cut off by Violet giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Hiro blushed and nodded. "Uh huh..no problem…"

Wilbur narrowed his eyes frowning a little at that interaction. He cleared his throat, and Hiro looked back at them, blushing. "Okay, so uh, Wilbur, you wanna go next?"  
The rest of the evening was a blur of trying on uniforms and determining what they wanted them to look like. Violet settled on a purple and black color scheme, Penny on a orange and black color scheme, Hiro on a red and black one, and Wilbur on a yellow and black one. The four were abuzz with conversation, excited for when Hiro finished the uniforms and they could finally fight the bowler hat guy as a team of superheros- well, one superhero and three others that chose their powers. Which was for Wilbur, super speed. Hiro chose super strength, and Penny chose flight. The four couldn't wait for what the future brought.


	22. Chapter 22

**AHHH IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE I HAD SO LITTLE TIME BECAUSE OF FINALS WEEK! IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON"T HATE ME I LOVE YOU ALL! next chapter is gonna be a special (Hopefully longish) Christmas special which I am so excited for!**

The future brought boredom, it seemed. The uniforms were taking forever to make, it had been nearly three weeks since they tried on the prototypes, in which, nothing excited happened except for thanksgiving break, over which the group hung out, and the two girls went Black Friday shopping with Mrs. Parr. School was becoming extremely mundane, at least according to Wilbur Robinson, it was. The weeks began to drag by, especially since it was nearing finals week. He sat in his last period English class, pretending to work on an English essay, when really he was letting his mind wander. The first topic that came up was the midwinter formal, which he was planning to ask Violet to. Since the night that they got the time machine back, Wilbur couldn't stop thinking about her, and he was 100% going to ask her to the dance. That is, unless Hiro got to her first. Wilbur couldn't tell with Hiro. He knew that Penny had a huge crush on him, but he was unsure if he liked her back. Hiro seemed to flirt with both Penny and Violet, and he sincerely hoped that his relationship with Violet is purely friendly.

The school bell rang, and Wilbur was shaken out of his thoughts, shutting down the computer and grabbing his stuff, quickly pulling out his phone. One new text from Penny. She wanted to hang out tonight, since the weekend was finally here. He shrugged, texting back and accepting. He headed for the bus, flopping down and looking at his bus mate. "Oh, hey Hiro." He said, looking at the boy, whose ears were covered in headphones.

"Huh?" Hiro said, taking off the headphones.

V"Just saying hey. Quick question, when are the suits gonna be done? I'm literally dying for them."

"Uh, I dunno..my brothers been using the lab a lot, he said he's making something for his advanced science class. But, uh, they're like halfway done?"

"Ugh, that's so long. Hiro, you've failed us. You're not doing this right. You need to do better. I give up on you Hiro, that's it, friendship over."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Okay Wilbur, okay. You say that, but tomorrow you'll be asking me again as if this never happened." He grinned a bit, putting back on his headphones.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and took out his phone, and started playing a game. Pretty soon, he got to his house, where Penny was already waiting. Wilbur blinked. "How...how'd you manage to beat me here?" He asked, frowning.

"Your mom gave me a ride!" She said cheerfully, going inside. "Now cmon, it's cold. I've been waiting for like ten minutes."

Wilbur blinked again. "My mom gave you a ride? Why didn't she give me a ride?" He frowned.

Wilbur's mom, who was in the kitchen, smirked. "Because you didn't ask." She laughed, and penny grinned. Wilbur grumbled, going into the basement and flopped down on the couch. His golden retriever, Carl, hopped up next to him. Penny grinned, plopping down next to Carl.

"Aww, are you jealous that your mom picked me up instead of you? How cute!" She giggled, laying down on top of Carl.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, turning on the TV. "No, I'm not jealous." He grumbled, changing the channel to How I Met Your Mother, one of his favorites. Penny sighed.

"C'mon dude, we've seen this episode at least five times. Can't you find something better on?"

Wilbur shook his head, crossing his arms. "Nope. Not for you. Now, if Carl wants me to.."

"Ugh, Wilbur, you suck." She pouted, and lunged for the remote. Wilbur yelped, moving the remote just in time. Penny yelped as she fell off the couch. Carl barked, jumping off the couch and running upstairs. Penny groaned, sitting up. "Jerk!" She jumped after the remote again, but Wilbur stood up and held the remote high.

"You can't get it!" He laughed. Being quite a bit taller than Penny, he easily held it above her head. Penny groaned, jumping up for it.

"Wilbur!" She frowned, crossing her arms. "Not fair."

Wilbur grinned, shaking his head. "It's totally fair!"

Penny poured, looking up at him. "Is not!" She huffed, sitting back down and staring at the TV. "You're the worst best friend ever, Wilbur Robinson. I'm going upstairs to hang out with your mom. At least she appreciates my efforts." She stood up, going upstairs. "MRS. ROBINSON, YOUR SON'S A JERK CAN I JOIN YOU?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the couch, quickly getting bored of what he was watching and going upstairs, watching as his best friend and mom made some cookies. He started playing on his phone when he got a call from Hiro, which he quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Wilbur! Hey, listen, how soon can you come over?" Hiro said, sounding excited. Wilbur frowned, then his eyes widened.

"Like fifteen minutes, why? Are the suits done?!" He asked, the excitement in his voice clear.

Hiro shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, even better!" He said. Wilbur jumped off the chair.

"Mom, can you take me and penny to Hiro's?" He asked, smiling sweetly. Penny furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Wilbur, slightly confused.

Mrs. Robinson frowned. "What for?" She asked, looking at her son skeptically.

Wilbur sighed. "He just needs some help with science homework. C'mon mom, just let us go! Pleeeease?"

"Hiro needs help with science from you? Why do I doubt that." Mrs. Robinson smirked, crossing his arms.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Okay, so he needs help with math. Can we go?"

Penny laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, obviously, Hiro needs help with math." She shook her head, smiling at Mrs. Robinson.

"Wilbur...tell me the truth.." She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
"Mooooom!" Wilbur begged, pouting.

Mrs. Robinson sighed. "Fine okay, I'll take you guys. Get in the car, you two." She said, grabbing her car keys. "Just don't get into any trouble!"

Wilbur and Penny exchanged looks, grinning at each other. "We won't!" They said in unison, getting into the car, excited to see what Hiro was going to show them.


	23. Christmas Special

**Merry Christmas! I thought I'd get this out to you guys sooner rather than later. This chapter was a ton of fun to write, and is also longer than my normal chapters. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! The normal chapter for this week will be out on Saturday or Sunday, depending on how much time I have. Merry Christmas (and you can replace that with whatever holiday you want, we're all inclusive here :) ) Enjoy!**

Wilbur and Hiro had stupidly waited till the last minute to buy christmas gifts. It was two days before Christmas, and the mall was crowded as could be. The boys were sitting in the food court, thinking. "Okay, so if I have Penny, and you have Violet, who do you think has me? Violet or Penny." Hiro asked, taking a bite of his pretzel. The four friends had decided to do a secret Santa, so they didn't have to buy christmas gifts for everyone. It was the girls idea. Wilbur shook his head.

"I dunno, probably Violet? It's a fifty fifty chance."

Hiro groaned. "I just wanna know! I also just wanna know what to get Penny for Christmas! It's impossible to shop for a girl."

Wilbur nodded in agreement, furrowing his eyebrows. "I know right? I have literally no idea what to get for Violet. Like, jewelry is too personal, and a gift card is too impersonal. I mean, maybe like, a candle or something?"

Hiro wrinkled his nose. "A candle, ew. That's like, what I get my aunt for Christmas, and Violet is not your aunt. Isn't she like, your girlfriend?"

Wilbur blushed, rolling his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend."

Hiro smirked, taking another bite of his pretzel. "Whatever you say, dude. So, to shopping?" He asked, standing up, then paused. "Do you think the girls would like something from the game stop?" He asked, starting towards the video game store.

Wilbur shrugged, grinning. "I dunno, but it can't hurt to try!" The two boys rushed off to the small store.

The girls had, coincidentally, also left their shopping till the last day. Violet sighed. "I can't believe we waited this long." She complained to Penny. Penny shrugged.

"Hey, it's not my fault! It's just hard to find time to shop during finals week!"

Violet shook her head, crossing her arms. "It's so crowded in the mall. I don't even know what to get for Hiro. All I know about him is that he likes science and stuff. I dunno what to get him. Some new safety goggles?" She said sarcastically.

Penny laughed, shaking her head. "Gosh, I dunno. I have some ideas for Wilbur, but it's like buying for your brother, yknow. He's hard to shop for."

Violet nodded, looking at a list on her phone. "Trust me, I know. It's impossible to shop for Dash. Mom gave me some ideas, but I don't know if Mrs. Robinson would be much help for Wilbur. Or if Hiro's aunt would for him." She sighed. Penny nodded, shaking her head.

"I dunno, maybe I'll just get Wilbur a new game or something. He's always playing a game. Cmon, let's go check out the game stop." She sighed, gesturing for Violet to come. Violet sighed, shaking her head.

"Store filled with sweaty, nerdy teenagers, here we come."

The boys walked out of the game stop empty handed. Wilbur grumbled. "Fifty dollars for Star Wars battlefront and mom only gave me 40 for Violet's gift."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Even if you had 50 dollars, you wouldn't waste it on a game, because you still have to buy Violet a gift. Unless you were planning on getting her Star Wars battlefront." He smirked. Wilbur sighed.

"Alright, you've got a point. Where should we start looking for the girls?" He asked, frowning a little. Hiro looked around, biting his lip.

"Uh...I dunno. A lot of girls are going into that store." He said, pointing to bath and body works, which, as Hiro was saying, many girls were going into.

"Yeah, okay, it can't hurt to look." They made their way over to the store, which was Bath and body works, and looked around. Hiro sneezed.

"Ugh, it smells in here." He complained, wiping his nose. Wilbur frowned.

"Yeah, it smells like the girls. C'mon, let's look around." They started into the store, Hiro occasionally sneezing. Wilbur frowned at the candles, shaking his head as he watched many dads and little kids flood around the table. Eventually, he stopped by the gift set table. "These look decent." He said, picking one up. "But is like, perfume and stuff too personal?"

"Nah dude, I don't think so. I think she'd like it." He shrugged, just wanting to get out of the store.

Wilbur sighed, picking up a scent he liked. "Yeah, I guess so.." He shrugged, going over to the line, which was about fifteen people, mostly dads and young kids long. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while." He frowned. Hiro sighed, sneezing once again.

The girls emerged from the game stop. "Okay, so I've got Dash's gift, but I'm still short one for Hiro." Violet frowned as she peered at the list on her phone once more. "I mean, what does that kid even like?" She complained, shaking her head.

"I dunno, boys are weird." Penny said, looking around the mall. "Where to next?" She asked, turning to her friend. Violet shrugged.

"Gosh, I dunno. Let's try Brookstone. Maybe we'll find something cool and sciencey there." She suggested,n pointing to the nearby store. Penny shrugged. It couldn't hurt to try. As soon as they walked in, it became quickly apparent that Violet likely could not afford much in this store. Her family was middle class, but nowhere near rich enough to afford a hoverboard. Not that Violet wanted one, anyway. Penny though, it seemed, price didn't matter.

"Aha!" Penny exclaimed, holding up some fancy looking headphones. "Headphones! I completely forgot Wilbur's dog chewed his up. Gift-accomplished." She grinned, going up to the register. Violet smiled.

"Nice. Now, what about Hiro? I'm still at a loss." She frowned, looking around.

Penny paid for the headphones and scratched her head. "Huh. I dunno...Wait! What about that show you both like? What was it, Dr. Time or something?"

"Doctor Who! Penny, you're a genius!" She grinned, grabbing her friend and running out the store.

"I kn-AH" Penny exclaimed as the two rushed towards hot topic.

"Okay, you've got your gifts for Vi, now what about Penny?" Hiro sighed as the two walked out of Barnes and Noble and back into the Christmas shopping frenzy.

"Well, I dunno, she really likes Yensid. Maybe you can find something to do with that?" Wilbur suggested, starting towards the Yensid store.

Hiro wrinkled his nose. "That animation company that makes princess movies."

"Hey, there's more too it than that." Wilbur said simply, then peered into the Yensid store. The store was full of parents clutching life sized dolls and costumes galore. He sighed. "But here isn't the best place to look. Maybe Hot Topic will have something better?" He said. Hiro nodded. "Okay, yeah, let's go ahead and try there." They made their way over to the store, and quickly found their way to the wall of Yensid. "Okay, what should I get her…" Hiro pondered, peering at various things such as hair bows and earrings.

"I dunno, maybe one of those things?" Wilbur suggested, pointing to the hair bows.

"Yeah, maybe. I like this one.." He said, pulling down a purple and green one with a fork on it. "It looks nice."

"Yeah. And maybe like, a necklace or something?" He suggested, looking around.

Hiro frowned. "I thought we agreed jewelry was tacky and too boyfriend-y."

Wilbur shrugged. "Not really. I just didn't feel like looking for jewelry at like, a jewelry store. She'd like that." He said, pointing to an earring set. "That's her favorite Yensid princess."

"Yeah? Alright, these work." He shrugged, getting in line behind two girls. The girls finished up quickly and went outside, Hiro shook his head, thinking he recognized them. He checked out quickly, then walked outside. The two girls were still there. Wait...was that-

"Hiro?!" Violet said, surprised. The four quickly hide their bags behind their backs.

"What're you guys doing here?" Penny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"N-nothing!" Hiro said, biting his lip.

"Certainly not shopping!" Wilbur said, looking down. "What're you two doing here?" He asked accusingly.

"Same! We're just uh-" Penny started

"People watching!" Violet took over. "Yeah, it's a lot of fun. People are crazy!"

"Right! Crazy!" Penny smiled. "Well, we better…"

"Right, us too.." Hiro trailed off.

The two pairs slowly began to go their separate ways, the girls towards the food court, and the boys towards Barnes and Noble. Lucky, no one saw each other's gifts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, they all meet up and exchanged gifts. Hiro had gotten Penny the hair bow and earrings, and she loved them. Violet also loved the Bath and body works gift set and the coloring book Wilbur had picked out for her. Hiro loved the TARDIS sweater Violet got him, and Wilbur smiled at the thoughtfulness of the headphones. Yes, they were all happy with their gifts. But even more, they were happy to spend the day together. They all curled up on Wilbur's couch in the basement, watching the Grinch together, their presents laying on the floor. Honestly, they could've gotten each other lumps of coal, and they still probably would have laughed about it. Because that's what friends do. Sure, gifts were fun and all, but the real fun thing about Christmas was the time with friends and family. Which, sappy as it is, was the real reason they decided to spend the day together. But they'd never admit it. The rest of their holidays were well. The Robinson household was always a fun place to be around Christmas time, as the whole Robinson clan was there. All of Mrs. Robinsons family came to stay with them on the holidays, from Christmas Eve to New Years. It was great fun, as well as great chaos. The Parr Christmas was rather normal, so long as you call a family of supers normal. Hey, at least they didn't almost burn the house down...more than once. Luckily, their family friend was able to quickly douse the youngest Parr before he had the chance to light the tree on fire. Yes, just a normal family Christmas. Penny spent Christmas Eve with her dad's family, and Christmas Day with her moms. Out of all of them, her Christmas was the most normal. Which, considering the fact bolt almost ate the whole Christmas ham, was saying something. Lastly, was Hiro's Christmas. Hiro and his family spent Christmas Day together, as Hiro and Tadashi spent most of the day after opening their gifts trying to make the tree in the cafe flash to Christmas music. They did, after several failed attempts, much to Aunt Cass' delight. All in all, our heros had a wonderful holiday.


	24. Chapter 24

**AHHHHHH! THIS IS SO SO LATE IM SO SORRY I FEEL HORRIBLE I got horrible writers block and then got sick and ugh. But I'm back, I promise! Regular update schedule shall resume! I'm so sorry for being so late!**

Hiro was more than excited to show his friends what he called them over for. Earlier that day, when Hiro had gotten home from school, he was pretty quickly plopped down on the couch with a bag of chips and a can of pop, watching a trashy reality show that he really didn't even like all that much. He was just starting a new episode when Tadashi burst through the door, looking excited. Hiro looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Whats up with you?" He asked.

"Dude, okay, so you know that project I've been working on since school started? It's finished! I'm so pumped, it's so awesome!" Tadashi exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your nerd project is complete. Why are you telling me this?"

Tadashi sighed, his energy waning a little. "C'mon Hiro, can't you just be excited for me? Just once. Just for a minute." He crossed his arms.

Hiro rolled his eyes, putting his fist in the air. "Yay." He replied sarcastically.

Tadashi frowned. "Thanks for the support, bro. I few real renewed. C'mon just, come into the garage? Let me show you it?"

Hiro sighed. "That, would require effort." He groaned, sitting up. "And then I'd have to stop Malibu wannabees. And Jessica was just getting into a catfight with Crystal. It was just getting good."

Tadashi blinked. "Why are you even watching that show?"

"I want to be in touch with the lesser people."

"Okay…" Tadashi shook his head, switching the conversation back to what it originally about. "Anyway, back to me. Follow me out." He said, starting off to the garage.

Hiro groaned, pulling himself off the couch, a couple of chips falling down "Fine, okay. This surprise of yours better be worth it."

Tadashi grinned, leading him into the garage. "Oh, it will be. Now, gimme your arm." He said, holding his hand out for his little brother's arm. Hiro furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Uh, no. I'm not giving you my arm. I don't trust you with my arm."

"C'mon Hiro, I'm your brother. If you don't trust me, who can you trust?" He asked innocently, smirking.

"A lot of people, actually. There's Penny, Aunt Cass.."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "First person you think of is your girlfriend, huh?"

"She's not my girlfriend! Just a really close friend who I happen to trust and quickly comes to mind."

"Mhmm. Girlfriend. Give me your arm."

Hiro sighed and handed his arm over to Tadashi, mostly to shut his brother up. Tadashi grinned, and took out a piece of tape, sticking it to his brother's arm.

"What're you-Ow!" He exclaimed as his brother ripped the tape away from his arm. Hiro cradled his arm to his body "What was that-"

"Sh." Tadashi said, looking over to a red briefcase, over which a marshmallow-esque thing was inflating. Hiro raised an eyebrow and watched as the thing made its way over to them, having to move a toolbox out of it's way after running into it. The thing-which Hiro assumed was a robot, judging by the way it moved, looked over at Hiro.

""Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Ow.'" The thing- Baymax- said, with Tadashi reciting it in the background. Hiro raised an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"A robotic nurse…" He said, surprised at his brother's invention.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain" Baymax said, with one of those pain scales popping up on it's chest.

"Physical?" Hiro said, looking at Tadashi. "Or emotional." Tadashi mocked him, rolling his eyes.

"I will scan you now." The robot said, looking him over. "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest, an anti bacterial spray."

Hiro smirked, deciding to test the thing out. "Woah, what's the spray made of, specifically?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin." It said, showing the chemical breakdown.

"Oooh. That's a bummer. I'm actually allergic."

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a minor allergy to" It paused, searching for the information. "Peanuts."

Hiro smiled, impressed. "Hmm. Not bad." He let the thing spray his arm, then walked around, examining it. "You must've done a lot of work on this." He said, then peered into the things interior. "Vinyl?" He asked of the material that surrounded the metallic skeleton.

Tadashi nodded. "Uh huh. I was looking for a non-threatening, huggable look." He said with a smile. "This chip," He said, tapping the badge like front on Baymax's chest, causing a chip to pop out, "Is what makes Baymax, Baymax. Tons of medical knowledge, etc, etc. Everything he knows is in this chip." He said, pushing it back into the robot. Hiro pulled his eyes away from the robot and looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"I've gotta show my friends this." He said excitably, pulling out his phone. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"What for? I didn't think any of them were into robotics."

Hiro paused, searching for an excuse. The real reason he wanted them to come over was because he had an idea that would make Baymax a perfect addition to their team. He frowned then grinned. "Oh, y'know, Wilbur's dad is big into inventing."

"Yeah, I know. Cornelius Robinson, one of the greatest minds of our time."

"Yeah, and, with his son admiring your project, you could have an easy in for mass producing these things." Hiro smirked, knowing this would spark his brother's interest.

Tadashi nodded, not questioning it further. "Smart idea, little brother. Smart idea...Alright, give him a call." He smiled, walking out of the garage.

Hiro grinned. This was gonna be good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Finally, a Friday update! And not just any Friday, It's my birthday! Tada! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Pretty soon after school, Violet had gotten a call from Hiro asking her to get to his house as soon as possible. She quickly hopped on her bike, after texting her mom. She rode down the street towards Hiro's house, which isn't too far from her house, about four or so blocks. Pretty soon afterwards, she arrived at her friend's house, going in through the cafe. Hiro's aunt Cass smiled at her, probably recognizing her from the times she's been over.

"He's in the garage, go on in." Cass said as she poured a man some more coffee. Violet nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She went through the back and over to the garage, and walked over to Hiro who was looking jittery.

"Hey, what's going on?" Violet said, raising an eyebrow. She also waved at Tadashi, who smiled and waved back.  
Hiro looked at her, a small smirk on his face. "We gotta wait till Wilbur and Penny get here."

Violet blinked. "How'd I beat them here? I rode my bike."

Hiro smiled a little, looking sheepish. "I asked them to grab some food."

Tadashi grinned. "He was hungry was his argument." He laughed, ruffling his brother's hair.

Hiro rolled his eyes, and Violet laughed a little.

"Gosh Hiro, what a dork." She smirked, and Hiro sighed.

"Why don't you two team up and torture me, huh?" He said sarcastically. Tadashi and Violet shared a grin, but soon both Penny and Wilbur burst through the door, each holding a bag of food. Hiro gave them a wave. "Tadashi and Violet are torturing me." He said, sounding like a kid complaining to his mom. Violet rolled her eyes.

"No, Tadashi was. I didn't do anything." She said defensively, smiling a little.

Tadashi grinned. "Dang right I was. He's my little brother, why wouldn't I?" He asked, smirking.

Hiro sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever, jerk."

Penny and Wilbur laughed, shaking their head. "Okay...well, we brought food!" Penny grinned, setting down a bag of snack foods.

"And drinks." Wilbur said, setting down a bag of two liters.

"Sweet." Hiro said, smirking a little, and grabbing a bag of chips out of the bag, ripping it open and eating a few. The others stared, watching him eat the chips. Penny laughed a little.

Violet smiled a bit, once again brushing her out of her face. "So what did you call us all down for?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Hiros eyes widened, and he looked excited again. "Right! Of course! Alright guys, I've got something way cool to show you." He said, putting the bag of chips on a nearby tool bench. He grinned, wiping some crumbs off his face, clearing his throat. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you, for the first time, Baymax!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands out to a small toolbox-esque thing.

The other three, excluding Tadashi, stared at the red toolbox expectantly. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "He named his toolbox. That's it, he's lost it for good." He said. Hiro sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not crazy. Tadashi, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tadashi smirked, "Well, you didn't say ow."

Hiro groaned, shaking his head. "No, no. I'm not doing this again. Let's get someone else to do this. Wilbur, c'mere." He said.

Wilbur narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you need me for?" He asked. Hiro smirked.

"Oh, nothing much...Just trust me.." He grinned, and looked back at Tadashi, who was already tearing a piece of Duct tape off of the roll.

"Gimme your arm." Tadashi grinned, holding out his hand.

"...what for?" Wilbur asked, drawing his arm away.

"C'mon Wilbur, trust us. Would I let you down?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "Yes…" He said, but relinquished his arm anyway. Tadashi put the tape down on Wilbur's arm, then quickly ripped it off. Everyone else in the room winced, knowing how much that much hurt. Wilbur let out a small yelp, jumping back. "OW! What the heck, Tadashi? What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

Hiro laughed. "C'mon Wilbur, take it like a man!" He yelled, as Baymax began to inflate, which quickly turned all attention away from Wilbur's pain to the balloon man.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Ow.'" Baymax said, and everyone's eyes widened. Tadashi and Hiro smirked at each other. While the robot went through it's routine with Wilbur, the girls started to bombard them with questions.

"How did you get this thing?" Penny asked, glancing back as the robot scanned Wilbur.

"I made it. Two years of robotic classes and summers of research, took a lot of work but it's finally complete." Tadashi grinned. Hiro rolled his eyes at his brothers pride.

"What are you gonna use it for?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a sort of robotic nurse. I hope that I can manufacture them and ship them worldwide. Baymax is gonna help a lot of people." He said, giving the girls a soft smile, which made them both blush, and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..Wilbur, what do you think?" Hiro asked, trying to distract the two girls from Tadashi. He had seen many girls fall under his brother's charm. Granted, Tadashi always treated them well, but Hiro didn't want his two closest girl friends to fall victim. Wilbur turned back towards them, eyes wide.

"It's so cool." He grinned, looking Baymax up and down. "Almost like something my dad would build...You should really have my dad stop by here, Tadashi, he'd find this amazing.." Wilbur said, and Tadashi's eyes lite up.

"Really? That'd be amazing!" Tadashi beamed, and Wilbur nodded, handing off his dad's phone number to Tadashi. Hiro smiled, telling Baymax to deactivated, just in time for Aunt Cass to poke her head through.

"Hey guys! You all want to stay for dinner? I can make some wings or something." She smiled, ecstatic that Hiro had friends over. They all agreed, going off to go call their parents. Soon after, everyone's parents agreed, and they joined Aunt Cass and the brothers up in the apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, but it's an extra long chapter! Also, I think I'm gonna shift to posting on Saturdays, to give myself a little longer to write. I decided to get started on the Hiro Penny relationship, so I hope you enjoy!**

A couple of nights later, the two boys decided to have a sleepover. After school, Hiro pulled up to Wilbur's house. His aunt, who drove him there, peered up at the house and gave a low whistle. "Wow...That's..a nice house." She mumbled, and Hiro sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, of course it is. Wilbur's dad is Cornelius Robinson. The famous inventor?"

Aunt Cass's eyes widened. "Wait, your friend is the son of Cornelius Robinson? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter? I mean, would you have treated Wilbur any differently?"

Aunt Cass sighed. "No, but it would've been nice to know...Anything else about your friends that I don't know?"

Hiro smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Penny was a child actress, she was in a couple movies, and a TV show. And uh, Violet.. Violet's a superhero." He said, smirking a bit, as he knew his aunt would not believe him.

Aunt Cass blinked. "Wait, what?"

Hiro laughed. "Yup." He got out of the car, grabbing his bag and holding it close, waving goodbye to his aunt, who seemed to still be in shock. He walked up to the door and glanced at the trees, which were so similar that they could be twins. Well, tree twins. He shrugged, ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds, Wilbur's mom came to the door and opened it.

"Hi there! You must be Hiro. I'm Franny Robinson, Wilbur's mom. Wilbur's in his room, go upstairs, it's the third door on the left." She smiled, and Hiro nodded.

"Okay, thanks." He said, flashing a small smile. He looked around the house, which, as could be assumed from the outside, was beautifully decorated. But, at the same time it looked very comfortable and welcoming. Hiro walked up the stairs, glancing at the pictures on the wall, which were mostly Wilbur and his family, but there were many people in the photos that he didn't recognize. It looked that Wilbur had a lot of extended family. He counted maybe 13 family members that he didn't recognize from the family he met. It seems like Wilbur's family was close. He was lucky in that way, Hiro guessed. Hiro shrugged, moving on and looking around the upstairs. There was no denying that, compared to Hiro, Wilbur was pretty rich. There was no denying that. But, at the same time, he never really rubbed it in anyone's face. Neither did Penny, for that matter. He shrugged, walking down the long hallway, and going to the third door, which, according to Mrs. Robinson, was Wilbur's room. Hiro knocked, pushing the door open. "Wilbur? You in here?" He asked. When he opened the door to Wilbur's room, his jaw drops. Wilbur's room was, just like his house, huge. He had a pool table, a Playstation 4, and a king sized bed. And that's just a small portion of the room. Wilbur looked away from the show he was watching, and waved. He patted the seat next to him on the couch- yes, he had a couch in his room- and grinned. "Welcome to la casa de Wilbur. You like?"

Hiro nodded, still looking around the room, his eyes wide. "Of course I like. It's huge! A pool table, ping pong table- and that fish tank is awesome. Dude, this place is awesome."

Wilbur laughed, nodding. "I know, right?" He paused the show, and stood up, looking around with pride. Hiro nodded. "Anyway.." Wilbur said, sitting back down on the couch. "What do you want to do tonight?" He asked, flipping back on the TV. Hiro shrugged, sitting next to Wilbur and yawning.

"I dunno dude, just hang out really. I just didn't feel like going home tonight, Tadashi has his friends over tonight, so I didn't feel like sitting around with five seniors that would be cooing over me. Or, at least, Honey Lemon would be." He shrugged, leaning back. "What show is this?" He asked, glancing at the TV. Wilbur shrugged.

"I dunno, I haven't figured out yet. It just came on and I haven't bothered to figure it out yet." He laughed a little. Hiro grinned.

"Nice, that's great dude. Looks like Friends or something."

"It's not friends, it's something new. I think it's new girl or something, but I really don't know."

"New girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, some show Penny watches. How is it with you and her anyway?"Wilbur asked innocently. Hiro glanced at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"There's nothing between me and Penny besides friendship, dude. You know that."

Wilbur smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay. You two are like, always flirting."

"No, we're not. Not nearly as much as you and Violet." Hiro replied, grabbing a video game controller. "Wanna play?"

"Sure dude, let's play Call of Duty. I've got the newest one."

"Dude, no way!"

Wilbur nodded, turning on the console, and popped in the game. "So, back to you and Penny."

"Ugh, seriously. This again? I told you, we're not together."

"Whatever you say, dude…"

Meanwhile, the girls had the same idea in mind. Violet had made her way over to Penny's, arriving around the same time that Hiro got to Wilbur's. Violet's mom dropped her off, smiling, and Violet walked inside, waving at Mrs. Forrester.

"Hi there Violet!" She smiled, waving back. "Penny's in the basement, and we already ordered your favorite pizza." She smiled, and Violet nodded, smiling back. Since they met, Violet had been over to Penny's house five times, and Penny had been over to Violet's house three times. Every time, they order pizza, and by now, they had each other's orders memorized. Violet went downstairs, giving Penny's dog Bolt a pat on the back.

"Violet? Is that you?" Penny asked from the couch, where she was watching TV.

"Yeah, it's me. Whatcha watchin?" Violet asked, taking a seat next to Penny.

"Oh, just a Yensid movie."

"Oh, nice." Violet said, leaning back. Penny sighed wistfully as a couple on the screen embraced.

"I wish my life was a fairy tale." She said dreamily, and Violet laughed

"Oh, really? Couldn't tell. Too bad your life is turning out to be a superhero movie instead. At least you've got a prince charming, right?"

Penny straightened up. "No, I don't. I think you're confusing me with you." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Violet raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Wilbur is no prince charming. What about Hiro, though?" She asked, tilting her head.

"What about him?' Penny said, frowning.

"Well, I mean, aren't you guy like, together? I mean, it's a high school relationship, mine and Wilbur's is too, which means it's probably not like, forever, but still. Close enough, right?"

Penny shook her head. "Dude, Hiro and I aren't together."

Violet frowned. "Really? I could've sworn… Why not?" She asked, looking at Penny. Violet was well aware that if she was in Penny's situation, there was no flipping way she'd ever do what she was suggesting her friend do. But Violet was not Penny. Penny was confident, and smart, and, despite the fact that Violet was improving upon her social skills, Penny was a million times more talkative and approachable. So, why she was not dating Hiro, knowing fully well that they both harbored massive crushes for each other, was beyond her.

"I dunno, I guess just because neither of us have asked each other." Penny shrugged, and Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you ask him?"

"What?! No, I couldn't I… Maybe I should. But what if he's busy, like, you know, working on the suits and stuff? I mean, I couldn't interrupt him doing that." Penny said, her eyes widening. Violet raised an eyebrow, laughing a little bit.

"Seriously Penny? He's just hanging out with Wilbur. He'd totally be up to receiving a call from you." She smiled, and Penny furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" She asked, shaking her head.

Violet laughed. "I was talking to Wilbur earlier, duh. He mentioned that he was having Hiro over."

Penny bit her lip, pulling out her phone. "So, you really don't think he'd mind if I called?" She asked, squirming in her seat. Violet nodded.

"I don't think so. You should call."

"Alright… Penny sighed and dialed Hiro's number.

Back at Wilbur's place, the boys were getting really into the video game when Hiro's phone went off. Both boys jumped, looking at each other with wide eyes, before realizing that it was just a phone call. Hiro picked up his phone, glancing at the caller ID. "It's Penny." He said, pausing the game.

"You gonna answer?" Wilbur asked, frowning at the screen.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He said, picking up the phone. "Hey." He said. Wilbur gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey," Penny said from the other end, where Violet was giving her a thumbs up. "I was.. wondering if… maybe you.."

"If…?" Hiro asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Wilbur tilted his head, watching Hiro talk, and wanting to know how the conversation was going.

Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwantedtohangoutsometimetomorrow." She said quickly, her eyes widening. Violet face palmed.

Hiro blinked. "Uh… what?" He asked, blinking. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, mouthing 'what?'

"I… was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime tomorrow." She replied, letting out a breath.

Hiro smiled a little, and nodded, then laughed. "I-uh, I was nodding, but I guess you can't see that other the phone." He laughed again. "But, yes. I'd lo-like to. Sounds good." He smiled. Wilbur silently cheered.

"Awesome! I- erm, I'll text you, and we can uh, we can figure something out." Penny smiled, tugging at her hair. "I'll see you then."

Hiro nodded again, then laughed once again. "Sorry, I… I was nodding again. I- uh, I'll see you then! Bye!" He said, hanging up.

"Bye." Penny smiled, and Violet high fived her.

Wilbur looked over at Hiro. "So…?"

"I- uh… I guess we have a… a date tomorrow." Hiro said, blushing slightly.

"Dude! That's awesome." Wilbur said, fist pumping Hiro and unpausing the video game. "I'm proud of you, dude." He said, and they got back to playing video games.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Excited to post another Hiro Penny centric chapter! Next chapter will be getting more back into the action, so things for everyone to look forward to. Enjoy!**

The next day, after they all woke up, Hiro and Penny started to get dressed for their date that they wouldn't admit was a date. Penny, who was still with Violet, had most of her closet strewn about the room. "What do you even wear for something like this? I want to look casual, but not too casual. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. And I don't want to.." Penny kept talking, but Violet stopped listening, instead pulling out her phone and texting back Wilbur, who was having the same problem with Hiro.

"Dude, what the heck do you even wear on a date? Can I even call this a date?" Hiro said, laying back on the bed. "I'm just gonna wear jeans and a tshirt."

"That's probably your best bet. And yes, it's a date. Probably. What are you guys doing?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing up from his phone.

"I dunno, we haven't decided."

"Well, just keep with the jeans and a tshirt" Wilbur shrugged.

"Yeah, okay…"

"How about jeans and a tshirt?" Penny questioned, looking through her closet.

"That could work." Violet said, raising an eyebrow. "But you might want to wear something a little nicer. How about like...a sweater? I mean, it is winter…"

Penny sighed. "Gosh, you're right! It's too cold to wear a tshirt, and plus, a tshirt is way too casual." She said, pulling a bright pink sweater out of her closet. "Is this one good?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It's very...pink." Violet responded, biting her lip.

Penny groaned, sitting down amongst the piles of clothes. "I give up. Just tell Hiro I'm no longer coming. This is too much work."

Violet blinked, sighing, and stood up, walking to the closet. While walking over, she pulled a pair of jeans off of the floor, that Penny had earlier discarded. She looked in the closet, pulling out a white sweater and a patterned scarf. "Try this." She said, tossing the clothes over to Penny, who caught them and peered down at the outfit.

"I forgot about this sweater." She muttered, slipping into the outfit. After she was down, Violet looked back over.

"It's cute." She said, smiling a little.

"Really? I don't look like I'm trying too hard?" Penny said, examining herself in the mirror.

"No. I think it looks good. Trust me." She said. Penny nodded, and smiled.

About an hour later, Hiro came to Penny's house, looking nervous. He rung the doorbell to the house, and fidgeted with his shirt rim, looking down. "Coming!" A voice from inside said- a voice that wasn't Penny's. "You must be Hiro." A woman said, opening the door. "I'm Penny's mom, just call me Mrs. Forrester. Penny's upstairs, do you wanna wait in the kitchen?" She asked, grabbing something out of the oven.

"I, uh...yeah, sure...I'm wait.." He said, walking inside, and sitting down.

"Do you want a cookie? I just made some." She said, offering fresh cookies off a plate.

"Sure." Hiro said, taking a cookie and taking a bite.

"Penny should be down soon, I think she was just looking for her purse." She said. "So, Penny tells me you're quite smart." Mrs. Forrester smiled.

Hirp swallowed, grinning. "Straight A student. Could've skipped over high school, but was forced to stay by my aunt. She thought it would be best to leave me to socialize with my 'fellow teenagers'." He said, rolling his eyes.

Penny, who just came downstairs, crossed her arms. "Did I mention he's full of himself." She laughed, and Hiro blushed.

"There she is!" Mrs. Forrester smiled. Penny waved and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "So where are you two heading?" She asked.

"I think were gonna go to the ice cream shop in the city. Can you drive us?" She asked.

Mrs. Forrester nodded, grabbing her keys. "Of course! I need to do a little shopping in the town anyway." She said, The three went into the car and after a slightly awkward, five minute drive, Hiro and Penny were dropped off at the ice cream shop.

"So…" Hiro muttered, tugging at his ear.

"So.. What are you gonna get?" Penny asked, looking at the menu.

"Uh.. Maybe the mint ice cream cone." He smiled, ruffling his hair.

Penny smiled. "Yeah, I can see you being a mint guy. I'm gonna get the strawberry sundae."

"I can see you being a strawberry girl." Hiro replied, mimicking Penny's inflection. She blushed, and they ordered, taking a seat.

"So, have you started studying for our science final?" She asked, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Ha, no. I forgot about that. I probably won't, I already know the material, so I'm not too worried." He said, his cockiness shining through. Penny laughed a little, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, mr. know it all, maybe you could help me study, because I'm lost at the last chapter." She said. Hiro grinned, licking his ice cream cone. They chatted for a while longer, about school, and Violet and Wilbur, and about Penny and Violet's recent choir concert, which Wilbur and Hiro attended together. After a while, they shared an awkward silence.

"So, uh, have you heard about that dance, the one after break?" Hiro asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah! It's the midwinter formal." Penny said, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Well, I...was wondering if maybe you...wanted to go together? I-if you don't want to, that's cool, I mean, no biggie.." He said, trying to remain cool.

Penny's eyes widened. "Yes! I'd love to!" She exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Really?" Hiro asked, his eyes brightening.

"Yes!" AShe stood up, and gave the boy a quick hug, causing him to blush.

"Oh, good, I was worried you'd say no and-" He was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from Penny.

"I'd never say no." She smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**I promised the start of more action, and here it comes. The idea for the suits (and what I mean by that, you'll see in a minute) can be credited to Miraculous Ladybug, a TV show I recently got into. If you like this story, I recommend it. Enjoy the chapter! **

A day or two later, Hiro was working in his lab when he finally finished the super suits. He let out a cheer, grabbing his phone and texted Violet, Penny, and Wilbur. They all texted back with their responses in an instant, and Hiro smirked. This was gonna be awesome.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was there, and an air of excitement surrounded the small room. They were all grinning, Hiro most of all. "Alright guys, are you ready?" He asked.

The other three let out whoops and cheers. "I'm taking that as a yes! Alright, first up, Violet." He picked up a small bracelet, and handed it to Violet, who blinked. The other two stared, looking confused, and a little bit angry.

"Uh...Hiro…" She said, looking over the bracelet, which was silver with a purple charm. "It's pretty but…"

Hiro smirked. "Press the button." He said, gesturing to the charm.

"Hiro. That's a charm…" She said, but pushing it anyway. When she did, the charm began to expand, first enveloping her hand, then continuing up her arm, and covering up her body in a purple and black suit. Everyone's eyes widened, staring with amazement. "How the-"

"Simply, I just used…" Hiro started, droning on and on about some advanced scientific method that the rest of the group did not understand. Hiro sighed, and shook his head at the blank expressions on his peers faces. "I used science." He said. The rest of them nodded, still in awe.

"Where'd you get the idea for it?" Wilbur asked, glancing at the bracelet charm that still dangled off of Violet's wrist.

"What, you don't think these kinds of ideas just pop into my head?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms. Penny giggled a little, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, did you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I- no… I got the idea from a french TV show…" He said, slumping his shoulders. Everyone else laughed, shaking their head.

"Nice." Violet said, putting her hands on her hips, reflecting Penny's pose. "Now, out of curiosity, how do I get this off. I don't really want to wear a super suit out and about." She said, looking at her hands and arms.

"Just press the charm again, it'll fade back." Hiro replied, grabbing other pieces of jewelry and handing them to his friend. Wilbur received a black and blue ring, Penny got a black and green necklace, and Hiro held onto a black and red watch for himself. Violet pressed the charm, her suit fading away, and everyone else tested theirs, putting them on and taking them off, grinning and amazed at the technology. Hiro cheered, high fiving everyone.

"Woo! Alright, now it's time to test these puppies out. Everyone's suit comes with agility technology, to help keep us balanced while fighting. Wilbur, your suit will help you be faster. You won't be like, the Flash fast, but you will be much quicker than the average human, reaching speeds of up to 50 miles per hour, about the speed of the lion. Your clothes are designed with that in mind. Penny, your suit has hover technology in the boots. You can reach heights of up to 20 feet. And me, I can lift up to about three tons, thanks the same technology that makes Baymax able to do so." He rambled on, the other three getting more and more ecstatic as he went on.

"This is totally amazing!" Penny exclaimed, giddy with joy. "Where can we test it out?"

"There's a couple options. Theres the park- but we'd have to wait till dark. There's the dump, but that smells and again, we'd have to wait till dark. And lastly, there's the university. My brother can get us in, there's a place to test experiments, but we'd be bombarded with questions by Tadashi. Vote?"

"I don't think there's a real choice." Wilbur said, looking around. The others nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, the lab seems like the best choice." Violet replied. Penny nodded in agreement.

Hiro sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He muttered, pulling out his phone and calling Tadashi. "Hey, Tadashi. No, no, everything's fine. I just needed to ask a favor of you. No, I'm not in jail! Why is that your first instinct. No, I just-are you home? Just come down to the garage. I don't care, Honey Lemon can come too. Yeah, we just need a ride." Hiro said, as the others crowded around, listening to the conversation as best they could, though they could only hear the one side of it. "Thanks, bye." He said, hanging up. "He'll be down in a minute." He said. The rest nodded, quiet for a minute, before Wilbur asked what everyone else was wondering.

"Have you been to jail before?" He asked. The rest of them turned to Hiro, raising an eyebrow.

Hiro smiled nervously and shook his head. "That-that's not important." Penny opened her mouth to ask a follow up question, but Hiro was saved by the appearance of his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"So, where's the ride to?" Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just your lab. I gotta test out an experiment." Hiro said cooly, shrugging. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've been wondering what you've been working on. Can I see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I mean- Not until I make sure it's perfect. Then you can see it. But until then, no way. I-uh.." He bit his lip, tugging his hair. The others around the room raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's fantastic, Hiro. Can we please see it?" Honey Lemon asked, looking at Hiro and frowning a little.

Penny stepped in, smiling nervously. "It's a surprise!" She said. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"It is?" Hiro mumbled.

"It is! Hiro wants to surprise you guys with his experiment, and we've been helping him with it." She said, gesturing to the rest of them. They straightened up and nodded in agreement, smiling. Tadashi narrowed his eyes and then shrugged.

"Okay, yeah. I buy that." He said. "Let's go." He grabbed his keys and started the car, the rest of them trailing in behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, I wrote this chapter fast! The words just came to me, so you guys are getting an early update on this one! I hope you enjoy!**

Wilbur, Penny, Hiro, and Violet sat in the backseat, chattering excitedly in hushed tones. Tadashi glanced back at them through the mirror raising an eyebrow. "So, can you give me a hint as to what this whole big surprise is?" He asked. The four of them fell silent, looking at him and unsure of what to say.

"Uh...I dunno...It might spoil the surprise and I really wouldn't like to do that…" Hiro said, biting his nail.

"That's a lie." Tadashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"What! No it's not!" Hiro exclaimed, still biting on his nails.

"Yeah, you're still lying. You have a tell, Hiro. Just gimme a hint. I'm curious." Tadashi said. Hiro sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. The hint is: it's something sciencey. There, there's your hint. Happy now?" He smirked. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"You know, I don't have to drive you. I could pull over right now." He said. Hiro sighed, trying to think of a comeback. Violet said something before he could.

"Hiro, stop being an idiot. We can tell him. Hiro made us super suits so we can fight a villain who seems to have a vendetta against Wilbur's dad for some odd reason." She said, looking up at Tadashi. Hiro looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head. The other two raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tadashi's reaction. Tadashi burst out laughing.

"Yeah, okay, right. And you all have super powers. I get the point, you guys don't want to tell me anything. That's fine, that's fine…" He replied, shaking his head.

Hiro still looked at Violet with shock. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to their group chat that said 'You could've revealed us!'

She looked at her phone and raised an eyebrow. 'No one buys the superhero thing' She replied, making a face. Hiro sighed.

'Yeah, but what if he did? Then what would we do?'

'We'd come up with a fake project. Simple solution.'

'Could you two take this fight to your own messages?' Penny sent a message into the chat.

'Yeah, my phone keeps vibrating and it's getting annoying' Wilbur butted in.

Hiro rolled his eyes. 'Fine, okay.' He said, and put his phone away. Soon as he did, the car pulled up into the university parking lot.

"We're here." Tadashi said, glancing back at everyone. "I'll show you guys to the lab, and then leave, since you want to be all secretive about it." He said, raising an eyebrow. They nodded, filing out of the car. Honey lemon smiled at them, deciding to remain in the car while Tadashi took them in.

"So, I thought you were a senior in high school." Wilbur said, walking up with Tadashi.

"I am," He replied. "But since I'm taking college robotics classes, I get special access to the university's robotic labs. Pretty exciting, huh?" He smirked. Wilbur nodded.

"Huh, I didn't know you could do that. You learn something new every day."

"Oh yeah, there's plenty of classes you could take here. Robotics, advanced math, psych. You name it, we've probably got it."

"Cool." Wilbur said, playing with his ring.

"Yup! Here's the lab guys. This is where I leave you. Hiro probably remembers the way back, so I'm off. Text me when you leave." He said, waving.

Hiro smirked. "Off to go make out with Honey Lemon." He mumbled to his friends, who laughed. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Heard that!" He shouted back. The group laughed, heading into the lab.

"Pretty cool in here." Violet said, glancing around at the various experiments.

"Yeah…" Penny said, poking a random experiment.

"C'mon guys, let's stay focused. We don't have too long. There's the testing room." Hiro said, walking to a door.

Wilbur glanced at Violet. "Since when was the leader?" He mumbled to her. She shrugged. The four filed in, looking around at the padded room, and spotting various scorch marks and robotic pieces laying around.

"Well, that's encouraging." Violet mumbled.

Hiro gulped. "Okay guys...let's transform." He said. Wilbur laughed.

"Dude, you make it sound like we're the Transformers or something." He grinned. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh, whatever." He replied, pressing a button on the side of his watch. The other's followed suit, and soon they were transformed into their costumes. "So, let's just start with individual testing. Violet, let's have you go first since we know your's should already work." Hiro said. Violet nodded, quickly turning herself invisible. Soon, she was nowhere to be found. Hiro gave out a whoop, cheering excitedly. The other two blinked, still amazed that their friend could do that. She reappeared in front of them, smiling a rare, big smile.

"I've never been able to fully disappear like that.." She laughed. Hiro grinned.

"Well, now you have the chance." He said, and the two shared a smile. Wilbur rolled his eyes, a little ball of jealousy inside him.

"My turn." He said, taking the attention away from Violet. He took a deep breath and started running. He grinned as he began to go faster and faster, feeling like a cheetah or some other fast animal that his mind couldn't think of because holy cow this is fast. His friends laughed as the watched him run, cheering. Violet even continued to smile. He slowed down and gave Hiro a high five. "Nice job dude. You did good, my man."

Hiro smirked. "I know. Penny, your turn. I'm excited to see how this turns out." He said, smiling at her, and causing her to blush. She laughed.

"Alright, yeah, I'll give it a go." She said, and glanced down at her shoes, unsure of how to turn on the flying mechanisms.

"Just click your heels together, it'll signal to the system to go." Hiro said, and Penny nodded, doing as he told her.

Soon, she was up in the air, laughing excitedly. She'd always wanted to be able to fly, and now she could. Hiro encouraged her to do flips and turns in the air, and she was able to with ease. She cheered, eventually landed, and nearly tripping. "Rough landing." She laughed, and there was no mistaking the joy on her face. She pulled Hiro into a hug, this time making him blush. "That was amazing, thank you, Hiro." She whispered.

"N-no problem." Hiro stuttered back, still red. Wilbur gave a low whistle.

"Hate to break up this little love fest, but Hiro, I think it's your turn." He said. But Hiro didn't get his chance, as right outside the lab they heard a crash, and then a scream. Their eyes widened, and they glanced at each other before nodding and running outside to their first chance of saving the day.


	30. Chapter 30

**WOAH WHAT'S THIS IM BACK? I'm so sorry about the unplanned hiatus! I should be back to normal updates again soon. I just felt very uninspired. I just want to thank you to everyone who waited this out, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. Reviews really help me stay motivated. I love you guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

The four burst outside, seeing a giant robot as soon as they did. Their eyes widened watching the robot as it wrecked havoc across campus. They glanced at each other, unsure of their next move. "What do we do?" Penny whispered, glancing back at the robot as it took down another part of the building, in which, thankfully, no one was inside.

"We need a plan." Hiro said, glancing at his teammates.

"No, we don't." Wilbur protested. "What we need to do is take action. In the time it takes to make a plan, this robot could destroy half the town."

Hiro crossed his arms. "We can't be reckless with this, Wilbur. If we are, someone could end up hurt, or worse."

"And if we don't take action right away, many people could be hurt or worse! We need to-"

"No, we don't! What we need to do is-"

"The only way to take this thing down is to-"

"If we don't plan we won't-"

"Enough!" Violet whispered harshly, glaring at the two arguing boys. "If we don't act like a team, then we definitely won't get anything done. Wilbur, Penny, I want you to distract this robot. Get its attention away from destruction and onto us. I'll sneak up behind it, try to figure out a way to take it down. That's where you come in Hiro. You're our best bet to take him down." Violet sighed. "We need more weapons. If we get through this, that'll be your next step, Hiro."

The other three stared at Violet, blinking. No one had ever really seen her take action like this. She seemed much more confident, more like a hero. They nodded, and Wilbur and Penny hurried off towards the robot. Violet nodded at Hiro, and disappeared. Hiro took a deep breath, and waited.

"HEY METAL-HEAD!" Wilbur shouted once he got to the robot. "Betcha can't catch me!" He smirked, running off. Penny froze in the skies as she watched Wilbur zoom by her, with the robot following closely behind. She facepalmed.

"This is probably not what Violet had in mind."

_This is so not what I had in mind. _Violet thought to herself, internally groaning. She quietly tried her best to follow Wilbur and the robot, but quickly falling behind. She sighed after knowing she was out of earshot, and shook her head. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath, watching her boyfriend run zig-zag across the campus, making a fool of himself. She started once again trudging after them, but stopped as soon as she saw Wilbur trip over himself and fall flat on his face. The robot loomed over him, and Violet's eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled out, losing her concentration and becoming visible once more. The robot turned its attention to Violet, and she blinked, then quickly got into a fighting stance, preparing to defend herself if this thing attacked her. Before it had a chance, though, a rock clanged against its rather large steel head. Penny smirked from the sky, and flew off, and the robot followed. Both Hero and Wilbur ran over to Violet, helping her up and watching as Penny distracted the thing.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" Wilbur asked, taking a deep breath. Hiro crossed his arms.

"Oh, so now that your girlfriend's the one making the plans you're all into plans now, huh?"

"No- I just-"

"This is not the time to argue! We have to help Penny! Wilbur, you get ahead of them. Hiro, come with me. We're gonna get this thing off her trail." She said, starting to run. A sharp scream piercing the air stopped her dead in her tracks. Up ahead, the robot had gotten a hold a Penny, and was examining her closely. Wilbur and Hiro, both enraged, broke out into a run, with an invisible Violet following close behind.

"Let me go!" Penny yelled, squirming in the robot's hand. She kicked at it and tried her best to get free, but to no avail. Wilbur quickly arrived at the scene, and glared up at the thing.

"Let her go." He said in a deadly calm voice. The robot glanced down at him, and leaned down, flicking Wilbur away like a bug. Wilbur yelped as he flew back, landing a ways away, groaning. Hiro and Violet watched, their eyes wide, and Penny shouted. The robot shook its head, glancing at the three kids that it could see. It then dropped Penny. Penny yelped regaining control of her powers and soon floating gently down to the ground, letting out a deep breath. The four gathered together, even Wilbur, who was okay, despite a few scratches. They prepared for a fight, but instead, the robot just simply walked away. They made a move to follow, but Violet, who had reappeared, shook her head.

"We're not ready for this fight yet." She stated. The others agreed.

"You're right… we need more time before we fight something like that. I guess it's back to training." Wilbur said, rubbing the back of his neck. Penny nodded, starting to say something. Hiro cut her off, his eyes widening.

"Tadashi!" He shouted, spotting his brothers car, which was to the side, swept over like most over cars there. He ran over, tears springing to his eyes. The others followed, exchanging worried glances. When he got there, he realized the car was empty. He assumed the worst. "Tadashi… no…" He mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice said above him, a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Tadashi and Honey Lemon, looking worried. Hiro took a shuttering breath, and nodded, standing up.

"I-I'm fine.."

"Good… If you don't mind us asking, who are you four?" Tadashi asked, glancing around the group. The four exchanged glances, surprised that they were not recognized, even though their only form of disguise was a simple mask on their faces, and some slight appearance changes. Hiro cleared his throat.

"That's a secret for now."


	31. Chapter 31

***Tries to sneak in without anyone asking questions* Hey guys, enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

**Guess I should explain myself, huh. I'm so sorry this took me so long. But I'm not abandoning this, I swear. Okay, so first I was grounded from my laptop for a week, then I was in Ireland for two weeks, then I had a math final that was killing me and then I finally got around to writing this! I'm so sorry for how long this took, but I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner! **

**So, let me give you guys a little more context. The events of The Incredibles and Bolt occurred before this story. The events of Meet the Robinsons hasn't yet, but it may occur after this story ends. And the events of Big Hero Six haven't and will not occur. Okay, enjoy!**

The next day at school, there was a buzz about the new superheroes in their small little town. It took the kids all their effort not to laugh about the fact that their classmates didn't know that they were sitting in the same room as these four "superheroes" right now. During science class, they made plans to meet up at Hiro's garage and discuss yesterday's events, since they very well couldn't talk about it in their classes without revealing their identities. Which was the first point of discussion that they had in Hiro's garage that evening.

"So, what do you think? Hidden identities or no hidden identities?" Hiro asked, as soon as all his friends were in the room. Wilbur, who was just making his way to where the snacks were, shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, if we did show our identities, we would be like, instantly famous." He said, tossing up a pretzel and trying to catch it in his mouth.

"Yeah, but we may as well just put a big red target on our backs. Whoever is looking for us isn't just gonna stop because we're in our civilian form." Violet replied, frowning a little. Hiro nodded.

"She does have a point." Hiro stated, looking over at Wilbur, who was still trying to catch pretzels in his mouth. Wilbur sighed, picking up a pretzel off the floor and tossing it in the trash.

"Yeah, okay, you have a point Vi." He said, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"So, it's settled then, we keep our identities a secret-"

"But what about our families? If we start doing superhero stuff all the time, my mom's gonna start wondering where I am, or what I'm doing. She'd worry." Penny said, frowing. Hiro sighed, nodding.

"I know, Aunt Cass and Tadashi would be wondering as well…" He fiddled with his watch, looking down.

Wilbur and penny nodded in agreement, sighing and shaking their heads. Violet bit her lip.

"My family already knows." She said quietly, looking nervous. The other three turned to her, various expressions of shock on their faces.

"You're not serious, right?" Hiro asked, furrowing his brow. Violet bit her lip.

"But before you all freak out, let me explain myself! I haven't been… entirely truthful about my family…" She said, looking down.

"Are you saying that your family isn't your family and that you're actually a superhero alien like Martian Manhunter or Superman, because if so, that's totally awesome." Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet blinked, and Penny smacked Wilbur lightly on the arm.

"Wilbur, shut up." Penny said, as politely as someone could tell their friend to shut up. Wilbur opened his mouth to say something more, but just one harsh look from Penny shot him down.

"No, my parents are my parents, I wouldn't lie about that, but… what I'm trying to say is… we aren't the only supers around here."

"Wait, are you suggesting that…" Hiro started, but Wilbur cut him off, pumping his fist in the air.

"SUPER FAMILY! No way! My girlfriend's family is a family of superheros!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. The other three shushed him, and Violet turned pink.

"Please don't be mad… I didn't want to keep this a secret but my parents thought it would be best since they technically can't use their powers anymore and I mean what really could they do for us then and plus it's probably-"  
"Wait, back up. They can't use their powers anymore? Did they like, outgrow them or…?" Hiro asked, his mind clearly running a mile a minute.

Violet sighed and shook her head. "No, no… It's nothing like that. It's just that… well, I'm sure Wilbur's heard of this, about fifteen years ago, all supers were banned from the world. They thought we were a threat to humanity or some stuff like that." Violet said harshly, only she didn't say stuff.

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, I heard of that. But I thought something happened that the superheros were welcomed back to society. The Incredibles, or something. They saved the world. Or at least they supposedly did, there's a rumor that their enemy, Syndrome, survived and is hiding out, waiting for his chance to strike again. I read about it on some forums. Interesting stuff, really."

Violet couldn't help but laugh a little. "Syndrome couldn't have survived that." She said, then looked down. "Yeah, that happened, you're right. But the government told Mr. Incredible to stand down. Superheroes tempt supervillians. No heroes, no problem." Violet said. Wilbur frowned.

"How would you know that? Unless… Mr. Incredible has a daughter… who can turn invisible…. Violet…. Are you…?" Wilbur asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I am. Surprise. My moms Mrs. Incredible, my dad's Mr. Incredible, my brother is Incrediboy, and I'm Incredigirl." Violet said, looking incredibly uncomfortable, which, who could blame her.

"No… freaking… way…" Wilbur said in shock. Penny and Hiro stared as well.

"This is insane." Hiro said, shaking his head. "You're pulling my leg, right? This can't be true. You can't be…. Can you?"

"Well, I am. I know, it's crazy. Sometimes I don't even believe it myself." Violet sighed. Hiro frowned, the gears in his head once again turning.

"Violet, I think it's time we paid your parents a visit." Hiro said, and the others agreed, everyone but Violet running towards their bikes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, lookie here! Me, posting again! Yay!**

"No. You can't." Violet said, her eyes widening. "They don't want any parent of this. When I told them, they were furious! They don't agree with us putting ourselves in danger.."

"Then how are you even here? That makes like, zero sense you know." Wilbur said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that doesn't exactly add up Vi. Look, we get it if you don't want us to talk to your parents- Trust me, Aunt Cass is not the coolest of guardians- but we could really use any help that they can offer. And according to Wilbur, your parents have a lot they can offer." Hiro said, getting on his bike.

"I-fine. We can go. But I'm telling you, they will not want to help." She said, getting on her bike.

"Sure, I'll help." Violet's dad said. The four had ridden over to Violet's house, despite Violet's many protests. Violets jaw dropped.

"W-What? Dad, I thought you said-" She started.

"And I did, but your mother and I did some thinking and… It's in your blood, Vi. There's no getting past that. So, instead of protesting, we thought it'd be best to help you in any way we can. Starting with this whole identity crisis thing. You said you all are having trouble deciding whether or not to reveal your identities, right- what was it, Hiro?" Bob said, glancing at Wilbur.

"Uh, no. I'm Wilbur, he's Hiro." He said, pointing to Hiro, who waved. "But yes, that was our problem. I mean, if we reveal, we'll be instant celebrities, and-"

"Don't do it. All the fame in the world is not worth the risk that is revealing your identity. Ever wondered why superheroes always wear masks? It's because, if they didn't, they would live in constant fear and uncertainty. Your identity is the most important thing you have. Keep it safe." He said, glancing around at the group. They shared a look, nodding and biting their lips.

"Do you have mask?" He asked. The four slowly shook their heads, frowning and glancing around at each other. Bob sighed. "You'll have to get that. What do your suits look like?" He asked. Hiro grinned.

"We can show you." He said, going to press the button on the side of his watch. Bob shook his head.

"No, there's no need for that… It'll take too long."

"No, really, it'll only take a second." Hiro said, giving the others a nod, and then pressing the button. Quickly, they transformed into their suits, leaving bob wide eyed.

"How did you…?"

"Just some simple tech. Well, not simple, really advanced tech, but still, you get what I mean."

"Uh huh...about how long did it take you?" Bob asked, examining the fabric on his daughters suit.

"This all? Oh, it took about 2 months. The hardest part was figuring out how to get the suits to morph to our bodies. And then, of course, there's the power tech. It wasn't too terrible, though. My brothers classes at the university gives me some extra materials to work with."

"Fascinating…" He said, nodding. The kids de transformed, and he sighed. "Well, it looks like you have most everything you need- except for a mask. Listen kids, if you ever need any help…"

"Dad, I'll let you know if we do." Violet said, smiling a little. Bob nodded.

"Yeah. Keep in touch with me. I'd like to see how you all do…" He hesitated, before saying "And listen kids, be careful. I don't want you ending up hurt out there, okay? If i hear of anything that could hurt you four, I'm stepping in, or Violet's mother will. I promise that."

The kids nodded, sobering up a bit. He nodded, then smiled. "And listen, have fun. Good luck out there, kids." He said, then paused. "And, you'll need a team name." He laughed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. The kids watched him go, then turned to each other.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got something to work on back home." Hiro said, waving.

Penny nodded. "I do too. I've got a drama project that's kicking my butt. Talk later!" She said, following Hiro out the door, leaving just Wilbur and Violet behind.

"Hey, vi, uh… Your parents know we're dating, right?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet laughed a laugh that sounded almost fake.

"Of _course_ they know we're dating. Why wouldn't they. You're crazy, Wilbur. Crazy…" She said, biting her lip.

"Ah...okay, cool. Uh, one more question…" he said, not noticing the tension.

"Yeah?" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you… Uh… Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" He asked, speeding up his sentence and turning red. Violet laughed, this time a genuine laugh.

"I'd love too." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Now go home. You probably have homework."

"Ah, yes! And yes, I do. I- uh… See you." He smiled, walking out the door. She smiled back, closing the door behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Got a chapter out! Updates should be much more regular once I graduate next week! This ones a little longer, so as always, enjoy!**

The school was a buzz about the formal, which was only two weeks away. Penny was sitting in the library before school, braiding and unbraiding her hair, talking with Violet about the dance. "What if he doesn't like my dress? Or what if he decides not to go to prom with me? Oh gosh, what if-"

"Penny, you've been ranting about this for the last ten minutes. Calm down. It's a winter formal, not prom." Violet sighed, rubbing her temples. "And decide if you're gonna braid your hair or not. I think you've done it and redone it about a hundred times.''

"That's definitely an over exaggeration, don't you think?" Penny asked, but she stopped braiding her hair, to Violet's relief.

"No, I don't, actually. I'm surprised you still have the energy to do it. My arms would get tired by that point."

Penny huffed. "It's a nervous habit."

"I can tell." Violet laughed a little, raising an eyebrow. "So, you were worried about your dress?" She asked, then quickly regretted it as Penny launched describing every detail of her dress.

"Well, yeah. It's green, goes down to about… hm, probably about right here." She said, gesturing to right above her knee. "And it has some sparkles covering the bodice and-"

"How about just a picture?" Violet sighed. Penny nodded.

"Good idea. You're pretty smart, you know." She said, pulling out her phone, and showing her a picture. Violet opened her mouth to say something, but a voice cut her off.

"That's really pretty? Is it for the formal?" The two girls looked up and saw Rapunzel beaming down at them. Standing next to her was Jack, who was texting someone on his phone. The four had met with the older students a few times since that first meeting, and had become acquaintances. They had met up a few more times in groups, and even more time outside of the groups, for help with school and such. Rapunzel nudged Jack, who looked up blinking

"Huh-oh, hey fresh meat." He said, glancing up at the girls. Rapunzel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Jack, I told you that you can't call them that! It's rude!"

"It's not rude, it's true. They're fresh meat, aren't they? I mean, really, that's what they are, right?" Jack asked, going back to texting. Rapunzel sighed, shaking her head.

"Just ignore him, it seems like that's what he's doing with you anyway." She said, glaring at Jack, who couldn't help but smirk.

Penny smiled, laughing at the seniors as they argued back and forth. "Yeah, it's for the formal. Isn't it pretty?"

Rapunzel nodded, smiling back. "Yeah! It's super pretty. Mine's purple with pink trim. I'm going with my boyfriend, Flynn."

Violet blinked for a moment. "Wait, I thought you and Jack…"

Rapunzel and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Oh gosh, no." Rapunzel said, shaking her head.

"Ew, no, why would I-"

"Rude, Jack. Rude." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, shoving him and smiling a little. "So, who are you guys going with?"  
"I'm going with Hiro, and Violet's going with Wilbur."

"Ah, nice! Do you have a dress, Violet?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet shook her head.

"Nah, not yet…" She shrugged. Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go to the mall tonight then! You _need _a dress!" She exclaimed. Violet blinked.

"Why? It's still two weeks away… I'm sure I can find the time this weekend- though Dash has a track meet, and Mom and Dad have a dinner party… but I'm sure I'll find the time." She shrugged, and Rapunzel shook her head.

"Nope, nuh uh, no protesting. Meet me at the big tree in the north parking lot after school! I'll see you then!" She grinned, waving as the warning bell rang.

Penny smiled and Violet sighed. "Hey, seems fun! See you in French." She grinned, and hurried off to her English class. Violet shook her head and sighed, heading to her math class. She sighed, flopping into her chair and closing her eyes. Wilbur, who was sitting next to her, raised an eyebrow, glancing over.

"Uh… is everything okay?" He asked, poking her shoulder.  
Violet sighed again. "Yeah, everything's fine, it's just after school I'm stuck going to the mall with Rapunzel and Penny."

Wilbur frowned, tilting his head. "Well,what's wrong with that?" He asked. "It honestly sounds pretty fun." He smiled.

Violet nodded, looking at her math homework. "I mean, yeah, it might be.. It's just, I don't really know Rapunzel and what if she like, doesn't like me and Penny just ditches me to hang out with her." She said, frowning.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "And there's the truth! You really think that'll happen? Just have fun, dude. Don't worry about it."

Violet smiled a little. "Yeah, okay. I suppose I'll give it a chance…" There was a silence between the two, not an uncomfortable one, but just a silence. The bell rang, and the class started.

After school, Violet approached the parking lot with hesitation. It was all juniors and seniors, not a single freshman in sight. She felt out of place, awkward, uncomfortable. Violet glanced around, searching for her friends when she found the big tree she was supposed to meet them under. She sighed, glancing up at the big tree, frowning.

"Violet! There you are!" A voice shouted. Violet turned around, and saw penny and rapunzel walking up towards her. "Hey!" Penny said, waving. "We've been looking for you, what took you so long?"

Violet shrugged. "I had to talk to my art teacher about our next project. I guess I didn't realize how long I took."

"Ah! I didn't know you were in art! I love art!" Rapunzel said excitedly, clapping. "I'm in art 4, it has to be my number one favorite class! I'm actually thinking about being an art major at college next year, but right now I'm undecided. I dunno, maybe I'll be an art teacher. But whatever, you probably don't want to hear all the details of my future college life." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, uh, I like art, it's pretty cool." Violet smile.

"Then we should totally check out the art exhibit at the museum sometime! It's awesome. Anyway, let's get to the car." She smiled, leading the two of them to her blue Chevy. They got in and drove to the mall.

Within ten minutes, they pulled into the mall parking lot. Rapunzel parked outside the entrance and everyone got out. "Alright so there's about four good places to shop for dresses. My main shop is Clarence's. Super cute stuff, you'd like it. C'mon, I'll show you to it! I get a discount there because my moms friend owns it so I'll totally extend that to you. It's pretty great, I mean I…" She continued talking as Violet glanced over to penny.

"Is she always this chatty?" Violet asked. Penny laughed.

"Yeah, she is. It's pretty fun, she's easy to talk to!" She smiled.

Rapunzel showed the girls to the shop, and stopped to talk to the woman who clearly was the owner, leaving the two girls to shop.

"What about this?" Penny asked, holding up a bright blue dress with large gemstones adorning the waist. Violet shook her head.

"No. it's pretty, but it's just not my style." She said, going through the nearby discount rack. She frowned at the price tag. $50, that'd be all the money her mom gave her. She put it back, her stomach churning. She had a feeling her family couldn't afford this place- and certainly not the full price stuff, which was what Penny was looking at. Violet bit her lip. Her friend meant well, she knew she did, but between all the money she made as a child, and her mother's job, money didn't seem to be as much of an issue for Penny as it was for Violet. She picked up another dress, this one a little cheaper. $40. She glanced over the dress. It was simple, a pale pink dress with black lacy details. It was pretty. She considered it, then looked over at Penny. "I like this one." She said, holding it up. Penny glanced at it and nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty! Maybe we can get them to hold it. You never want to buy the first dress you see! Though that might be wedding dresses, but whatever." She grinned, taking the jacket and bringing it up to the register. "Can we hold this?"

The owner looked up and smiled, nodding. "Sure, sweetie. What's your name?"

"Put it under Violet. It's for a friend." Penny smiled back.

Rapunzel, who was standing nearby, smiled. "That's pretty, I like it. Though not super winter formally.. It'll look pretty, all the same. Anyway, let's look around some more! See you later, Margo!" She waved at the shop keeper, who waved back.

The girls walked out of the shop, laughing and chatting. Or, at least, Penny and Rapunzel were. Violet stayed mostly silent, glancing at shop windows and considering the stores, but never stopping by. She just couldn't bring herself to it. Luckily for her, however, their merriment was about to come to an end pretty quickly. A scream rang across the mall, and the three girls froze in fear, turning around to see the cause.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ahaha! It's finally summer, and I've officially graduated! So, who's ready for hopefully more consistent updates? I know I am! Thank you to those who have stuck by through all this craziness. Your reviews and your reading is much loved. Onwards with the story!**

'A giant robot. Again with the giant robots?' Penny thought to herself. She glanced over at Violet, who was fiddling with her bracelet. Penny knew quickly what she wanted to do, and looked around. There was no where to go, and if they did run off, Rapunzel was sure to follow. And if she followed, she'd figure who they are. And she'd definitely ask plenty of questions. Not that Penny could blame her, she'd ask many questions too, if she was in her situation. She glanced at Violet, who bit her lip, glancing over at rapunzel. Rapunzel's eyes were huge as she stared up at the giant robot. Penny had to move fast.

"Oh my god! Guys, we gotta hide!" She whispered, putting her acting skills to use. She dragged rapunzel inside the shop, and told her to hide in one of the dressing rooms. Then she grabbed Violet and the two of them ran to the bathrooms. After checking the stalls to make sure they were empty, the two girls ran out of the bathroom and into the fight. Penny was nervous. They hadn't had much practice with these suits, and when they did, Hiro was around. Altogether, she was scared. She was scared the suit was gonna malfunction, or they won't be able to help take down the robot. Penny glanced over at Violet, and wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

She was. Violet had fought many a giant robot, but never just with one other person. She was nervous. The two girls ran over to the robot, and Penny taunted it.

"Hey, tin-face! How about you pick on someone your own size!" She glanced down at herself. "Or, power." She sighed, looking over at Violet. "Wilbur's better at the puns than me." She mumbled.

"That wasn't even a pun." She mumbled back.

The robot glanced down at the two of them, and Penny flew up, punching the robot in its mechanical eye. The crowd that had gathered around the group let out a cheer, and Penny smirked. Violet smiled, thankful that this was shaping up to be a short fight. She disappeared, making her way over to the back of the robot and trying to locate the the battery pack on the back of the robot. Unfortunately, the robot felt her climbing. It swiped back, knocking her down and cutting her arm in the process. She groaned, and lost her invisible state as she tumbled. She landed with a thump, and moaned as she sat up. Surprisingly, the robot was leaving. The crowd cheered, and Violet blinked, confused. Penny raced over to her, her eyes wide.

"What did you do to it?" She asked, watching the robot make its way away from the mall re the new mall sunroof.

"I-I didn't do anything." She said. She looked at her arm, and shook her head. It wasn't bleeding too bad, but it stung. She covered it.

Penny frowned. "Then how-" She was cut off by a reporter coming over to the two of them.

"I'm here now with- what are your names?" She said, glancing over at Penny and Violet.

"Uh- I'm...Missile and this is uh… Dazzler." Penny said, looking over at Violet, who furrowed her eyebrows, giving Penny a look.

"Missile and Dazzler, the two heros that just defeated the robot in the center of the Pleasantville mall. Missile, Dazzler, there are rumors that a team of superheros has formed in our small town. Can you confirm that, and if so, are you members?"

"Ah, do you mean the uh- erm… Ironclad teens?" Penny said, making a confused face. Violet gave her another face, shaking her head and facepalming.

"Is that the name of team? Interesting… Are there more members on the team, or are you the only ones?" The reporter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, there are two other members. I'm sure you'll meet them eventually. For now, we ought to be getting back to headquarters. Missile out!" Penny replied, grabbing Violet and flying up to the roof of the mall.

"Dazzler? Missile? _Ironclad Teens?_ What the heck, Penny!" Violet said, shaking her head.

"Well I couldn't just say, Hi, I'm Penny Forrester and this is Violet Parr! We're members of a superhero team along with Hiro Hamada and Wilbur Robinson! That would be insane!"

"Yeah, but why those names? They're all so...silly!"

"I was under pressure, okay!" Penny crossed her arms, pouting. Violet laughed a little.

"Well, I guess it's better than whatever Wilbur was planning on calling us." She said, flashing back to one of their many lunch time conversations.

Penny laughed. "Wasn't it like, the night-bots or something stupid like that?" Violet nodded

"Yup! Gosh, he's stupid." She smiled, thinking about Wilbur. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Wilbur, we still have to get you your dress for the formal. C'mon, I'm sure Rapunzel is freaking out." She laughed, and grabbed her friend, floating back down.

"I have no clue how I'm gonna hide this cut." Violet said, transforming and walking into the mall. Penny shook her head, and pulled a few bandaids out of her purse.

"This'll do for now. Good luck explaining it to your mom." She replied, heading into the boutique. Violet went to the register and bought the dress that she had on hold. Penny went and found Rapunzel. As they walked out of the mall, Violet couldn't help but feel like something was very, very wrong.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? I'm excited for this chapter, we are nearing the real meat of the story! Who's ready for some drama and excitement! I know I am!**

Something was off about Violet. Wilbur, Penny, and Hiro could all sense it. She was much quieter, it was almost like she wasn't even there. And she was angry. She lashed out at her teachers, she fought with her friends. She wasn't anything like her normal self. Take now for instance. She was sulking in the corner of the table, not touching her food, as her friends chatted away. Wilbur glanced over at her, and she shot him a glare, then her expression softed a bit, but not enough. He frowned, biting his lip. Penny followed his gaze, glancing back at him and shaking her head. Wilbur sighed, pulling out his phone and quickly texting Penny.

'I don't know what to do about her. She just seems so… mad.' The message read.

Penny glanced at her phone and sighed, quickly texting back.

'Let her be.' She replied. 'She'll be back to normal soon, I'm sure.' Another reply read. Penny figured this whole 'situation' with Violet was just a phase, mood swings, something any normal teenager would go through.

'But what if something is seriously wrong with her?' Wilbur's reply came almost immeditaly. Wilbur thought that is was something much worse. The usual suspects came up, aliens, mind control, etc, etc. He even had a new theroy that this was some strange form of mind control by whatever villian it was who's been attacking them. Silly stuff like that.

'Stop it. If you bother her, than it would be worse. You'll end up like Hiro.'

And Hiro? Well, Hiro was..

"JUST STOP PESTERING ME!" Violet shouted

….curious.

'Good point.' Wilbur texted back, watching what was about to go down.

"S-sorry!" He exclaimed, backing away, smiling nervously, and not sounding too sorry

about it at all. Apparently, when Wilbur and Penny were texting, Hiro was peppering Violet with a million and one questions, all about her strange mood swings. Violet shook her head and stood.

"I'm sick of you asking me all these questions! I'm sick of these sideways glances-" She glared at Penny and Wilbur. "-and I'm sick of all the behind my back talk! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, and the cafeteria quieted. It seemed as though all eyes were on them. Violet seemed to sink back, looking down. "I-I'm just gonna go eat in the library." She whispered, grabbing her backpack and lunch box. She hurried off, and the eyes of the cafetira followed her out. Wilbur slumped back, and Penny sighed.

"...Whoops." Hiro said, sheeepishly.

Violet stormed into the library, signing in and plopping down on one of the seats. She didn't know what was happening. She was pushing away her best friends, basically her only friends. She wanted to stop herself, but she couldn't. She placed her food on the tabled, slowly eating her food. Away from her friends, she felt much calmer. She was confused, and she just wanted to apologize to them. But every time she got near them, she could feel her blood boil. It was almost like she was controled by someone else. She shook her head, sighing and putting her food away. She wasn't hungry. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down at it. A text from Wilbur was on the screen.

'Hey. Are you okay?' It read. Simple as that. She frowned at the text, already feeling her anger rising. Why did he have to ruin a perfectly calm lunch? Why did her friends have to be so… Annoying? She texted back quickly, a short response.

'Fine.' It said. She turned off her phone and put it in her backpack. She didn't want to deal with them today.

"Violet?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and jumped when she saw her science teacher, Mr. Pines. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He said, smiling.

Violet's stomach churned. Mr. Pines, was her neighbor, Buddy Pines. He's always creeped her out a little. She slowly let out a breath, and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Uh, what's up?" She frowned. She thought through her last few days of school. She hadn't forgotten to turn anything in, and she hadn't missed any tests. So why would her teacher be talking to her?

"I was just wondering why you're eating in the library. Don't you usually eat with your friends?"

"They're not being the best of friends right now." She muttered, looking down. Mr. Pines frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Violet. If you ever need anything, feel free to come talk to me." He smiled, and waved, walking away.

She nodded and watched him go. She sighed. Maybe her teacher was the only friend in the world, right now.

Buddy Pines smirked, glancing back at the student he had just left. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Everything is going exactly as planned." He grinned, and walked back to his classroom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to post this, I was on vacation! I went to Disneyland along with the rest of southern California! It was a lot of fun, but I'm glad to be back and writing. Although... you may not be too happy with me after you read this chapter... hehe.**

The school dance. A long loved tradition of all, or most, high school students. One of those students was Penny Forrester, who was currently getting ready for her schools winter formal. She hummed to herself, curling her hair. She was excited. Her friends were to come to her house in about an hour, for pictures. She smiled, and began working on her makeup.

Hiro was nervous. He had never been to a school dance before, especially not with a girl he liked. He paced the front room, his brother watching, laughing.

"Dude, listen to me. You need to calm down." Tadashi smiled, shaking his head.

"I know, I know. I'm just-nervous, you know? I really like penny, and-" Hiro responded, running his hands through his hair.

"I know, I know. Trust me, I was the same way with Honey. Don't worry, I got a few tricks that will help you." Tadashi smiled.

Wilbur, had he not had a date, would likely not be going to the dance. They weren't really his scene, he was more of a football game kinda guy. But, he had a date, with a girl he really liked. Or at least, used to really like. And, don't get him wrong, still did. But the girl, Violet, had changed. She'd become angry, much more hostile towards her friends and, Wilbur was sure, even his family. He sighed as his mother straightened his tie. "I'm sure you'll have a great time." She smiled. Wilbur nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will too."

Violet sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She shook her head, putting down her clutch and playing with one of her curls. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to go to this dance. She definitely didn't want to go with Wilbur. It was almost like she didn't even like him anymore. The last week had been...rough. She thought for a moment, and sighed. Maybe tonight would be a good night. Maybe tonight she'd actually feel happy around her friends. Maybe tonight would be… different.

Penny paced her front hall, constantly looking at the door. Wilbur sighed, swiping some candy from a bowl on the table. "Penny, have you ever heard the phrase a watched pot never boils?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No, why? What does it mean?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"It means the more you stare, the less likely it is to happen." He said, plopping down on the couch and making himself at home. "Cmon over and sit down." He gestured.

Penny sighed, closing her eyes and sitting down next to Wilbur. "Aren't you worried? I mean, what if neither of them show up? And we both have to go alone!"

"Or we could just go together-"

"Ew!"

"-As friends! Would that really be so gross?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"No, I just- it's like you're my brother!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "It'd be weird." She crossed her arms.

Wilbur laughed, shaking his head. "I know, I know. I'm just messing with you." He grinned, and the doorbell rang. Penny jumped up, hurrying to the door. She smiled when she opened it, seeing Hiro. He was blushing, wearing a dress shirt and tie, holding a small bouquet of flowers. He was blushing a bright red.

"Uh-these are for-for you." He rubbed the back of his neck, handing the flowers to Penny. She smiled, smelling them and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Hiro. They're beautiful." She laughed, playing with her hair. "I was worried for a minute you wouldn't show."

Hiro frowned, looking worried. "Shoot, was I like, madly late? I didn't mean to-"

"No no! I just, I dunno, I was worried." Penny said, reassuring him. Hiro smiled, nodding.

"Ah, well good." He laughed. "Uh, who else is here? I'm not the first one, am I?" He glanced around. Penny opened her mouth to respond, but Wilbur cut her odd.

"Uh, no. I'm here." Wilbur shouted from the living room.

"Oh, hey Wilbur." Hiro laughed, glancing in and waving. "You look good, by the way." He said, smiling at Penny.

"Aww, thanks. You know, I was worried that this tie wouldn't match my shirt and-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Robinson."

"Are you sure, Hamada?" Wilbur smirked.

"Shut up."

Penny laughed. "Thanks Hiro. You look nice too. That color looks good on you."

"Same to you." He said, after deciding that was probably his best response.

Penny laughed. "Thanks."

Hiro glanced back towards the living room, and pulled Penny into the kitchen. "So, has she shown up?"

Penny frowned, glancing down. "No, not yet. I hope she will soon, though."

"I hope so too. And I hope she's sorted out what her issue is." He said, crossing his arms. Out of all the three, Hiro was the least sympathetic. He wasn't too happy with the fact that she kept getting so angry for no reason. Penny frowned, looking down.

"Hiro, we can't be so quick to blame her, I mean-"

"Are you talking about me?" Violet said, looking at the two, her arms crossed, looking extremely furious.

"Uh, no, we're talking about...her aunt… who's staying here… and has anger issues." Hiro smiled nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. That's it. That's it." Penny smiled, trying not to laugh.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Hiro, you are a pathetic liar. And Penny, stop pretending to go along with that. You two just infuriate me!" She sighed. "This was honestly a terrible idea! I should just-go…"

"Wait, Penny, please don't go… Just, give it a chance. Give us a chance." Wilbur said, standing from behind the three, looking crushed. "You look beautiful, by the way." He stated, taking in her curled hair, and her dress. He couldn't help to smile a little.

Violet glared, taking a deep sigh and trying not to get too mad. "Stop, don't tell me that! I don't want ot hear it from you!" She snapped. She took a deep breath, looking down. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Just- whatever. "

Wilbur looked down, playing with a corsage he had gotten for Violet. He hide it behind his back, looking up again. "Okay, yeah. We'll like, leave you alone…" He looked over at Penny, hiding his devastation. "Uh, Penny, your mom is waiting in the car. Lets- Lets go to dinner." He opened the door, and Penny and Hiro walked out. Violet paused, looking at him.

"I don't know why I decided to date you." Violet simply stated, walking out the door. Wilbur watched her go, feeling his heart break inside. He took a deep breath, pulling out the corsage. He wiped his eyes, and threw the corsage to the side, hurrying to the car before his friends began to wander.


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh boy, this chappie was a doozy. But, I'm excited to get it out there! Who's ready for some...**

**wait for it...**

**Drama! And I'm not just talking the high school type either. There's drama, danger, and heartbreak. This'll be good, trust me guys!**

**Also, and it pains me to say it, this may be the beginning of the end for this part of the modern four. Notice how I said part. These little goobers still have three more years of high school, and I think a sequel may be in order. I say may be. Only if enough people are interested! Let it stew in your mind, because I'll write it if I garner enough interest! I promise! Anyway, enjoy!**

Dinner went smoothly. At least, for Penny and Hiro it did. For Wilbur and Violet, it was basically world war three. The only communication they had throughout the meal was glares. Eventually, the four ended the meal and walked to the school, which was about two blocks away from the restaurant. They headed into the school building, and Violet shot another glare Wilburs way, and Wilbur glanced away, pulling out his tickets and showing them to the person who was greeting them. The woman smiled at them, and told the four to have a great time. They smiled back- even Violet did, for the first time in what felt like months. But, as soon as they reached the gym, the act broke, and Violet returned to her usual grumpy self, and pushed past Wilbur as he held the door open for her.

"Can you stop that?" Wilbur asked, now clearly extremely annoyed.

"Stop what?" Violet asked breezily, rolling her eyes.

"Acting like a total -" Wilbur cursed, crossing his arms.

Violet gasped, her eyes narrowing. "I can't believe you'd even call me that!" She yelled, glaring at him, her eyes on fire.

Penny looked at Wilbur, shocked. "Wilbur… you can't just."

"Penny, I'm not putting up with this anymore! I've been nothing but nice to her, but what do I get? Nothing but the cold shoulder. At least, if I'm lucky, that is!" He glared back at Violet. By now, a group of students had gathered to watch, and many others were listening in from their spots on the gym floor.

"Yeah well maybe I should give you much more than that if you're going to treat me like this!" Violet gritted her teeth.

"Go ahead! At least then you'll finally be paying attention to me, instead of treating me like yesterday's garbage!"

"You're worse than yesterday's garbage Wilbur. Much, much worse! At least I know yesterday's garbage wouldn't call me such rude things!" She shouted. "You know what, that's it. We're through, Wilbur Robinson." She stated calmly, her voice eerily unattached. With that, she turned on her heel, and began to walk away. She paused, and walked back, only to give Wilbur a stinging slap. Then, she left, all eyes following her out the door.

Wilbur stood in shock. "What have I done…?" He whispered to himself.

Violet marched through the streets with a purpose. Next week at school, there was no way she was seeing her old friends again. She would find a new group, someone who didn't treat her, well, like-

A sound on the wind stopped her dead in her tracks. She could feel someone watching her, but when she turned around, she saw no one there. She frowned, and took another step forward. There! It sounded like… like footsteps! She gasped, and started running, trying to get away from the steps as fast as possible, but they just kept following her. She turned down a side street, hoping to loose them. Dead end. She had no choice. She squeezed her eyes shut, and pressed her charm, quickly turning invisible. A man laughed. Her eyes widened. There was someone following her!

"Good try, sweetheart, but we know your tricks. You can't hide from us." A man's voice said. Suddenly, black bugs started to swarm her. Wait- not bugs, more like- like robots! She felt her body encompassed by them, and she slowly lost her state of invisibility. A man with green eyes and a scar stepped out of the darkness, followed quickly by another man, who was wearing a mask. "You failed us, Violet." Violet's eyes widened. They knew her name? How..? "You were supposed to kill your pathetic little friends. I suppose our serum isn't quite so perfected after all. Or, perhaps, you're just much too attached to those little friends of yours."

Her friends! Oh no, what has she done… She tried to scream out, but the bots had bound her mouth, along with her hands and feet. Slowly, they were overtaking her vision as well.

"No matter, we'll just take them out ourselves. Perhaps the Syndrome will finally feel the revenge he's been craving. Of course, we'll save you for him. He'll be delighted to take out an Incredible. After all, that's what this whole thing was about. Your families. All of your families. The little superfreaks thing is just a side attraction. Well- look at, Yokai. I think our guest has fallen asleep on us. Load her into the van."

This was last thing Violet remembered.

Wilbur stood, staring after Violet. Penny and Hiro stood close by. By now, the crowd had dispersed, talking amongst themselves. "Shouldn't… Shouldn't he go after her?" Hiro asked, looking at Penny, who shook her head.

"No… she's too mad for that. He should just.. Leave her alone. And try to enjoy the dance." Penny sighed, looking down. So much for the perfect night. Hiro frowned and took her hand.

"Hey… listen, we'll find a way to fix this. I promise. I'm sure they'll be back together in no time."

Penny shook her head. "I don't know, Hiro. This is pretty broken. I just- I don't even know if we'll all stay friends after this…" Penny sighed.

"Well, you'll always have me. Even if we break up. I promise."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, a promise is a promise. We'll stay friends, don't worry." Hiro said. Penny smiled a little. "C'mon, let's go dance." He suggested, trying to get her mind off things.

"But- Wilbur…"

"Probably just wants to be alone right now." He lead her to the dance floor, leaving Wilbur to himself.

Wilbur could hear his friends. He knew they were talking about him. Heck, the whole school was likely talking about him. And they weren't saying very good things either. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he had done, what he had called her-! He deserved this. He deserved every last bit of this…

In an abandoned building far across town, a redheaded man sat at a desk, a smile curling across his face. The incredible girl was gone. 1 superfreak down. 7 more to go. Syndrome, better known as Buddy Pines, laughed. This will be all too easy. And much too much fun.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm the worst author ever. This chapter is so late, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll get the next chapter up much much ****faster. I promise. I'm so sorry I really do feel horrible. **

Helen Parr was worried. Her daughter, Violet, hadn't talked to her all day. Granted, she was staying the night at a friends house, but normally, Violet would at least send her a goodnight text, or call her. But today, there was nothing. And she was getting concerned. She tried calling her again, the third time today, but still, nothing. She frowned down at her phone, shaking her head. She wouldn't do it. She wanted to call Diane, Penny's mom. She would know where Violet was. Especially if she was staying at her house. She shook her head. But if she didn't, and something had actually happened to her daughter, then she'd never forgive herself. But Violet would never forgive her if she did call. It was too late though. As she debated in her head, her hands dialed the phone, calling Diane Forrester.

"Hello?" Diane's voice said from the phone, sounding friendly.

"Hi, Diane. It's me, Helen. Helen Parr. Violet's mom." Helen said, biting her lip. Violet was really going to kill her for this.

"Oh, yes! Hi! How is Violet? Penny said she left the dance early last night, and was very upset. She seemed worried about her." She said, smiling.

Helen felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Y-you mean she's not with you?" She asked, hoping she understood wrong, but she dreaded the answer.

"No...why, is she not-?" Diane asked, all the cheerfulness fading away. Helen shook her head, even though she knew that Diane couldn't see her.

"She- she never came home last night." She muttered, trying not to let out the cry caught in the back of her throat.

Diane, on the other side of the phone, could feel the tears forming in her eyes. As a parent, this was one of her worst fears. Losing her daughter. She didn't know what to say to Helen. She bit her lip. "Oh… Helen… I'll talk- I'll talk to Penny. Perhaps she'll know what could have happened to her. I- I hope she'll know." Diane said quietly. She took her phone away from her ear, and hung up.

The dial tone rang in Helen's ears as she stared at her phone. Missing. Her daughter…. Her daughter was missing. She stood up and walked to the window. Helen was going to find her daughter if it was the last thing she did. She had to. She can't let her down.

The formal was a flop, thought Wilbur Robinson, who lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He lost his girlfriend, along with any shred of dignity that he had at his small school. Maybe his best bet was to try to convince his parents to move out. He was never really much of an Illinois person. Maybe they could move to California. He could start all over, get new friends, get a new girlfriend. Maybe he'd even be popular. He sighed. He'd probably just mess that up too. Plus, he'd miss his friends that he had here. And plus, he could never get his parents to move. He frowned, hearing the doorbell ring. From downstairs, he could hear his mom talking to someone. Penny. He frowned more, he didn't want to talk to anyone. But, he could hear Penny walking up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk." He told her as she walked in his room. He glanced over at her, and his stomach dropped when he saw the expression on her face. He sat up, examining her.

"I think you're going to want to hear this." She said, biting her lip. He shook his head.

"WHat happened? You look like someone died- Oh gosh, did something happen to Bolt? Penny, I-"

"No- not Bolt. Violet. Violet's…" She sniffled, her eyes beginning to water.

"I don't want to think about Violet right now, Penny. You know that…"

"She's missing." Penny started, breaking down into tears. Wilbur froze, his eyes widening.

"Wha...what do you mean by missing?" He said, hoping what he was thinking was very, very wrong.

"She didn't come home last night. She's gone, Wilbur. Gone."

Gone. The word echoed through the room. WIlbur felt his heart burst. Violet was… no…. This can't be. "No. You're wrong. She can't be.."

"She is. Her- Her mom called mine and told her that she never came home last night. She thought she stayed at my house. And she didn't." Penny mumbled, swallowing hard. She couldn't believe what was happening. Violet was her best friend, and all of the sudden, she was just… gone.

Wilbur looked away. "This is all my fault." He whispered, staring at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

Hiro slept on his couch last night. Going to his room had required too much effort, and he was tired. So, he wasn't surprised when his Aunt Cass shook him awake. He was, however, surprised when she handed him the phone.

"It's Wilbur. It sounded urgent." She told him, then walked downstairs to return to the cafe.

"Hello?" Hiro answered, sounding drowsy. He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Hiro?" Wilbur asked. His voice was upset sounding. Hiro frowned, blinking a couple times.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? You sound upset." He yawned again. "Listen dude, if you're gonna rant about last night, give me a minute, I just woke u-"

"Violet's missing." Wilbur stated, cutting to the chase, his voice strained. Hiro's eyes widened, and he shot up off the couch.

"What?" He asked, looking shocked. "No no no… This can't… no no no."

"She's- she's gone. She didn't come home last night. She just… disappeared." Wilbur whispered, his voice broken.

"Give me fifteen minutes." Hiro gulped, tugging on his shoes. "I'm coming over, we're going to figure this out."

Violet woke up, confused. She looked around the room, more like a jail cell. She frowned. Where… was she? She rubbed her head, blinking. Her head throbbed and she glanced around the room again. Slate gray walls. The bed she was in. A mirror. A door, likely leading to a bathroom, and another door. She stood,trying to open the first opned to a bathroom, just as she suspected. She walked to the other door. Locked.

"Ah, our guest is awake." A voice said, floating around in the air. "Good. Now, I'm sure you have some questions, and trust me, in due time, they will be answered. For now, I think I'll just keep you in here. You should be perfect bait for your friends and family." The voice spoke, with laughter following. Violet shuddered. She knew that voice. But… How? Who? And where was she. And- What happened last night…

She knew only one thing. All she wanted right now was to be home.


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow I am so sorry that this took so long, I'm rushing a sorority, and that literally took up all my weekend from 7-10:30 saturday and sunday, and I also had new student orentation two weeks ago, and of course my first week of school. I should be able to update more consisently once I fall into a routine here. Thank you for all your patience!**

The three didn't know where to start. They didn't know where violet went missing, and they didn't know where she could have gone. Hiro attempted to try and track her phone, using the find my phone app, but that only led them to a back alley. They looked around for anything that could give them a clue. They split up, checking around the area.

"You should've put like, trackers in our suits. That way we could've figured this out a lot more easily." Wilbur said, checking around a bag of trash.

"Oh yeah, genius. I'm sure you'd love it if I knew where you were 24/7. That would totally work." Hiro rolled his eyes, glancing over at Wilbur.

Wilbur crossed his arms, stopping in his tracks. "Listen man, I'm not saying that you would check all the time, I'm just saying maybe you should've thought about something like this instead of just letting my girlfriend go missing!"

"She's not even your girlfriend anymore! You act like I don't want to find her just as much as you do! Well, newsflash, I do! She's my friend too, so stop being such a jerk about it!" Hiro practically yelled, glaring at his friend.

"You're hardly acting like you care at all!" Wilbur did yell, throwing down a discarded coke can.

Penny looked up, a concerned look on her face. "Guys…" She frowned. Wilbur looked away, and Hiro continued to glare.

"If I didn't care, why would I be here, in the alley, looking through the trash for any small piece of evidence to where one of my best friends could have gone?" Hiro said quietly, his voice cold. Penny looked at Wilbur.

"He has a point, Wilbur. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't care." She said softly, looking down.

Wilbur looked over at Penny, his expression still a glare. She sunk back, looking down. He softened his features, frowning once more. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, biting his lip. She shook her head, looking down.

"It's okay, I think we're all a bit worked up about this. I know I am. I want her back just as much as you do. But we have to work together to-"

"I think I found something!" Hiro shouted. Neither of them had noticed he had snuck away from them, and was now crouching near a trashcan. He held up a towel, holding it out far from himself.

"Dude, that's just a towel." Wilbur frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Hiro shook his head.

"It's not just a towel! Don't get too close. I think it's soaked in chloroform..." He said, examining the cloth. "I'll have to take it back to my lab to be sure, but from the smell alone that's what it seems to be." Hiro frowned, looking down.

"And… what does that mean… you know, for Violet." Wilbur swallowed, glancing at the cloth. Penny looked as though she was about to cry.

"Well.. It's definitely not something good… but who knows…. Maybe this isn't… maybe this isn't hers. Let's keep looking. We haven't even found her phone yet. Maybe it was a fluke… maybe it wasn't her.." He bit his lip. The other two nodded, though they didn't look convinced. Hiro wasn't even sure he convinced himself. They began searching again, though this time with much less fever and energy. They now all believed the worse. They searched for a while more, until Penny gasped. The two boys looked over at her as tears formed in her eyes. She bent down and picked up a small purple and black circular object. Penny bit her lip, and held it up.

"I don't think she's okay…" She struggled to get out, and took a deep breath. Hiro took it from her and examined it.

"She wouldn't just leave that behind, that's not what she does…" Wilbur said, shaking his head.

Hiro sighed, looking down. "These are designed to be unbreakable, but...it shows signs of strain. Violet is not strong enough to cause this kind of damage to a metal so indestructible…" Hiro looked at the three, his face giving away everything.

"Something happened to her, didn't it.." Penny asked, feeling her heart drop to her stomach.

Hiro bit his lip. "We don't know that for sure… not until we run some diagnostics on the bracelet and the cloth… We can't say for certain whether or not she-"

"It's pretty clear that that's the case!" Wilbur exploded, shaking his head. "Stop using fancy words to hid the truth! I know that she's been kidnapped, and that I'm going to find her! We can't just stay here and talk about this, the longer we wait, the more she could be hurt or… or worse!" He said, clearly panicking.

"And how do you plan to do this? How are we supposed to find her?" Hiro replied. Wilbur looked down, staying quiet. "Let's head back to my house. We can test our finds and figure out where to go from there…" The other two nodded, and they began their walk back to Hiro's.


	40. Chapter 40

**Look at that, we're on chapter fourty! Nearing the end, 15 more chapters or so. Who's excited, get excited! I'm excited. I'm excited for the sequal, because my plans are especially evil mwhaha. Anyway, updates on my life, I'm now in a sorority called Sigma Delta Tau, so that should be a fun thing! Also, I'm starting to get my free time back, so guess what that means? More chapters! Get pumped! Alright, enjoy this chapter! **

Hiro knew the truth. He knew that Violet had been kidnapped, and he knew that she was in distress. But, he couldn't yet tell his friends, because he knew how they'd react. Penny would cry- he knew she would cry- and he didn't want to see her cry. Wilbur… Wilbur would go after her. Wilbur would risk life and limb to find her. This, this was dangerous. He had to let them known in the right way. He had to make a plan. He paced his room, looking around at his things, trying to come up with a plan. He groaned loudly, flopping down on his bed.

"...Are you okay?" Tadashi asked from high side of the room, taking his earbuds out. Hiro sighed. He forgot his brother was in the room too.

"You're not supposed to be here." He said, sitting up. He couldn't concentrate with his brother in the room, and he definitely couldn't tell his brother about the fact that one of his best friends had been kidnapped, because he knew for a fact that he would freak out and call the police, or at least call aunt Cass. Not that any normal person wouldn't. In fact, if Hiro didn't know why this was happening to friend, he'd be calling the police as well. But he knew all too well what his friend got herself into.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Uh, it's my room too, bro. I'm allowed to be here whenever I want."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes and groaned. Tadashi laughed.

"You are pathetic." Tadashi grinned, then stood, walking over to Hiro's bed.

"What're you doing? Get away." Hiro crossed his arms. Tadashi smirked, and lifted his younger brother off the bed, holding him upside down.

"Hey! Ow! Knock it off!" Hiro yelled, trying to reach up and hit Tadashi. Tadashi laughed and then stopped when he Baymax heard from the corner.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was activated by the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax said, tilting his head and waddling over to Hiro. Hiro sighed.

"We're good Baymax, we don't need you. Just Tadashi being a-"

"Don't say it. And also, that's not gonna get him to go away." Tadashi smirked, letting Hiro down not so gently.

"OW!" Hiro yelled, glaring at Tadashi and rubbing his ankles, which Tadashi held him by.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

"Non-existent." Hiro said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, deactivate."

"I cannot go away until you say 'I am satisfied with my care. I shall now scan for injuries."

"No need, bay-"

"Scan complete. You have a minor pain on your ankle. Take an aspirin and it shall go away." Baymax said, and from his chest out popped an aspirin and a glass of water. Hiro stood up and took it, glaring at Tadashi once again. Then, he realized something that caused him to drop his glass.

"Wait a minute… Baymax, who have you scanned?" He said, looking over at Baymax.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "He's programed to scan anyone he comes in contact with. Why do you ask?"

"So you're saying that he's probably scanned all my friends?" Hiro asked excitedly.

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean, yeah, probably. Why? I mean, what's the big deal?" Tadashi asked, looking at his little brother.

"Nothing! I uh- I'll be in the garage. I- have something to work on." Hiro said, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his phone.

"I can help, I have nothing to do."

"No! I mean- no. That's okay. I don't need any- I don't want any help. But uh… can I borrow your robot?"

Fifteen minutes later, and Hiro and his friends had gathered in the garage. Hiro could see that this was taking a toll on his friends. Penny's eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. She probably had been. Wilbur just looked mad. He frowned, his arms crossed.

"What are we doing here, Hamada. We should be out looking, not standing in some garage." Wilbur asked, glancing around the room.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Listen, just give me a minute, and you will totally understand why I've called you here today. So, I'm just gonna cut right to the chase. Violet's missing and we have to find her before the police do anything." He paused for a minute and bit his lip. "Or our parents. It's a real possibility that they'll stop letting us go out. So we have to figure this out… and probably tell Violet's parents what happened, and-"

"No. We can't tell them about this. They'll tell our parents and then we're screwed." Wilbur said firmly, glaring at Hiro.

"Maybe we should tell them. I mean, what if they know how to help her. They are superheroes… I mean, they'd understand, right?" Penny spoke up, sniffling.

Hiro shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. I have a way to find her." He said, giving it a minute to sink in.

"You what?" Wilbur said, his expression changing. "Find her then. Now!" He said, deadly serious.

"I- I can't. Not yet. Baymax isn't properly equipped with-"

"I don't want to hear any sciencey junk." Only he didn't say junk. Hiro gulped.

"Baymax scanned her. Baymax can find her, but first, I have to find a way to get him to scan everywhere at once, to locate her. So, I'm gonna give him wings. But we can't have our parents stopping us. So we have to go to Violet's parents and tell them that we can find her, so long as they tell our parents everything is okay." He said quickly, running his hands through his hair.

Wilbur's eyes widened, and his expression turned slightly softened.

"We… we can find her." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Penny looked over at Wilbur and gave him a hug. "We can do this." She said, giving him a watery smile.

"Not just can. We will." Hiro said confidently, smiling at his friends. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go tell the Parr's."


	41. Chapter 41

**A new chapter! Our dear heroes are getting close to figuring out how to save their friend. Will Mr. Parr agree to their plan? Or are they going to have to find a way around their parents! Will I ever update on time? Find out in this chapter of: The modern four!**

**I'm more than a little tired. It's one am. Please ignore my strange, strange intro. I need sleep.. or coffee. Mmmm... coffee...**

"No." Mr. Parr said, looking at the three kids in front of him.

"No? Mr. Parr, please. We can find her. We have a plan." Hiro said, practically begging. Mr. Parr rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"I can't let you kids hurt yourselves doing something like this. You know I want my daughter back. I would trade my life to get my daughter back. But I can't trade the lives of other people…" He sighed, looking down.

"Mr. Parr, we'll be okay. We can do this, we can find her!" Wilbur said, sighing.

Mr. Parr stood up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry kids, the answer is no. I'm not letting you kids do this. Please, go home. Stay safe. I couldn't… I couldn't live with myself if you kids got hurt- or worse- because I said yes."

Hiro sighed, looking at his friends. "He's right, guys. This isn't a good idea. C'mon, let's go home."

Hiro's friends looked at him, confusion evident on their faces. Hiro gave them a look, and they frowned, but began walking out. Mr. Parr sighed. "Thank you for understanding. Stay safe, kids." He said as they walked out the door. As soon as they left, Wilbur gave Hiro a look.

"We're just gonna give up like that? We can't just give up like that! We have to do something, we have to figure this out!" Wilbur said, sounding a bit panicked. Hiro gave him a look and frowned.

"Have you not listened? We are doing something. Just… not the something you think were doing." He said, a slight smile.

Wilbur shook his head. "No, were not! We're just sitting here! We could be saving her right now. We have to be figuring this out." Wilbur sighed, closing his eyes.

Hiro shook his head and glanced back, making sure they were out of earshot of the Parrs. He then turned to his friends, his face serious. "I just bought us two hours. The wings for baymax are in production, they should be done soon. We scan, as soon as they're done, no tests, no time to fail. If we work fast, we can get this figured out. First though, we're gonna need someone who will say that we're with them. Do you guys still have our guides numbers?"

"You mean like Jack and rapunzel? Yeah, I have them all…" Penny said, more than a little confused.

"Call them. Any of them. Probably Jack. Jack would cover for us. Rapunzel would freak. Merida… Maybe Merida would. I don't know about Hiccup, I feel like he'd freak too. Jack or Merida. Jack. Let's call Jack." Hiro decided, looking at his friends, who just blinked.

"Yeah, okay. Let's call Jack… for what, again?" Wilbur asked, confused.

"He's gonna cover for our. If the school would trust us with him, our parents would trust us with him. We call him, then we call our parents. This all rides on him agreeing to our plan."

"Yeah, of course. Our plan. Which is…?" Wilbur said, trying to get his friend to elaborate.

"We're telling our parents that were with Jack for the day. Then, we go save Violet. It'll buy us at least until Mr. Parr calls, all day if he doesn't. We have one day to save her. You in?"  
"I'm in." Penny said confidently, looking up. Hiro looked at her and gave her a smile, then turned to Wilbur.

"Is there even a doubt? I'm In." Wilbur stated. Hiro grinned.

Thirty minutes later and the calls were made, the plan starting to gain momentum. Jack agreed to help out, happy to play a part in the finding of Violet. Everyone's parents agreed, figuring that a day with Jack was a good way to get the kids mind off of their missing friend. Hiro had snuck into his room without Aunt Cass noticing. He smuggled baymax out, and activated him by punching Wilbur in the stomach.

"OW!" Wilbur exclaimed, but Penny quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from shouting anymore. He glared, but said nothing else. Hiro quickly got to work on fitting Baymax with the wings as Baymax ran through his usual activation speech. Penny watched as Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back, and fastened himself to the robot using extra strength magents. She looked at him.

"Be safe up there, okay?" She frowned, bitting her lip. Hiro looked down at her, and hopped off, pulling her in a tight hug.

"I promise I will be." He said, looking at her. She then smiled, and pulled him into a kiss. Her stomach fluttered, this was, after all, her first real kiss. Her first kiss was with Wilbur in kindergarden, but that hardly counted. She pulled away and smiled.

"Now go save our friends." She said. Hiro nodded, smiling stupidly, and climbed on Baymax, flying up to the skies.

"That was gross." Wilbur said. Penny rolled her eyes.

"You're gross." She replied, shoving him lightly.

Hiro flew up, high above the town. "Alright Baymax, I need you to scan, and find a perfect match for Violet. Can you do that for me, buddy?" He asked, looking at the robot.

"I can." Baymax replied, and began his scan. "Scan complete. Match, found. Printing location and information now." From Baymax's stomach, a paper printed out. Hiro quickly snatched it up, holding onto it tightly.

"Violet, here we come." He said, a huge smile on her face.


	42. Chapter 42

**WOAH! ANOTHER UPDATE?**

**This chapter flowed really easily.**

**I hope it tears at your heartstrings.**

**I'm a terrible person ahahaha**

**I'm so sorry. **

Violet was scared. She had been kidnapped, locked in a room with little food and water, and essentially tortured. It had to have been at least three days now, and she knew by now, the police would begin to consider foul play. But the police weren't who she was relying on. She knew her friends would come for her. Maybe it was the delusion from little sleep setting in, but she had hope in them. She'd seen them do amazing things before. She knew they could save her. She knew they could defeat syndrome. She knew it. She curled up in the corner of her bed, her eyes closed. She knew syndrome would be coming back, trying to torture the information about her parents whereabouts from her lips. Soon she knew he would resort to much more than just verbal torture, with words of killings and harm to her friends. Soon she knew he would resort to real torture, harming her, or worse, the people she cared about. She took a deep breath and prayed, her now stringy hair falling in her face. She looked crazy, she knew she did. Not that it really mattered. She didn't care what these people thought. She just cared about keeping the people she loved safe. Soon, her friends would be here.

A voice in her head laughed.

Friends. They weren't her friends. They were never her friends. They were just taking advantage of her, just using her for her powers. They weren't real friends.

She was going mad.

Syndrome put the voice in her head, using it as a special form of torture. She remembered something, deep in the back of her mind. When her friends came near her, she'd hurt them. The voice would make her. The only way to stop it was to stop taking the syrom. It controlled her thoughts. Moreso, it controlled her actions. The only problem is, she didn't know what it was in. Her food, perhaps. She'd been eating little of her meals, and drinking little water that they provided to avoid taking too much, and letting it overtake her. She mostly drank from the sink, which she figured was safe. Or perhaps they give it to her when she is asleep. That is the reason she'd been getting no sleep since arriving.

She'd essentially ruled that one out.

She couldn't let her friends get near her until she figured it out. Which meant she couldn't let them save her. Her stomach flipped, and she glanced at the food near the door. She'd figure it out. She had to stop eating.

No.

She couldn't do that. She couldn't be halfway to death when her friends arrive.

'They'd want you that way.' The voice said. She pushed it away, as she usually tried to do. It was never truly gone, though she could pretend it was.

'You should build up your strength, so that when they come, you can eliminate them.' The voice whispered. She glanced at the food. She was so hungry…

Without thinking, at least with her conscience brain, she stood up, and walked over to the food. As she picked up the fork, her brain woke up.

'No.' Her normal mind, her sanity, told her. 'Don't do it. This is the source of it all.'

"But I can't be starved when they get here." She said out loud, looking at the food. The guard standing outside her cell looked up, smirking.

"Looks like looney toons is talking to herself again." He laughed. She glared.

"Don't call me that." She said meekly, her voice quiet. She hated how pathetic she sounded, but she couldn't get much louder.

The guard rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to me like that. You sound pathetic, little girl. If I were you, I'd just surrender now. That way, at least you'll escape with your life." He laughed.

She glared, the best she could. She was getting a headache. "You're despicable." She muttered.. He just laughed again, then returned to his normal business of ignoring her. Oh, how she wished she had the energy for a force field blast. But she didn't. Not only that, but her cell blocked any powers. She was powerless. There was nothing she could do but try to overcome the serum. But try as she might, she could not ignore it completely.

Two hours later and she caved.

She ate the food. The voice in her mind was stronger now, it controlled more of her thoughts.

She shouldn't have eaten.

The serums in her food, she knew that now. But would she remember it when it wore off?

Most likely not. She closed her eyes as the anger overtook her, her stomach churning. Her friends were horrible.

They deserved to die.

She looked up, an evil glint in her eye.

If they came, she would kill them.

Her conscience fought her on this. It knew she was wrong, in fact, Violet herself knew she was wrong. Her friends were amazing, they were heroes.

But the serum was too strong.

She took too much.

She couldn't fight off this one.

If her friends came now… who knows what would happen to them?

She did. And it wouldn't be good.


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm here I swear. College is kicking my butt. I have two exams and two papers due this week. Help me. Also writers block. But then ideas came back! And oh how the next three chapters will flow. They're finally coming for Violet! Yay! **

They had the location. Near that old house they'd searched. Another old building. Hiro remembered it, but the others didn't. Most likely because they were a little too worried that the building they were in was on fire. He didn't really blame them.

"How're we supposed to get there?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow. It was a good question. To get to the house, they had to drive. Tadashi took them there. Now, they were screwed. Tadashi wouldn't let them drive anywhere. None of them had a car….

"Jack! Jack has a car!" Penny exclaimed.

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Penny. "Why do you know that he has a car?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, I-"

"We've already asked Jack enough favors. Do you think Merida or Rapunzel would be willing?" Wilbur said, cutting off the couple's quarrel, he said, pulling out his phone.

"Merida doesn't have a car. Rapunzel does, though. I guess she's our last option." Penny said, then turned to Hiro. "I also know that Rapunzel has a car. Are you going to get made at me for that too?" She raised an eyebrow. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"No. Just, call Rapunzel. See if she can help out." He said, crossing his arms. Penny dialed up the phone, walking away from the two. She came back after about two minutes, with a smile on her face.

"We've got a car!" She exclaimed, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Thank goodness for the senior mentors." Wilbur sighed, a smile on his face.

After about a ten minute wait, Rapunzel pulled up in a small white car, waving at the three. She smiled as the group piled into the car, chatting a little. Rapunzel looked back at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Penny said you'd explain, Wilbur, so explain."

Wilbur looked at Penny, his eyes wide. "Oh, did she now?" Penny smirked, looking at Wilbur smugly. He rolled his eyes. "We just… Uh… We think- I mean- we need to go… uhh…" He looked at Hiro for help, desperation in his eyes. Hiro rolled his eyes, looking over at Rapunzel.

"We're going to go test an experiment over at the field. It should be a fun time." He said smoothly. Penny smiled a little, nodding encouragingly. Hiro smirked, and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, interesting. Why didn't Tadashi drive you? It would've made sense. I can't really help with an experiment like he can, but I'd love to watch." She beamed, looking back at the group for a second before looking back at the road. Hiro gulped.

"Uh, Rapunzel, we…" He started before being cut off by Penny.

"Tadashi's busy today, he's got a date with Honey Lemon. He's taking us back though, you don't need to stay. Besides, you wouldn't want to stay. It's going to be way boring to watch. Testing the wind intensity, checking the field for certain types of plants, cataloging the area around us… Boring, super boring." Penny smiled, sighing.  
Rapunzel frowned. "What class is this for?"

"Bio-" Hiro said, automatically.

"It's not-" Wilbur said, at the same time. The two boys glared at each other, and Rapunzel frowned.

"So, it's for a class, or it's not. Somethings fishy here..." She raised an eyebrow. Penny bit her lip.

"It's extra credit. What Wilbur is trying to say is that it's extra credit for Bio. It's not really an assignment for a class, right Wilbur?" Penny glared back at the boys.

Wilbur shrunk back a little, nodding a little bit. "Yeah, extra credit. It's extra credit."

Rapunzel pursed her lips, looking over at Penny, who smiled. She sighed. "Fine, I believe you. I'll let you guys roam free, only if you text me after an hour. If not, I'm calling you. If you don't pick up, I'm coming after you. Deal?"

"Deal." The three chorused, looking at each other with a slight smirk. Success, they thought to themselves. An hour to get Violet. It'll be in and out, they thought. Rapunzel pulled up to the location and dropped them off.

"This is a weird place to search for Bio stuff." She commented, looking at the freshman. They shrugged.

"It's where our teachers sent us." Hiro replied, looking around for any signs of potential attack. He sighed with relief when he saw nothing. He looked over at Rapunzel. "Well we should be fine, see you!" He started to wave Rapunzel off, but she remained in place. She crossed her arms.

"I dunno if I trust it Hiro. This place seems pretty sketchy…" She frowned. Hiro shook his head.

"It's totally safe. We'll be fine." He smiled. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. Talk to you in an hour?" She asked, looking over the three.  
"Yeah. Talk to you then." The three waved as Rapunzel got into her car and drove off. As soon as she was gone, Hiro turned to Penny and Wilbur. The three activated their suits

"Ready?" He asked, walking towards the door.

"Ready." They confirmed, and pushed open the door.

High above them, on the roof of the warehouse stood a man. He took out his walkie-talkie and switched it on. "They're here." He said, and walked away from the edge.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, I managed to write this pretty quickly! We're nearing the end, about five more chapters left in this installment. And boy, do I have some heartbreaking stuff planned for this one and the fast approaching sequel (which I have begun writing during class... whoops) and I can't wait to share it with y'all. I'm so excited to share the sequel because you will be shocked as to A) when it is, and B) what is going on. Ahaha I'm pumped. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Hiro, Wilbur, and Penny walked into the building. It was pitch black, except for the light that shone from their flashlights. They saw nothing, besides some old equipment, likely just from the old forgotten farm. They walked silently, unsure of where to look or even what to do. As they walked, Wilbur became more and more distressed.

"She's not here." He said, eventually, his voice breaking. "There's no way she could be here…" He bit his lip, shaking his head.  
Penny looked at him, feeling her heart break for her friend. She wished desperately that she could help him, but knew the only way to make him okay again would be to find Violet. So, she just took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Which made Hiro a bit jealous, she knew, but she didn't care. "She has to be." She said, looking at him. He looked away, which made her know she wasn't helping. So she let go, and they continued walking. That is, until Hiro grabbed both of them and yanked them behind a machine. "Ah!" She yelled, as she was pulled back.

"Dude, what the-" Wilbur started.

"Shhh…" Hiro shushed them. "I hear footsteps." Wilbur and Penny shared a look, and quickly quieted down. And they were thankful they did. As soon as they became quiet, a door on the side of the warehouse, a door that came from seemingly nowhere, opened up. The three glancced at each other, their eyes wide, as two men walked out, both wearing matching white suits. Not the fancy kind of suit, the kind of suit one would find a super villain wearing. Penny felt her stomach drop, and Wilbur and Hiro looked nervous as well. Wilbur looked at Hiro, his eyes wide. Hiro frowned, and then began wild gestures that neither Penny nor Wilbur understood. Wilbur and Penny shared a confused glance, and Hiro sighed silently, his shoulders slouching. He then attempted some hand motions once again, going a bit slower this time. Penny and Wilbur both shook their heads, still confused.  
"Man, what the heck." Wilbur whispered quietly.

But not quietly enough. One of the two men in the white suits turned towards their hiding spot. "Did you hear something, James?" The man on the left asked. Behind the machine, Hiro face-palmed, silently. The man on the right shook his head, laughing a little.  
"Nah man, you're going crazy, Lance. There's nobody here but us. It's probably just the wind messing with you. You're always so paranoid." The man on the right, presumably James, said.

"I am, for good reasons! This place is creepy, dude." The other man, Lance, complained. Hiro looked at Wilbur, and leaned in close. Wilbur leaned back, feeling creeped out. Hiro rolled his eyes, grabbing Wilbur and whispering as quietly as possible.

"Take them out. Quietly. Painlessly. _Fast._" He said.

"Fast is my middle name." Wilbur smirked, and speed off in a blur. He pushed a pressure point on each man's neck, and they fell in a heap, before they even had time to react. Wilbur raced back over to his friends, smirking. "Piece of cake." He held up his hand for a high five, but was ignored by both as they hurried over to the door. He slumped, sighing and running after them, just barely making it in before the door shut.

"Woah.." Penny whispered. Before them was a long, pristine white hallway. Hiro frowned, looking around.

"Don't move. There's a camera there. If we're not careful, it'll pick us up. If you move fast enough, Wilbur, you'll just look like a blur. A glitch. But, it's too high for you to reach. Penny, I think we need you to fly up there and shut it down." Hiro said, now in full leader mode.

"But I'm not fast. The cameras will catch me, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Hiro shook his head.

"I'm betting there's some white suit staring at a screen somewhere who won't even notice. Do it. Fast." He encouraged, and Penny nodded, flying up and quickly disabling the camera with little fuss. "Good job." Hiro smirked, looking at his friend. Penny smiled back, nodding. The three hurried down the hallway, now feeling as invisible as Violet. They weren't. Little did they realize, that two guards in one of the rooms spotted them. The guards shared a look, pulling themselves out of the chairs, and following the three. The first guard pressed a small black button on the wall, signaling to the rest of the facility that there were invaders, sending a ringing tone into the headsets of the white suits. The three didn't notice they were being followed, until Hiro glanced back behind them. He tensed, noticing the two men that were trailing them, and leaned over to Wilbur.

"Don't look behind us. We're being followed. Tell Penny." He whispered as softly as his could. Wilbur's eyes widened, and Hiro worried that he was going to turn around. But, he didn't. He just leaned over to Penny, and let her know. Penny looked over at Hiro, a fearful expression on her face. Hiro nodded, and glanced around. They had to lose them. Hiro briefly considered breaking out into a run and racing down the hall, but quickly realized that was his worst idea yet. He then realized that slipping into a dark room and taking the two guards down as soon as they followed in, if they followed in. Hiro whispered over to Wilbur again. "Follow my lead." Wilbur nodded, and told Penny. Hiro glanced around, and turned into a dark room nearby. Hiro counted to a minute, and waited, tensely, for the two men to pop in and attack. But they didn't. Perhaps they weren't following them, after all.

The two men weren't going to pop in. Instead, they pushed a button on their communicators. "Sir. They're in room 223. Ready for the showdown." The first guard said, smirking. The second guard grinned.

"This'll be good."


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the wait! I promise I will finish the story though! Don't worry! I'd never abandon this fully! The next chapter should be up before Christmas, since I'm now on break! **

They sat in the room for another five minutes after, fully prepared for a fight. They were tense, nervous about what could happen. Who knows what was in this room. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and they blinked, blinded by the shining light. They looked across the room to see a figure running full speed at them. They got into a fighting stance, ready to take down anyone that prevented them from finding Violet.  
But there was no need for that. They didn't realize it, but the figure running towards them was Violet. Her hair was matted down and greasy, and her clothes- which was still the dress from the dance- was torn. Thankfully, she seemed to not have any injuries on the outside, though they couldn't imagine the damage on her mind. She looked like herself.

Wilbur was the first to notice. "Violet." He whispered, dropping his fighting stance. "Violet!" He said louder, beginning to run to her, but Hiro grabbed his arm.

"No, Wilbur, it can't be… we haven't…" He bit his lip, looking at the figure. It does almost look like her. But that was impossible. She couldn't have just escaped right when they arrived at the complex. The probability was nearly impossible. His mind was racing, trying to figure out every possible outcome.

Penny paused, staring at the figure. "I…. I think he might be right…" she bit her lip, looking over at Hiro. "Let him go. It's her. It has to be her."

Hiro looked over at Penny and furrowed his brows. He trusted Penny, of course he did, but he wasn't sure he believed her. She gave him a look, one that he'd seen on her before. 'Trust me' the look said. He nodded, and let Wilbur go, but held his fighting stance. If anything went wrong, he'd be ready for it.

Wilbur ran to her, his heart racing. Violet. She was okay. She was alive. He felt as though a million pounds had been lifted off his chest. He stopped, right in front of her, looking up at her. She looked like a mess, as though she hadn't showered or changed clothes in days- which she likely hadn't. But.. to him she still looked beautiful. She looked at him and smiled. But… something was off. Her smile wasn't hers. He look at her, and furrowed his brows. "Violet…? Is everything… okay?" He asked, and she blinked, tilting her head. "Of course everything's okay, Wilbur. You're all here, I'm safe now." She smiled, and glanced over at Hiro and Penny. "Hi guys."

The two glanced at each other, then walked over. Penny first gave Violet a hug, sighing. "I'm so glad you're okay." She muttered. Hiro stood behind her, smiling.

"Of course I'm okay. Was there any doubt?" She laughed, then glanced behind her. A figure, unseen to the other, nodded. Violet pulled away from her friends, and took a step back. "In fact, I'm more than okay. You, however, will not be." She smirked, turning invisible. The three looked at each other, confused, till Hiro felt the first hit. He was knocked back, the wind knocked out of him. He wanted to yell, but couldn't. He fell, struggling to breath. Penny and Wilbur rushed to his side, confused.

"Hiro!" Penny yelled, but someone grabbed her arm. She squeaked, and began to float up, trying to shake whoever it was, but was unable to. "Help!" She yelled as she was pulled back down. She groaned. Wilbur widened his eyes, and backed away, beginning to understand. Violet. Se had something to do with his.

"Violet!" He yelled out, and heard a laugh to his left.

"Silly boy. Violet isn't here anymore." Violet's voice said. Wilbur felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

"No. Violet. Violet, I know you're there. I don't know what's going on but- I know you're here. Please. Just listen to me, we're here to save you… C'mon…" He said, biting his lip. Penny and Hiro stood, walking up to Wilbur, looking nervous. They stood behind him, glancing around the room, looking for Violet and trying to figure out the source of the voices and the punches.

A male's voice laughed next to Wilbur, as the room shook. "Oh man are you three dense! She's gone, kiddos. You can't get her back! She's permanently under my control." A man appeared on a rising stage on the side of the room, laughing. He had flaming red hair, and a black and white suit, looking oddly familiar. They stared up at him, now utterly confused.

"Who are you?" Penny asked, narrowing her eyes and taking a step forward.

"Who am I? Who am I? I, I'm you're worst nightmare, kid." He smirked, looking down the three kids. "The names Syndrome." Wilbur took a step back, holding his arms in front of the other two.

"Guy's… we need to get out of here. We need to get Violet and go." He whispered, biting the inside of his cheek. He stood tall, trying to look brave, but was really terrified. He glanced back, seeing the scared expression on Penny's face, and the anger on Hiro's.  
"I think we need to make this a bit more fun. Violet, appear please." He called out. Violet appeared next to the group, glancing over at her friends then at the man on the stage, Syndrome. She looked back at her friends, and seemed to flicker, taking in a sharp breath. Syndrome smirked. "Violet, get. Them. Out." He grinned, and Violet turned to her friends again, her expression now dark. Wilbur swallowed, and the three braced themselves for a fight.

Rapunzel looked at the place, biting her lip. She didn't think she could trust this. She glanced at her phone, and then back at the place. Hiro promised that they would be okay. But what could one little phone call hurt? She was just gonna call Tadashi. Just ask him when he was coming. It will be fine. She dialed up his phone number, and bit his lip. "Hey Tadashi! Uh, so, what time are you coming to pick Hiro up?"

Tadashi, who was in his room, tossing up a ball to the ceiling. "Hey Punzie. What are you talking about? Hiro's stuck at home. Aunt Cass wants to keep him here."

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Oh no, ooooh no. Tadashi I think I made a huge mistake." She said.

Tadashi sat up."What… What do you mean?" His eyes widened.

"Tadashi, I think I am gonna need your help." She took a deep breath, and explained the situation. Tadashi hopped out of bed, and hurried to get his shoes on. He wrote down the address, and hung up.

"I'm coming for you, Hiro." Tadashi said, running down to his car, calling his friends. He ran in, and sped off towards the location that Rapunzel gave him.


	46. Chapter 46

**You guys are gonna kill me. I'm sorry. More once the chapter ends. **

Violet charged at her friends, aiming for Penny. Take the weak one down first. Penny gasped, and flew up, her eyes wide. Violet growled, jumping for Penny, but not having enough height. She stumbled to the floor, glaring. Violet stood, looking around, her gritting her teeth, and glanced at Hiro. She ran to him, and tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

She was stronger now, Hiro realized. There was some modification to her, on her mind, on her body. He wrestled her off of him, throwing her to the side, feeling guilty for possibly hurting her. She stood, brushing herself off, and growling. He flinched. He hated seeing her like this. He glanced over at Wilbur, who seemed frozen in place. Hiro saw in slow motion as Violet raced to him, knocking him over. She pinned him down, then looked at Syndrome, who nodded. She smirked, and drew back her fist to knock Wilbur out, or worse, kill him. But before she could hit him, Penny flew out from the sky, knocking Violet off of him. The two girls tumbled to the floor, hitting hit hard. Wilbur jumped up, running over to Penny and helping her up, keeping an eye on Violet, who was slowly getting. She had taken many hits from her friends knocking her around, and they could see that in her slow motion. It appeared that, from the way she was holding her arm, that it was hurt. Bruised, at the very least, but could be broken. Hiro limped over to his friends, keeping an eye on Violet.

Wilbur couldn't watch. "She's hurt." He said to Penny, who bit her lip.

"I know. We can't keep doing this to her. She might…" She trailed off, looking away.

Wilbur nodded, looking around. He looked at Syndrome, who was pressing buttons. His eyes widened as he began to understand what was happening. "Syndrome's controlling her. From his stand. We have to take him down to get her to stop this."

Penny nodded, glancing up to Syndrome. She looked at the two boys. "Keep them distracted, I'll get Syndrome." She whispered. The boys nodded understanding what they needed to do.

Wilbur smirked, running out to the empty space in the room. "Hey! Syndrome! Come and get me yourself! Oh wait, you can't! You have to go through a little girl to get to me! How pathetic for such a big talker! Guess you're all talk and no talent!" He taunted, his hands on his hips. Syndrome immediately turned his attention to the boy, taking the bait.

"You want to see talent kid! I'll show you talent!" He slammed on a button on his dashboard, and quickly an arm extended from the machine, grabbing for him. The confidence Wilbur had for the brief second quickly faded from him as soon as he saw the large metal claw aimed for his head, and he felt his stomach drop. He began to run, speeding away from the metal extension, scared for his life and pushing Hiro's design to it's limits.

Meanwhile, Hiro was wrestling with Violet. She charged for him, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. He gathered his strength, flipping her over, and glaring down at her, a hint of sympathy in his expression.

"I don't want to hurt you, Violet. Can you hear me? Do you even understand what I'm saying? Is this all in vain? Is the real you gone, just replaced with this weapon of destruction?" He asked her, but was mostly asking himself. He wasn't sure if this was even worth it anymore.

Violet's mind was racing. Behind those blank eyes was panic. What was she doing? She was hurting her friends! She couldn't keep doing this! How could she do this. She told herself to stop. But her body didn't listen. It wrestled with Hiro, getting the upper hand. She reeled back a fist, and hit him in the face. She wanted to cry. He groaned, tears slipping out. He fought back, but refused to hit her. She could see in his eyes he didn't want to hurt her. But she begged him to. She begged him to hit her, hard. To knock her out. To stop this madness. "Violet… Please… Stop..." He muttered as she reeled back her fist again. She wanted to. Oh so badly She was scared. She didn't know how to stop this. But she knew she had to.

Penny couldn't watch as her friends were taken down. Wilbur wasn't fast enough, and the claw got him, snapping him up in it's metal bars, trapping him. Hiro was being hit by Violet, and no longer looked conscious. Her stomach dropped, but she swallowed her fear. She floated up, coming up just short of Syndrome's stage. Climbing it was. She landed on one of the legs. Time to put those rope climbing skills to good use. She climbed the metal, struggling and slipping many times along the way. But, eventually against all odds, she made it up. She pulled herself up on the stage, and felt hope grow in her stomach. "Hey Syndrome!" She yelled, raising her hand.

"Time to end this!" She shouted, slamming her hand on the dashboard, hitting a button the said "END".

Syndrome's eyes widened. "Do you know what you've done?!" He reached out, grabbing Penny by her collar. "You hit the self destruct. Thanks to you, we're all going to die." He said through gritted teeth. Her eyes widened, and he threw her to the ground. She struggled up, and saw him running out. She heard an alarm, and saw workers racing through the hall from the window. She managed to get down, informing Wilbur of the situation, and grabbed one of Violet's arms, who was still fighting, but much less so. She looked at Wilbur, who grabbed her legs. She then glanced at Hiro. "We'll come back for you." She whispered. "I promise."

Tadashi got there as fast as he could, Honey Lemon hurrying behind him. He saw Penny and Wilbur as the two dragged a screaming Violet out. He ran up to them, and looked at them wide eyed. Around them, workers were

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

3 minutes.

"It's a long story. Hiro's still in there!" She said, her eyes wide and panicked. She stood, but tumbled to the ground, exhausted.

"I'll get him." Tadashi said, straightening himself up. "Where is he?"

"Through the barn, through the door, fifth room on the right! He's on the ground. He's unconscious. Oh, god." Penny whailed.

"I'll get him, don't worry. Have Honey meet at the entrance. You three are too hurt to do it."

He said. Penny nodded, understanding fully.

Tadashi pushed through the crowds of workers, running through the barn and quickly finding the door.

2 minutes.

He ran into the room, and found Hiro after a bit of searching. He lifted his younger brother with ease, and raced back through the hallway.

1 minute.

Honey Lemon followed Penny's orders, going to the entrance. She saw Tadashi coming towards them, and her heart lifted. But then it fell when she saw the last worker behind the brothers fall. She knew Tadashi. She knew he'd help him.

30 seconds.

Tadashi handed Hiro to Honey Lemon, and turned around, seeing the worker. He raced towards him, as Honey Lemon raced away.

15 seconds.

Tadashi reached the worker, smiling. "Let me help you."

The worker looked at him through a curtain of red hair. "Too late."

0 seconds.

The building exploded. The four and Honey Lemon shielded themselves. Penny let out a scream as the flames engulfed the building, and ash fell like a black snow.

**I'm sorry. I hate myself. I actually cried at his. But I have a plan with it. I have a plan for the sequal, which I now definetly have to write. I'm so sad. I'm gonna go cry now. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Sooo... this is the last chapter of this part of the story. And if you're interested, I have ideas for a sequel. And I really want to write it. Let me know if you want to read it! Also, I've been working on a novel of my own, similar to the Modern Four in the fact that there are superheroes, but it's all original characters! Anyway, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has read this over the two or so years I've been working on this story. I appreciate all the reviews and love I've gotten, and I just wanna give you all the love back. Thank you for reading, and staying with this through all the pausing and hiatus and everything. Thank you all, so so much.**

**~ frostbittenprincess15**

Hiro woke up in a dingy hospital bed. He glanced around the room, and saw his aunt Cass in the corner, sobbing. He tried to sit, but felt as though a ton of bricks were keeping him down. He blinked slowly, trying to process it all. He cleared his throat, and tried to say something to his aunt. It came out as a squeak. But, it managed to get her to look up. She looked over at him, her eyes wide. She shot up. "You're awake! Hiro! You're- you're alive!" She cried out. She ran out of the room. "He's awake! Nurse! Nurse!" She shouted. He blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. Of course he's alive. Why wouldn't he be? He saw a nurse come in, and look at him, an eyebrow raised. The nurse smiled.

"We weren't sure you were going to make it buddy." He said, checking Hiro's IV and vital. Hiro wasn't sure why he said that. Of course he was going to make it. He tried to recall what happened, but it was all a blur. He remembered bits and pieces, Violet's hit, and an alarm. Being carried out of the barn by Tadashi. He smiled, thankful for his brother.

Penny hadn't stopped crying since this whole thing happened. She cried as the doctor checked her out. She cried as her mom came for her in the hospital. She cried as they set her arm in a cast. She cried now, as she sat in the lobby of the hospital with Wilbur, who held her close. She felt horrible. She felt as if this was all her fault. She pressed the button. She's the reason Tadashi was dead. Wilbur hugged her tightly.

"Shhh.. you're okay. It's all going to be okay." He whispered to her. For the first time since the event, she got angry. She pushed Wilbur off of her.  
"Stop saying that!" She yelled, her voice cracking. The other people in the lobby looked at her, some eyebrows raised. She didn't care. She wiped her eyes and glared at Wilbur. "It's not true. Everything's not going to be okay! Tadashi's dead, and it's all my fault." She said, more quietly. "All my fault." She whispered, holding her necklace. She pulled the chain, breaking it, and took the necklace off her neck. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't deserve this." Her voice broke. "I'm no hero. I'm a villain." She whispered, dropping down the necklace.

"Penny… no… you are a hero. You saved Violet." Wilbur said, picking up the necklace and offering it to her. She refused it.

"Did I save her?! The doctors don't know how to help her! She might be gone forever! I could've fixed her! I could've hit the right button, and snapped her back."

"Or you could've killed her, by hitting the wrong button. You did your best. At least she's alive, Penny. At least we're alive."

"But Tadashi's not." She said, turning away. Wilbur looked at her sadly, and pocketed the necklace, standing up. He grabbed Penny's hand, and turned her towards him.

"Hey. Listen to me. It's not your fault. You're a hero, Penny. You hear me? A hero." He whispered to her.

She looked at him, and broke down, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his chest. He held her close, closing his eyes and comforting his best friend.

Down the hallway, a scream erupted. Nurses rushed into the room, restraining the screaming girl. Her eyes were wide with panic as she looked at the nurses, who offered no comfort in their serious expressions. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to stop screaming but feeling out of control. She felt a prick in her arm, and her world went dark.

The parents stood in a group in the lobby, a bit of a distance from the kids. "What.. happened?" Mrs. Robinson asked, looking over at her son. The other parents remained silent, all of them clearly affected by the events that had transpired. Aunt Cass most of all. Tears streamed down her face as the other parents comforted her, unable to imagine the heartbreak that she was experiencing.

1 week later-

When Hiro found out about Tadashi, he acted strong. But really, he was heartbroken. He felt responsible. If he hadn't been knocked out, Tadashi wouldn't have had to save him, and he would still be here. His wall of emotions broke down at Tadashi's funeral and he hurried out of the room to avoid anyone seeing him cry. He ran into the bathroom, collapsing in a chair. The coffin was empty. He couldn't even see his brothers body. He was gone permanently. He covered his face, wiping away tear after tear, feeling alone. He didn't hear any footsteps, but he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Wilbur standing over him. "Hey Hiro." he said, sitting down next to him. "This sucks, huh?" He said, smiling a little.

"Sucks doesn't even cover it." He muttered, wiping his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Thanks for coming. It.. It helps." He looked at his friend, who smiled.

"Violet and Penny are here too. It's just… the men's room." Wilbur laughed a little, and Hiro smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Uh, let them know they can come in. I…"

"Yeah, I'll let them know." He smiled, standing up and walking to the door. He opened it, looking at Penny and Violet. "He says come in." He smiled a little, looking back at the Hiro, who nodded. The girls walked over to him, sad smiles on their faces. They were both dressed in black dresses, and Violet's hair was cut quite a bit shorter. She looked better. The girls sat down next to him. He sighed.

"Like I said to Wilbur, thanks for coming…"

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," Penny said.

"Yeah, of course." Violet nodded in agreement. Hiro gave them a watery smile, looking down. Penny took his hand, offering as much comfort as she possibly could. He looked at her, and wiped his eyes.

"I… I'm really gonna miss him, guys." He said, taking a deep breath.

"We all will, Hiro." Penny said, squeezing his hand. "He was a hero."

A week ago

In the ashes, buried under soot and smoldering pieces of dirt, there was movement. A man shifted around in the ashes, covered in the soot. He was alive. How was he alive? The man asked himself, blinking. Who was he, and how did he get here? His head killed. He tried to push himself up, but couldn't. He groaned, and then a hand was thrust in front of his face. He took the hard, looking at it confused. The hand that he held was connected to an arm, which was connected to a body of a tall, skinny man. The man smiled sinisterly. "Welcome back, Sunfire."

THE END


	48. Authors Note: Sequel update

**Hi guys! I've almost finished the first chapter of the sequel, which should be good and I'm excited to see your reactions to it. You may kill me. But, it'll be good, I promise! I just wanted to let you all know that it will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it! I'll post another authors note in here when I do publish it, just to let you all know! But get excited!**

**~Frostbittenprincess15**


	49. Sequel is up!

**Hi guys! I've almost finished the first chapter of the sequel, which should be good and I'm excited to see your reactions to it. You may kill me. But, it'll be good, I promise! I just wanted to let you all know that it will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it! I'll post another authors note in here when I do publish it, just to let you all know! But get excited!**

**~Frostbittenprincess15**


End file.
